Una Vulpecula en Naruto
by kirara.noa1
Summary: Nació en mundo donde existe dioses, siempre ha estado oculta de los ojos de todo el Santuario menos de quince personas, obtuvo su armadura, lucho contra múltiples oponentes. Espero muchas cosas en su joven vida pero nunca esto. Un niño rubio, una aldea de aspecto pacifico, Chakra en todo lo que existe y el futuro de todo y de todos en su cabeza.
1. Ark 0 - Principio

**Ni Naruto o Saint Seiya me pertenecen, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada respectivamente.**

**¡Lo siento por estar tanto meses sin actualizar pero he estado por ahí disfrutando y releyendo esta historia. Y he llegado a una conclusión junto con una amiga: la historia no esta muy centrada en nuestra protagonista pelirroja.**

**Así**** que voy a re-editar los capítulos poco a poco, ya tengo un buen puñado ya hechos, y crear arcos para dividir la historia para centrarme en el crecimiento de nuestra pelirroja. Tranquilos, los arcos que son de cinco capítulos como máximo, me voy a centrar en el crecimiento de Adalia en su infancia seguido por cuando se convierte en una Saintia de pleno derecho. Después de eso tengo una sorpresa, que seguramente les gustara, aunque no se si el final le gustara mucho.**

* * *

El día empezó con tranquilidad, como cualquiera mañana desde hacia casi un par de años. Nostalgia brillo en los ojos grises cuando diviso un sombrero, en forma de romboide, de color azul claro y blanco con el kanji azul claro para la palabra "remolino", colgado en la pared de enfrente. Había pasado casi quince años desde que Uzushiogakure no Sato fue destruida por las fuerzas combinadas de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri, junto con otros pueblos Ninjas de menor importancia, aun así casi todos sus efectivos perecieron en la batalla contra los Uzu-nin. Fue una victoria amarga para las tres aldeas Ninjas y quienes presto su ayuda en la destrucción de la aldea liderada por el clan Uzumaki.

En ese entonces, solo había sido una niña recién graduada de la Academia de trece años, incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar a defender su pueblo. En ese entonces, solo podía seguir el protocolo de evacuación y ayudar a los aldeanos de Uzushio, que no podían luchar, a escapar de los enemigos a través de túneles subterráneos.

Salio de sus recuerdos cuando una mano varonil se poso en su hinchado vientre, acariciando con cariño y adoración la zona en círculos suaves, al mismo tiempo que la criatura dentro de ella empezó a patear. Las risitas de su marido hicieron que sonriera y su humor aligerara.

-"¿Has elegido ya un nombre?"- pregunto el hombre de cabello negro y ojos amatistas, en un susurro suave y bajo, como si tuviera miedo de romper el momento pacifico.

La mujer pelirroja negó con su cabeza. Había estado pensando un nombre para su pequeño o pequeña, aun por nacer, pero ninguno que pensara le convencía.

-"En ese caso, ¿que te parece si la llamamos Adalia? Significa Diosa del Fuego aunque también significa Refugio de Dios en otra lengua de mi clan"- pregunto el hombre levantándose de la cama, vistiendo solamente un pantalón corto.

Ojos grises recorrieron la piel expuesta, adornada con cicatrices descoloridas por el tiempo junto algunas que aun se notaba con claridad, soltando un gemido, a la vez que maldecía de su estado actual. Tendría que haber salido de cuentas hace por lo menos un mes, pero parecía que la genética de su marido estaba jugando con el propio embarazo, ya de por algo fuera de lo común por su secreto conocido por pocas personas, preocupación por algo saliera mal se mostró en sus grandes ojos.

El hombre sonrió tranquilamente sabiendo lo que pensaba su esposa.

-"No importa si eres una Yoshikawa o no, el embarazo dura como máximo un año o menos si el feto es descendiente del clan, incluso con tu estado"-

-"Eso es mucho"- se quejo la mujer, siendo ayudada por el hombre para poder levantarse -"Y parezco una maldita vaca, ¡Ttebane!"-

En ambas mentes el día había comenzado con normalidad hasta que se trunco cuando cayo el anochecer. Y con ello se llevo la vida de su marido.

* * *

Lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, maldiciendo la estupidez de su marido y a los malditos Ame-nin que la estaban persiguiendo. No tenia ni idea de como les habían encontrado, todo estaba tan perfectamente planificado, construido y en su lugar, era completamente imposible que los encontraran y menos aun para deshacer las múltiples capas de la barrera alrededor de la zona. Solo existía una respuesta y era que alguien de los altos cargos de Konoha se había ido de la lengua.

Furia y odio recorrieron su cuerpo como lava. Solo había dos personas que podía vender su secreto a cambio de poder, Shimura Danzou y Orochimaru, pero el primero era la opción mas plausible. Sabia de primera que el viejo halcón tenia conexiones con Hanzou, líder actual de Amegakure no Sato. Juro despedazar al viejo hombre con sus propias manos, si conseguía salir de este aprieto viva en primer lugar.

Maldijo a todos los ancestros de los Ame-nin cuando pudo sentir sus firmas de Chakra, acercándose rápidamente para su disgusto. Pero al segundo siguiente, su visión cambio del paisaje forestal a una especie de túnel de red, rodeada por millones de estrellas, planetas y galaxias. La mujer no sabia que estaba pasando pero pudo sentir con claridad siendo absorbida por el túnel, al igual que los Ame-nin. Cuando llego al final del túnel, el paisaje era completamente distinto.

Los frondosos, altos y gruesos arboles habían desaparecido, en su lugar fueron sustituido por una versión miniatura endeble. La mujer pelirroja tuvo que parar un momento para mirar su alrededor, notando que la temperatura también había cambiado de forma drástica. Pero lo que mas noto fue el aroma del suave viento, que en vez de oler a los arboles plantados por el Shodaime Hokage en los alrededores de Konohagakure no Sato y en algunos lugares específicos, el olor a pinos y sal se estrello contra su olfato.

Este día ya no era remotamente al significado de tranquilidad, era todo lo contrario.

* * *

Ojos marrón cobrizo miraban las brillantes estrellas en una noche sin luna, intentando predecir el futuro a partir de su brillo. Sus ojos se desplazaron a las estrellas que conformaban la constelación de Vulpecula, nunca dieron ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas e incluso su brillo era menor que las demás, escondiéndose en la luminosidad de las estrellas que la rodeaba.

Esta noche era diferente.

Las siete estrellas que conformaban la constelación estaban opacando el brillo de aquellas a su alrededor, como Cygnus, Delphinus, Hercules, Lyra e incluso la constelación de Pegasus, una de las mas brillantes.

Su visión de las estrellas fue obstaculizada por un brillo dorado detrás de él, exactamente provenía del pequeño templo en la cima de Star Hill.

Tuvo que cerrar momentáneamente los ojos ante la intensa luz, abriéndolos de golpe cuando un ladrido resonó con fuerza contra sus oídos y los alrededores con facilidad. Su cuerpo instintivamente cayo en una postura defensiva, listo para pelear cualquier ser que produjo ese sonido.

Un enorme zorro, incluso mas grande que un lobo, estaba delante de él. Mirando con ojos azules celestes con las pupilas de plata rajadas a sus ojos marrón corbrizo. Astucia, inteligencia, alegría y emoción brillaban en ellos junto con la picardía. Dando un repaso rápido al aspecto del animal, vio que el pelaje no coincidía con los zorros normales, lo que debería de ser rojo era dorado, el negro de las patas y orejas era rojo carmesí que se descoloraba a un naranja dorado cuando se mezclaba el pelaje de diferentes colores, lo único que seguía siendo del mismo color era el pelaje blanco.

Los ojos del Kyoukou se abrieron con asombro cuando identifico quien o que era el ser delante de él, mirando cada detalle de su cuerpo y grabarlo en su cerebro. Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra de su pregunta, el zorro de gran tamaño ladro de nuevo, llevándose consigo al Lemuriano en un destello dorado.

* * *

La mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, estaba respirando con dificultad, por el sobre-esfuerzo y el miedo. Miedo por los siete Ame-nin que no se podría proteger y por el paisaje completamente desconocido a su alrededor. Ademas, su piel picaba ante la energía completamente desconocida a su alrededor y que nunca ha sentido con anterioridad, era mucho mas pesada que el Chakra o la energía natural y mucho mas poderosa. Ligeramente le recordaba al Chakra de nueve Bijuus pero sin las emociones negativas que estaban atadas a ese poder, este poder era neutral completamente. Parecía que repelía su propio Chakra cuando lo utilizaba para correr o saltar pero solamente cuando estaba fuera de su cuerpo, incluso esta energía desconocida la hacia mas ligera en su opinión.

Ojos grises se abrieron de par en par cuando una contracción se registro en su cerebro, seguida por más a lo largo de los minutos transcurrían mientras corría con una mano en el vientre.

-"Por favor, aun no"- pidió la mujer a su hija aun no nacida.

Un aullido a los lejos llego a sus oídos, era un aullido de zorro pero este aullido parecía como si la llamara. Como Kunoichi se fiaba más en la lógica que en sus instintos, los cuales le insistían encontrar al zorro que aulló, a veces maldecía en tener todos los rasgos del clan Uzumaki en sus genes, como ese tic verbal. Juraba que era algo genético.

Yendo contra toda lógica que dictaba su cerebro, cambio de dirección, a la misma dirección de donde provenía otro aullido producido por el mismo animal.

-"Estoy completamente loca, confiando en algo tan descabellado"- murmuro la mujer para sí misma para que al segundo siguiente, maldecir de tal manera que podía sacar los colores a un marinero de agua salada.

Al mismo tiempo, los Chakras de los Ame-nin cambiaron en su dirección, seguramente siguiendo alguna pista que habría dejado sin querer, acortando poco a poco la distancia de una forma constante. La pelirroja sospechaba que los Ame-nin estaban jugando con ella o esperando algo, esperaba que no fuera la segunda teoría.

Empezó a enviar mas Chakra a sus piernas y pies para aumentar la velocidad, intentando no dejar ninguna huella o rastro detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que buscaba como perder a sus seguidores antes de llegar a donde estaba el zorro que había aullado.

No sabia si maldecir o dar gracias a alguna deidad, cuando el terreno cambio de un bosque a una zona rocosa con grande piedras que podían servir perfectamente como escondite.

* * *

Ojos marrón cobrizo miraba al animal místico con curiosidad y sospecha. Sabia que era esta criatura exactamente, pero aun así nunca espero verlo personalmente, era muy raro que este ser adoptara la apariencia que tenia en la actualidad según sus amplios conocimientos sobre leyendas relacionadas con las Cloths de Athena.

Extendió una de sus manos arrugadas por la edad para tocar el pelaje del ser, este solo giro la cabeza ligeramente cuando la distancia era apenas cinco centímetros a lo sumo. Parecía que le estaba retando a tocarlo pero antes de aceptar ese reto, el gran zorro dorado empezó aullar con fuerza. Sus manos taparon sus orejas, en un intento de amortiguar el fuerte sonido. Acto seguido, el zorro salió corriendo como si supiera a donde ir, Shion solo pudo suspirar antes de correr detrás del animal místico.

No esperaba encontrar lo que había delante de él cuando llegaron a un alto.

Una mujer vestida en un kimono largo de color verde adornado con dibujos bordados de lirios en la parte baja del vestido y en las mangas, el tono de su pelo era el mismo que las manzanas rojas que tanto le gustaba a Kardia, Santo de Escorpio en el S.18. Una mirada mas concentrada pudo ver ojos grises llenos de preocupación y miedo pero lo que más le sorprendió era el avanzado estado de gestación de la mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el olor a sangre golpeo su nariz y por la expresión de dolor de la mujer más el rostro sudoroso, apostaría su cargo que estaba en los inicios de dar a luz a su hijo o hija.

Y si la situación ya no era tan mala de por sí, estaba rodeada por quince hombres, vestidos con las misma prendas, a excepción de uno.

Catorce hombres estaban vestidos con pantalones y camisetas de manga larga de color azul oscuro grisáceo y un extraño chaleco gris sin mangas, sandalias negras que dejaban ver los dedos de los pies, una especie de casco-mascara que le recordaba a un buzo con un trozo de metal que tenia cuatro lineas horizontal gravadas en la superficie, una bolsa en un lado de sus caderas, una especie de cartuchera con armas que reconoció como Kunais y Shurikens, y diferentes armas como Katanas o paraguas para su sorpresa. Por otra parte, el hombre que se destacaba mas era el que estaba vestido con una túnica negra con cuello alto y ancho, nubes rojas bordeadas con una linea blanca estaban impresas en la tela, un sombrero de mimbre como los que utilizaba su viejo amigo Dohko pero con tiras de tela blanca colgando del sombrero y una cuerda roja con un cascabel, y calentadores blancos unidos a la sandalia sin dedos.

Shion se fijo en el símbolo gravado en el metal de la banda de los hombres, todos ellos tenían una linea vertical como si rechazaran lo que significaba el símbolo gravado en el metal de todos las diademas, mientras que la mujer tenia uno atado en su brazo derecho pero el símbolo gravado en el metal era un circulo con una espiral en el interior. También tenia otro atado en la frente pero este era una espiral sin cerra con el extremo exterior alargado ligeramente como una linea en un angulo de cuarenta cinco grados y una especia de punta añadida, por extraño que le parecía, le recordaba a las hojas de los arboles.

-"Rindete mujer, no tienes a donde huir"- sonrió maliciosamente el hombre de la capa negra con nubes rojas -"Seras muy bien tratada en nuestro hogar, al igual que tu bebe"-

Tanto la mujer pelirroja como Shion sabían que era una mentira.

La mujer escupió a sus pies, al mismo tiempo que cadenas hechas de Chakra salieron de su cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de advertencia y a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los que no reaccionaron a tiempo fueron apuñalados o aprisionados por las cadenas, siendo apuñalado por los picos en los eslabones que componían las cadenas. En tal caso, todo aquel que no esquivo el ataque termino muerto.

Esas cadenas de Chakra eran muy efectivas para aprisionar y retener a los Bijuus, incluso apresar al mismísimo Kyuubi no Youko.

-"¡Capturarla viva!"- ordenó el hombre vestido con la túnica negra con nubes rojas, urgencia atada en su voz.

Nunca esperaron que un ataque viniera desde atrás.

Shion estaba impresionado cuando los cuerpos de los Ninjas fueron cortados limpiamente en varios pedazos, en cuestión de un par de segundos a lo máximo. Un brillo carmesí cubría las garras del zorro, estas estaban manchadas ligeramente de sangre fresca.

-"¿Pero qué?"- pregunto el único superviviente después del ataque del zorro.

Sorprendido, Shion miro la carnicería en el claro, trozos perfectamente cortados de un tocón de madera estaba entre los restos de los cuerpos de los Ame-nin. El Kyoukou no sabia que el Ame-nin había utilizado Kawarimi no Jutsu, cuando sus instintos le avisaron del peligro, era ajeno de las técnicas que usaban estos hombres.

El zorro le vio con ojos perezosos antes de desaparecer de la vista del Ame-nin, nunca se supo cuando su cabeza fue separada del resto del cuerpo. Shion solo hizo una pequeña mueca, ante la sangría delante de él, nunca le ha gustado ver tanta sangre en un solo lugar.

La mujer Uzumaki parpadeo varias veces, no creyendo que un zorro del tamaño de un lobo o mas grande, había asesinado a sangre fría y en cuestión de segundo a los quinces Ame-nin, cortando su carne tan fácilmente como si fuera mantequilla. Las preguntas que aparecieron en su mente, por las acciones del recién llegado, fueron despedidas de su mente cuando el zorro de pelaje dorado puso los ojos en ella, su cuerpo se tenso al mismo tiempo que otra contracción la recorrió, un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios pero no podía relajarse con tal criatura delante de ella y menos aun cuando empezó a caminar con paso tranquilo en su dirección. Estaba lista para atacar al animal con sus cadenas de Chakra pero antes que pudiera moverlas a voluntad, el zorro se tumbo, gimiendo como un cachorro en busca de atención, esto la sacó de balance pero no bajo la guardia. Hasta que el zorro empezó a cantar en su lenguaje de ladridos, aullidos y gemidos, sus ojos azules celestes estaban fijos en su vientre hinchado, sorpresa cruzo su rostro cuando su bebe no nacido empezó a patear con fuerza, ni cinco segundos después, sabía que había roto aguas.

-"Genial"- se quejo la mujer pelirroja, doblándose de dolor.

Dos grandes manos la sujetaron en una posición vertical cuando sus rodillas se doblaron por el dolor y el cansancio. Rápidamente levanto la vista a la persona que le había ayudado, encontrando ojos de color marrón rojizo que la miraban con preocupación. Echo un rápido vistazo a la extraña ropa, en su opinión, que llevaba. Un casco de oro con una figura de un dragón, una túnica azul marino casi negra en la oscuridad con dos rayas rojas con adornos dorados, una en cada lado, y varios collares y colgantes colgaban de su cuello. Volvió sus ojos grises a los de Shion y por alguna razón desconcertante, su instinto le decía que podía confiar en este hombre.

En algún rincón de su mente, algo le decía que sabia la ocupación de este hombre pero no era una de sus prioridades en este momento.

-"Por favor, déjame ayudarla. Mi nombre es Shion, Kyoukou del Santuario de la diosa Athenea"- los ojos de la mujer Uzumaki se abrieron con sorpresa.

Pensaba que los libros y relatos que le contaba su marido y suegra eran solamente fantasía.


	2. Ark 0 - Nacimiento

**Ni NARUTO o Saint Seiya me perteneces, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada respectivamente.**

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí otro capitulo de Una Vulepcula en Naruto. Estoy segura que estáis notando los cambios hechos en la historia, espero que os guste y que sean realistas. **

**Antes de empezar cada capitulo voy a dejar un pequeño diccionario para aquellos que no entienda algunos terminos que aparecen en el capitulo.**

**Hokage-Iwa: **El monumento Hokage o la Montaña Hokage donde estan talladas los rostros de los Hokages.

**Shunshin no Jutsu: **La tecnica de Parpadeo de cuerpo, aquella con la que se hizo famoso Shisui. Te permite mover el cuerpo a altas velocidades para llegar de un lugar a otro en un corto periodo de tiempo, la nube de humo es para distraer y ocultar los movimientos.

**Kekkei Genkai: **Limite sanguíneo como el Sharingan, Byakugan y otros. Son habilidades que se heredan genéricamente de padres a hijos. Los Jutsus relacionados con cada Kekkei Genkai no se puede aprender si no tienes uno en especifico. Algunos de estos Kekkei Genkai se puede obtener cuando esta concentrado en algún órgano del cuerpo, como los ojos.

**Kyoukou: **Es el representante de la Diosa Athenea en la tierra y responsable del Santuario en su ausencia, también es conocido como Patriarca, Sumo Pontifice, Papa o parecido. Nombrado por la misma Diosa Athenea, normalmente ha sido un Gold Saint en el pasado.

**Saint: **Es la denominación que reciben la orden compuesta por guerreros bajos las ordenes de la Diosa Athenea. Se divide en varias categorías.

**Saint Femeninos: **Denominación que reciben las mujeres que sirven a la Diosa Athenea y una de las categorías que existen. A causa de que la Diosa Athenea siempre a sido protegida por los hombres, tienen que ocultar su rostro con una mascara para despojarse de su "feminidad" para considerarse en igualdad con los hombres y tiene que cumplir la Ley de la Mascara en caso de que algún hombre vea su rostro. La mascara representa su dignidad como Saint.

**Gold Saint: **Santo de Oro, hay doce de ellos y son los mas fuerte del Santuario. Protegen cada uno un templo correspondiente a su signo zodiacal y visten la Gold Cloth que representa su signo zodiacal.

**Templo del Kyoukou: **Se encuentra entre los templos de Piscis y el Templo de Athenea. Dentro del recinto vive el Kyoukou, donde realiza las iferentes funciones que viene con el puesto. Existe varias habitaciones y salas dentro del templo, como la Cámara del Kyoukou donde se realizan las reuniones de los Gold Saint con el Kyoukou y la Diosa Athenea o como punto de reunión cuando el Kyoukou asigna misiones a los Saints.

**Templo de Athenea: **Se encuentra entre el Templo del Kyoukou y la Estatua de la Diosa Athenea. Dentro de este recinto reside Athenea y se desconoce las habitaciones o salas importantes en su interior.

**Estatua de Athenea: **Es la parte final del ascenso de la montaña y la parte mas alta de la misma. Aquí reside una estatua que representa a la Diosa Athenea y es vista desde cualquier punto dentro del Santuario. A primera vista no es de gran importancia para para ninguna persona pensando que es pura decoracion y simbolismo, a excepción de la misma Diosa Athenea y el Kyoukou. (Se añadirá mas información en otro capitulo)

**Ninjutsu: **Son tecnicas Ninjas que utilizan Chakra y sus efectos son reales a diferencia del Genjutsu. Es una de las habilidades básicas de un Ninja.

**Kunai: **Herramienta Ninja en forma de un cuchillo de metal de doble filo que se también utiliza como arma arrojadiza. Tiene varia variaciones.

**Shuriken:** Herramienta Ninja en forma de estrella hecho de metal, normalmente se arroja a los enemigos. Tiene varias variaciones.

**Tantou:** Es una arma corta en forma de espada de doble filo de una longitud de unos 15 a 30cm y no tiene punta, solo sirve para corta. En la cultura japonesas, los Tantou son armas gemelas, se dice que para apreciar a una persona y tener una relación de amistad eterna la parte gemela del Tantou se le regala a esa persona y la otra se la queda él o ella.

* * *

Ojos grises miraban delante de ella, donde un precipicio aun mayor que la Hokage-Iwa se alzaba por encima de ella y sus acompañantes. El paisaje le recordaba vagamente a Konoha, aunque mas rocoso y con menos arboles. Aun así, la sensación de picor en su piel estaba empeorando a medida que se aproximaba a la formación rocosa pero era ignorada, en su mayoría, por la sorpresa de haber aparecido de repente delante del precipicio, en un pestañeo. Sabia que no había utilizado ningún Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo o Shunshin no Jutsu, por la falta de Chakra, en vez de eso había percibido una energía mucho mas prima y potente pero no desconocida.

_-"Algunos de nuestros antepasados podían usar una energía similar al Chakra pero mucho mas potente y difícil de dominar por su poder en bruto, incluso era difícil de despertar este poder para algunas personas del mismo lugar y mas difícil para los miembros de nuestro clan a causa del Chakra"- _oyó la voz de su marido haciendo eco en su mente, cuando le pregunto sobre el Kekkei Genkai del clan Hoshikawa, su siguiente pregunta fue como se decía la palabra escrita en el papel que creo esa situación _-"El nombre de esta energía se llama Cosmos, energía que viene de nuestro micro-universo que hay dentro de cada ser vivo"-_

El repentino movimiento y la sensación de ser recogida estilo novia, la devolvieron al presente. Miro hacia el rostro de quien la recogió en sus brazos, parpadeando un par de veces cuando se encontró con ojos celestes con las pupilas rajadas como la plata. Escaneo el rostro en donde estaban esos ojos singulares minuciosamente, siendo sorprendida en encontrar rasgos similares a los de su marido y suegra, aquellos rasgos que siempre parecían estar presentes en la descendencia Hoshikawa y que hacían destacar entre la multitud por los rasgos exóticos.

La pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer fue atrapada en su boca cuando la mujer que la sostenía empezó a saltar con una gracia y suavidad, que ligeramente envidiaba, por el precipicio.

¿Esta mujer pertenecía también al clan Hoshikawa? ¿Y a donde se fue el enorme zorro?

* * *

Shion fue sorprendido cuando la figura del enorme zorro exploto en una nube de humo para aparecer en su lugar una mujer de cabello dorado, el mismo tono que el pelaje del enorme zorro, con los mismos ojos. Un vistazo rápido de arriba abajo sobre la mujer, pudo distinguir vestimentas griegas de una sacerdotisa de Athenea pero mas elaborados, dando la impresión de ser mas importante que las demás. Sus ojos se fijaron en los dos golpes de cabello encima de su cabeza que tenían la misma coloración de las orejas del enorme zorro, al igual que el final de la trenza donde el cabello se descoloraba a blanco. Su cuerpo poseía una forma de reloj de arena y femenina pero con los hombros y la espalda mas ancha que la mujeres normales, los bíceps y antebrazos mas definidos y gruesos, al igual que las piernas pero todo eso no rebaja la belleza etérea que despedía.

Salio de su examen sobre la nueva forma del enorme zorro cuando este recogió en sus brazos a la mujer, de nombre Uzumaki Kirika, saltando de saliente a saliente con rapidez, agilidad y elegancia en sus movimientos. Mas preguntas se sumaron a las existentes sobre la existencia del enorme zorro, femenino en su opinión, pero la que mas persistía era el extraño poder que estaba mezclado con el Cosmos en el interior del zorro. También tenia preguntas sobre la mujer Uzumaki y el poder totalmente diferente y refinado que recorría su cuerpo, aunque había otro poder confinado en lo mas profundo en su interior que catalogaba como maligno y oscuro. Poder que podía decir con seguridad que no le pertenecía directamente a la Uzumaki.

Tarareo en voz baja antes de desaparecer de la zona usando su Telekinesis para transportarse al recinto donde residía los médicos del Santuario. Podía tener un gran conocimiento sobre la medicina pero cuando se trataba de partos y embarazos en una etapa avanzada o especiales, estaba completamente perdido. Por eso se formo a varias personas en este tema específicamente desde unos cientos años después de la formación del Santuario, porque los embarazos de mujeres o que el padre del bebe era un Saint, era ligeramente diferente a los normales y requirió acciones especiales para asegurar la supervivencia del bebe y la madre. Todo esto estaba relacionado con el Cosmos durante el desarrollo del bebe en su etapa de crecimiento como feto y el Cosmos de su padre, madre o ambos.

Empezó andar cuando noto de nuevo el suelo debajo de sus pies, dando pasos largos y amplios, mientras tenia su sexto sentido en el Cosmos del enorme zorro y el extraño poder de Kirika, sabiendo en todo momento donde estaban.

Llego a su destino con rapidez, tocando la puerta con fuerza pero sin romperla, unos momentos de silencio transcurrieron antes de que pasos apresurados se oyeran en el otro lado de la puerta. Una de las sirvientas y ayudantes de los médicos abrió la puerta, ojos castaños somnolientos miraron hacia él durante unos segundos antes de abrirse por completo.

-"Kyoukou Shion, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?"- pregunto la joven, arrodillarse ante su superior como muestra de respeto.

-"Necesito que avises al Jefe Medico y la Matrona para que se preparen para un nacimiento que va ocurrir esta noche, solo pueden llevar dos asistentes. Los estaré esperando en la Cámara del Kyoukou"- respondió Shion con voz de mando pero suave.

La sirviente pelinegra asintió, cerrando la puerta cuando desapareció de su vista y sin perder un minuto empezó a correr hacia las habitaciones de las personas mencionadas por su superior.

* * *

Kirika miraba maravillada los alrededores, especialmente en las plantas y arboles que no reconocía. Nunca había visto un lugar como este en toda su vida, incluso superaba la belleza de los jardines de Uzushiogakure, donde se plantaba la mayoría de las diferentes plantas existente del Continente Shinobi, incluso tenían varias decenas de plantas del otro lado del océano. Quería tanto decir parar a la mujer que la llevaba en brazos con suavidad pero con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que corría como si no tocara el suelo, solo el pequeño salto le recordaba que la mujer estaba tocando el suelo en vez de volar.

Un hueco de tristeza parecía abrirse en su pecho al recordar a su marido, Adelphos, ambos tenían la misma afición para las plantas. La tristeza fue sustituida por la ira y el odio hacia los Ame-nin y Danzou Shimura, pero sobre todo a los cuatro Shinobi de capas negras con nubes rojas que acabaron con la vida de su amado, el único consuelo que podía tener era la muerte de todos esos Shinobis sospechosos junto con los Ame-nin.

Su cuerpo se tenso al instante cuando el Chakra extranjero empezó a escapar del sello en su cuerpo, reaccionando a su ira y odio. Se había olvidado de que el sello estaba debilitado considerablemente y al menor signo de emociones negativas, el Chakra de su inquilino se escurría de los barrotes de la jaula. La pelirroja intento aplastar sus emociones negativas que estaban siendo reforzadas por el Chakra extranjero, miedo se filtro en su cuerpo por su bebe en camino.

Un pequeño suspiro contra su frente y la ausencia del viento en su contra, hizo que levantara la vista a la rubia, esta la estaba viendo con ojos tristes pero su atención se concentro en el aura dorada que rodeaba a ambas. Podía sentir como algo familiar se estaba filtrando dentro de su cuerpo poco a poco hasta lo mas profundo de ella, tuvo que callar un gemido de dolor como el Chakra extranjero empezó a rechazar y pelear contra el Cosmos de la rubia pero fue completamente sometido al instante.

Sorpresa e incredulidad estaban escritos en la cara de la pelirroja, solo dos personas podían hacer lo mismo que había hecho la rubia pero en un periodo de tiempo mas prolongado. Empezó a mover su mano hacia el final de su camiseta holgada con incertidumbre, levantando la tela y viendo el sello que contenía la mitad del Bijuu mas poderoso dentro de ella, esperando ver un abismo de negro en forma de ojo, rodado por lineas de Kanjis que se asemejaban a las pestañas.

Tuvo que pasar ambas manos por el sello casi intacto.

-"¿Que hiciste?"- pregunto mirando a la mujer rubia, esta solo sonrió de forma reconfortante hacia ella.

Sin querer y a causa de las contracciones hizo una mueca, al instante quería explicar su gesto pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro de la rubia le corto.

Iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando salieron de los jardines del Santuario, ojos grises se abrieron al ver las infraestructuras de mármol blanco alzándose con orgullo delante de ella. Nunca había visto tal estilo en su vida, sus ojos solo podían permanecer unos segundos en un sitio antes de pasar al siguiente espacio, memorizando cada detalle en su cerebro. Pero cuando entraron en el Templo de Athenea, Kirika deseaba tener el Byakugan en un ojo y el Sharingan en el otro para poder ver cada detalle de la construcción y guárdalos en su memoria.

Sus ojos querían beber en cada detalle, sobre todo en los cuadros, estatuas o frescos en las paredes, estaba mas allá de maravillada pero para su decepción, el recorrido por el Templo de Athenea fue de corta duración. Iba a quejarse y pedir en volver al templo cuando sus ojos se posaron en una enorme estatua de piedra de una mujer con un casco, vestida con un vestido parecido al que llevaba la mujer que la llevaba, un escudo en su mano izquierda y lo que parecía un ángel sin cabeza y sin brazos en su mano derecha.

-"Athenea"- susurro al reconocer la estatua de las diferentes imágenes en los libros del clan Hoshikawa.

La mujer rubia se paro en el ultimo escalón de la escalera que conducía al lugar donde residía la estatua de su diosa a la que servia, dando la espalda para que la mujer en sus brazos podía ver con claridad el Santuario, en toda su gloria durante el amanecer.

Ojos grises miraba con detenimiento la vista en frente de ella, primero en el Coliseo, seguido por la extensión de terreno donde residían las Saint Femeninas, continuando por los terrenos de entrenamiento, la Casa de Baños, la Biblioteca. Poco a poco sus ojos se posaron en el primer templo de la montaña, viendo que cada templo tenia una infraestructura diferente y el mas grande era el Templo del Kyoukou. Aunque había demorado mas tiempo en ver la torre que parecía un reloj, interesada para que serviría por no tener ninguna aguja o número para marcar la hora, solo doce símbolos diferentes que también estaban grabados en doce de los templos.

Paso la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos, se le habían secado cuando reconoció los símbolos tallados en el mármol de los diferentes templos y en el extraño reloj, eran los signos del zodiaco. Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.

-"Esto parece mas un sueño que la realidad"- murmuro Kirika, respirando profundamente para no explotar en preguntas que seguramente se derramaría como una cascada de su boca.

El movimiento en los hombros de la rubia le llamo la atención, levantando una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo pero ningún sonido parecía salir de ella. Una pregunta apareció en su mente agitada.

-"¿No puedes hablar?"- pregunto ladeando lindamente la cabeza.

La mujer rubia negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a correr directamente contra una de las paredes rocosas detrás de la estatua y en un terreno mas bajo.

-"¡Oi! ¡Espera, ttebane!"- aulló Kirika cerrando sus ojos cuando la pared estaba a un metro de distancia.

No noto ningún impacto, solo el aire contra su cuerpo y la sensación de caer. Abriendo los ojos al instante, miro hacia abajo, donde había una caída considerable pero su descenso frenético fue parado por vigas de roca que salían directamente de la pared detrás de ellas. Saltando entre ellos hasta llegar con seguridad al suelo cubierto una manta de hierba verde con pequeños parches de flores y arboles esparcidos por los alrededores.

Inspecciono el lugar hasta que vio otro templo de mármol blanco en la esquina del amplio lugar, adornado con enredaderas y plantas trepadoras, algunas de ellas con flores en pleno auge de distintos colores y formas.

Se quejo en voz baja cuando la rubia no le dejo ver mucho del templo, tanto en el interior como el exterior, hasta entrar en una habitación completamente blanca con solamente una cama y una estantería, con lo que reconoció como pinceles y frascos de tinta.

Incertidumbre se apodero de ella.

-"¿Que vas a hacer?"- pregunto en un susurro, miedo de que si hablaba mas alto moriría.

Ojos celestes con las pupilas plateadas se posaron en los suyos, antes que sus frentes de tocaran ligeramente. La respuesta a su pregunta fue contestada en fragmentos de imágenes ordenados para que pudiera entender lo que quería hacer la rubia.

Kirika solo podía asentir cuando una pregunta parecía hacer eco en su mente.

* * *

Shion no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo a que llegara las personas que había convocado a su presencia para pasar por el marco de las enormes puertas de roble, abiertas de par en par. Sabiendo en cada momento donde estaban la mujer pelirroja y el enorme zorro con forma de mujer, aunque se imaginaba ligeramente cual era el lugar donde llevaría la rubia a Kirika mientras él llamaba y esperaba a las cuatro personas para guiarlas posteriormente al lugar.

-"Kyoukou Shion"- dijeron las cuatro personas, un hombre y tres mujeres, arrodillados sobre una rodilla.

-"Gracias por su rapidez a mi llamado"- asintió Shion como un gesto para que se levantara -"Por favor, seguidme. No estoy seguro del estado de nuestra visitante inesperada"-

-"¿Puedo pedir cuanto tiempo hace que rompió aguas nuestra visitante?"- pregunto la Matrona con ojos analíticos.

-"Hace aproximadamente una media hora o mas. No se cuanto tiempo empezaron las contracciones, podrás preguntárselo personalmente cuando nos reunamos con ella"- respondió Shion, caminando a paso rápido por los largos y amplios pasillos del Templo del Kyoukou.

-"¿Cual es el nombre de nuestra visitante y su características?"- pregunto el Medico Jefe con un bloc de notas en una mano y un lápiz en la otra.

-"Su nombre es Kirika Uzumaki, posiblemente japonesa por sus rasgos y el lenguaje utilizado. Posee pelo rojo, ojos grises, su altura aproximadamente es de 1'70m, debe rondar los 50kg, desconozco su tipo sanguíneo y su edad debe rondar cerca de los treinta o algunos años menos"- dijo Shion con fluidez y de forma clara.

-"¿Ha mencionado problemas durante su embarazo o parecido?"- pregunto de nuevo el Medico Jefe.

-"No, tendrás preguntárselo personalmente. No tuve mucho tiempo para charla, a causa, de cierto individuo interesante"- respondió Shion con una sonrisa pequeña pero perceptible.

Las cuatro personas se miraron entre ellas con cejas levantadas mientras seguían a su superior.

* * *

Cinco personas entraron en la habitación, parando en seco cuando se dieron cuenta de los extraños símbolos que en conjunto parecía crear diferente sellos impresos en las paredes, techo y suelo. Shion reviso cada sello, estudiando su forma, lenguaje escrito y para que propósito, solo pudo identificar un puñado de ellos para su consternación.

Miro directamente a la mujer rubia, vestida en esta ocasión con un kimono simple blanco hasta medio muslo atado con un cinturón de tela de color morado y pantalones de 3/4 negros, sus ojos al instante se posaron en las orejas y la cola de zorro. La mujer, ahora identificada como una Kitsune, sonrió a los recién llegados con una sonrisa amable.

Un silencio incomodo se presento en la habitación, todos ellos inseguro de que decir.

-"¿Hola?"- dijo Kirika vacilante.

Eso pareció romper el silencio incomodo y el trance de los médicos que fijaron sus ojos en la mujer acostada en una cama, vestida con un camisón blanco sencillo, inmediatamente la identificaron como su paciente por el gran abultamiento en su vientre.

La Matrona no pidió permiso a Shion para llegar inmediatamente a la pelirroja que se tenso.

-"Mi nombre es Ofelia, Matrona del Santuario y unos de los responsables de que tanto usted como su bebe vivan cuando todo esto halla terminado"- dijo la mujer con voz seria pero con toque de suavidad a la misma.

Kirika estudio la apariencia de esta mujer de nombre Ofelia, cabello castaño claro casi rubio, ojos miel y labios delgados pero con ligeras arrugas en las esquinas por las sonrisas, una figura curvilínea sobre todo en la cintura y caderas, la misma mirada escrutadora de un medico en sus ojos y un porte de una mujer seria. Vestida un simple vestido de estilo griego blanco con sandalias de tiras, sin ningún adorno encima. Su pelo estaba en un coleta baja y por el aspecto de la misma, estaba segura que fue hecha a toda prisa.

-"Antes de empezar tengo que preguntarle si ha tenido problemas durante el embarazo o parecido"- pidió la mujer, interrumpiendo su estudio sobre ella.

Paso unos segundos antes que respondiera.

-"No he tenido ningún problema o parecido durante el embarazo"-

-"¿Cuanto tiempo de gestación tiene el feto?"- pregunto en esta ocasión el Medico Jefe.

Kirika estrecho los ojos en desconfianza cuando tuvo una mirada rápida sobre el hombre. Le recordaba a Orochimaru con el pelo negro largo, los ojos ámbar y la piel pálida como la de un fantasma, pero faltaba el brillo tenebroso que había visto adquirir los ojos de Orochimaru con el tiempo y la coloración de color morado alrededor de ellos.

-"Once meses y medio aproximadamente, los medico de donde vengo dijeron que iba a salir de cuentas hace un mes"- respondió Kirika, echando un vistazo a las dos personas en el fondo.

Ambas eran mujeres alrededor de su edad seguramente o mas jóvenes. La que estaba a la derecha era más alta por unos buenos centímetros sobre su compañera. Tenia pelo corto rubio, casi platino y grandes ojos verdes rodeados por largas pestañas negras, una linda nariz, labios rosados. Su vestimenta era simple, una camiseta de mangas corta pero de longitud larga, pantalones hasta la rodilla rojos y el mismo tipo de sandalia que las cuatro personas parecían llevar.

La chica a su lado era lo contrario, pelo largo como la tinta, atado en dos coletas altas con lazos rosas, ojos rosados brillantes que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, tez blanca y rasgos semejantes a cierto clan. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con un lazo rosa oscuro alrededor de su cintura y las típicas sandalias. Si no fuera por la emoción que se mostraba con facilidad en su rostro, habría pensado que la mujer era un Uchiha de las ramas mas distanciadas.

Preguntas se hicieron a partir de la mujer y el hombre, respondiendo con sinceramente, sabia que no podía mentir si quería que todo fuera bien durante el parto. Una rápida comprobación sobre cuanto había dilatado, Ofelia le dijo que estaba lista para empujar y sacar a su bebe que vería dentro de unas horas.

* * *

Todo estaba preparado por la Kitsune rubia que estaba en la cabeza de la cama, agarrando ambas de sus manos como apoyo y una forma directa de introducir su Cosmos a la pelirroja. Aunque los ojos celestes con las pupilas plateadas estaban fijas en el sello en la piel sin cubrir, en un estado casi normal.

La mujer Uzumaki sabia que no iba a sobrevivir después de todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron este día. Tenia heridas de gravedad, como un pulmón perforado por una de las varias costillas rotas, lo mismo sucedía con el hígado y el bazo, heridas de Kunai y Shuriken a los largo de su cuerpo, uno de sus hombros dislocados, quemaduras por Ninjutsus de tipo fuego o rayo. Incluso después de curar algunas de ellas mientras que la mayoría fueron curadas por la Kitsune, que sujetaba ambas de su mano mientras le transmitía su Cosmos para mantener bajo control al Kyuubi y mantenía estable el sello en todo su conjunto.

Pelear en un estado como el suyo no era una buena idea, era todo lo contrario. Sus reservas gigantescas de Chakra estaban por los suelos, al utilizar la mayoría de su Chakra para mantener una barrera que protegía a su bebe no nacido de los Ninjutsus de tipo rayo, o fortalece su cuerpo para ir mas rápido cuando escapaba de los Ame-nin. Todo esto juntado con la tensión del parto acababa de activar un sello especifico gravado en su piel.

Este sello le acaba de condenar a la muerte.

En estos momentos, maldecía al clan Yoshikawa, específicamente a su suegra. Iba a tener unas palabras con ella cuando se reencontrara con ella en el otro mundo o en el mas allá, esa anciana todavía tenia años por vivir.

Aun así tristeza, melancolía, dolor y otras emociones encogía su corazón de nuevo. Solo iba a estar a lado de su pequeña hija durante unos minutos hasta que su corazón se detuviera o hasta su alma fuera devorada. Podía ser un integrante del clan Uzumaki pero ni siquiera la gran resistencia, las enormes reservas de Chakra o el alto metabolismo de su cuerpo, iba a salvarla de la muerte que la esperaba sin prisas.

Un grito crudo salió de su garganta cuando el Chakra oscuro empezó a correr por su venas, al mismo tiempo que sellos negros se expandía por la piel de su cuerpo. El apretón de la Kitsune en sus manos aumento, al igual que el flujo de Cosmos que inundaba su interior.

No, no iba a sobrevivir a esto.

Shion solo podía ver asombrado y sorprendido cuando los sellos negros aparecieron desde el vientre de la mujer pelirroja para extenderse por su cuerpo. Su sangre se convirtió en hielo, podía sentir la presencia oscura estaba dentro de la mujer con mas claridad y por su sentidos Lemurianos estaba siendo transferido al bebe aun dentro del útero.

Un gruñido profundo le detuvo en seco, al instante que puso su mano en el remolino negro que había tatuado en el estomago de la mujer. Sus ojos se movieron en la dirección del gruñido, encontrando los ojos celestes y plateados del zorro místico con cautela, sobre todo cuando sudor frió corrió por su nuca. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar por el rabillo de su ojo a la mujer Kitune con los mismos ojos que estaban mirando también a él, con un brillo de advertencia. Otro gruñido aun mas amenazante retumbo desde la garganta del zorro, en el segundo que encendió su Cosmos.

Mandíbulas con dientes afilados y de aspecto peligroso atrapo el brazo con la mano tocando el vientre de la mujer pelirroja. Miedo paso por su cuerpo pero poniendo su atención al zorro, vio y sintio que solo estaba sujetando su brazo en sus mandíbulas, sin ninguna presión para dañar dicha extremidad, era solo un avisó.

-"Detente, no toques el sello"- dijo la mujer pelirroja con dificultad, tumbada en la cama.

Los cuatro médicos estaban mirando con preocupación el brazo de su superior atrapado en las mandíbulas del zorro con sus cuerpos tensos, listo para luchar en la orden de su líder.

-"Algo oscuro esta siendo transferido al bebe"- declaró Shion con suavidad y preocupación.

La mujer solo se rió, no había alegría en su risa solo sarcasmo.

-"Dime algo que ya no sé"- contesto la mujer con sequedad -"Si tocas algo del sello vas a tener que preocuparte por un lívido zorro enorme, mucho mas grande que el doradito, en vez de mas Ame-nin"-

-"¿Ame-nin?"- pregunto Shion confundido.

El zorro dorado soltó el brazo de Shion cuando alejo su mano del vientre de la mujer, apoyando sus patas delanteras en la cama, olfateo a la mujer pero sus ojos estaban en las marcas negras, reconocimiento brillaban en los ojos celestes y plateados. Solo pudo bufar molesto, nunca se espero que su próxima portadora fuera lo que iba a ser después de salir del útero de su madre, condenada a muerte.

Shion solo pudo negar con la cabeza en la frustración y la confusión. Salio de la habitación, parecía que todo estaba atendido en todos los sentidos y su presencia parecía solo estorbar.

* * *

La mujer Uzumaki se congelo por el miedo. Solo podía ver en el temor como se formaba lentamente el espíritu translucido demacrado con larga cabellera blanca, de la cual sobresalían dos cuernos rojos, de piel de color purpura, el blanco de los ojos eran negro mientras que el iris era de un color amarillo enfermizo y la pequeñas pupilas negras. Estaba envuelto en grandes vestiduras blancas con un rosario en su brazo izquierdo. Sus parpados se cerraron cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el Tantou sujeto por los dientes puntiagudos de color negro.

Cerro sus ojos grises, ignorando el frió a su alrededor y maldiciendo a su ancestro que había creado esta técnica junto con los antepasados del clan Hoshikawa.

Los dos pares de ojos celestes y plateados también podía ver al Dios de la Muerte, conocido como el Shinigami, que miraba con avaricia el alma que tenia atrapada en su largo cabello blanco puntiagudo. En ambas mentes pensamientos idénticos se procesaban, un vistazo entre ellas un plan se ingenio de inmediato.

La próxima media hora fue un borrón de colores, sonidos y movimientos que no se registraron en el cerebro de la pelirroja, solo se podía centrar en el dolor y la voces de los médicos que la estaban ayudando a traer a su bebe al mundo, trabajo que tendría que haber realizado su suegra.

Hasta que el llanto de un bebe rompió a través de la niebla de su cerebro. Era el llanto de su bebe.

-"Es una niña"- informo Ofelia, envolviendo a la pequeña en una manta blanca.

-"Dámela"- exigió la mujer con los ojos fijos en el bulto entre los brazos de la griega.

Ofelia obedeció, entregando a la pequeña a su madre, sin ser ofendida por la exigencia en la voz de la pelirroja. Algo no se sentía bien, la pelirroja no debería de ser tan pálida y tener un aspecto tan demacrado, y muchos menos sus ojos no deberían de tener esa expresión de dolor y tristeza que fueron ocultados por el amor de una madre cuando tuvo a su hija en sus brazos.

Miro al zorro, tumbado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y a la mujer Kitsune. Dos pares de ojos celestes con las pupilas rajadas plateadas estaban mirando fijamente al Shinigami por encima de la mujer, el Tantou en su mano libre mientras que la otra salió del espíritu de la mujer. Un gruñido gutural retumbo en su garganta, todas las personas se paralizaron para ver al animal.

Shion había entrado cuando escucho los gritos de la recién nacida, mirando primero al zorro y después a la mujer, dirigiendo sus ojos a donde estaban mirando, no vio nada pero sus instintos como Saint le decía que algo estaba allí.

-"Shion-san"- llamo la mujer pelirroja con ojos llenos de lagrimas -"Por favor, cuide de mi hija, su nombre es Adalia"-

Sorpresa cruzo el rostro de Shion por la desesperación en la voz de la mujer.

-"Mi tiempo se va acabar en pocos segundos"- explico mirando al Shinigami detrás de ella, estaba lamiendo la hoja del Tantou.

Sorpresa cruzó los rostros de todos los presentes cuando el zorro subió a la cama, lamiendo las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de la mujer, antes de lamer la sangre del cuerpo del bebe. Al instante, Shion supo que la pequeña recién nacida iba a ser parte del Santuario, aunque su vida fuera entre las sombras del mismo.

En ese momento sus ojos vieron al Shinigami detrás de la mujer, sorpresa y horror cruzo su rostro cuando vio como el espíritu atrapado en la cabellera blanca era decapitado, un segundo después la mujer pelirroja cayo muerta en la cama.

Antes que el Shnigami pudiera devorar el espíritu de la mujer Uzumaki, el gran zorro lo ataco. Al mismo tiempo, la Kitsune de cabellera rubia utilizo los pocos segundos de distracción para recoger los dos trozos del alma de la pelirroja.

Shion vio fascinado como el alma empezó a encogerse hasta convertirse en una esfera pequeña de color verde azulado con vetas blancas y negras esparcidas, sorprendido al ver que los colores parecían bailar y que pequeñas chispas de electricidad azul aparecían de vez en cuando.

El Shinigami no podía arremeter contra el gran zorro, no poseía la fuerza suficiente en este mundo para hacerlo, solo pudo desaparecer indignado por que algo mas le había arrebatado su comida. Solo pudo contentarse con la pequeña esfera de poder que se añadido a su rosario, mirando con insatisfacción hacia el zorro mientras desapareció.

Shion se quedo impresionado y algo asustado al ver visto, cara a cara, a uno de los representantes de la muerte. El llanto de la pequeña Adalia le saco de su estado congelado, si su suposición era correcta la Guerra Santa contra Hades estaba cerca de estallar.


	3. Ark 0 - Decisiones

**Ni NARUTO o Saint Seiya me perteneces, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada respectivamente.**

**Cualquier pregunta que os surga en alguna palabras en el capitulo, podéis dejarlas en los comentarios. La contestare en el próximo capitulo.**

**Lo siento por el retraso pero tengo una cría de gato de un mes o menos y requiere toda mi atención.**

* * *

Movimiento bajo los parpados fue perceptible, debajo de la piel antes que se moviera para revelar ojos grises acerados. Los parpados escondieron varias veces de nuevo esos ojos para que se ajustaran a la luz de su entorno.

-"¿Es así como es estar dentro del estomago del Shinigami?"- pregunto Kirika en un susurro casi inaudible, miedo de que algo pasara.

Un ceño adorno sus características mientras revisaba sus alrededores. Estaba en medio de un altar de cemento al aire libre, en frente de un enorme acantilado que se alzaba hasta el mismísimo cielo con una cueva de grandes proporciones en la base, los alrededores era como una especie de pantano o lago con isletas conectadas por las gruesas y largas raíces de los arboles, tejiéndose entre si en el agua tan cristalina que dejaba ver el fondo.

El altar estaba compuesto por tres niveles de altura en forma circular con tres altos pilares blancos en cada nivel y el altar en el centro. Cada pilar estaba completamente en blanco pero con grietas considerables o trozos que faltan, cualquier signo de escritura que existió en ellos había sido eliminado. El suelo tampoco estaba como era originalmente, también corría grietas de diferente tamaño en el cemento con algunas zonas inundadas por el agua.

El acantilado delante de ella estaba resquebrajado severamente, parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento y sobre todo con pequeñas piedras cayendo de vez en cuando de la formación rocosa. Se podía ver que en el fondo de la cueva se había derrumbado y el agua estaba anegando el lugar.

En el otro extremo, el pantano-lago había perdido completamente su gloria de belleza y la ilusión de haber salido de un cuento de hadas. El agua una vez cristalina como el cristal, dejando ver el fondo, ahora era como la tinta que brillaba sobriamente. El terreno en los parches de tierra era desértica, toda vida vegetal que nació en ellos se había extinguido, a excepción de los arboles que sus raíces creaban caminos sobre el agua pero su aspecto era miserable completamente, tonos de grises a negros pintaban la corteza de ellos, incluso las plantas que parecían nacer de los arboles habían desaparecido como si algo los hubiera quemado.

Incluso en este estado deteriorado, identifico este lugar como su paisaje mental.

El acantilado era la representación del poder del Kyuubi y la cueva su jaula, ahora sin barrotes. El altar era el sello especial que su suegra había creado para ella después de que se casara con su hijo, los niveles eran las capas que poseía el Fuuinjutsu, cada nivel tenia tres pilares y cada uno de estos pilares estaban escritos sellos mas pequeños que por separado eran débiles pero mucho mas poderosos que algunos sellos, pero junto era como una obra maestra de un Maestro de Fuuinjutsu. El nivel de dificultad de los pilares aumentaba como escalón subías hacia el altar, aun así todo este entresijo de sellos estaban ligado al sello principal que había contenido a una de las mitades del Kyuubi. Todo esos sellos era para apoyar al sello principal, el Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, junto con obtener una inmunidad al Cosmos de sus familiares Hoshikawa, ayudar en caso de que se quedara embaraza puesto que los embarazos con uno de los padres del Clan Hoshikawa era diferentes a causa de su Kekkei Genkai, obtener apoyo para poner en un estado sumiso al Kyuubi en caso de que su Chakra se sobreponga a su mente y otros efectos mas. Entre ellos, el que paso su carga a su hija cuando este propio sello concluyo que el porcentaje de que el Kyuubi saliera de su interior era mayor que el 50%, sin ningún miembro del clan Hoshikawa a los alrededores y su estado de salud no aguantaría el parto.

-"Esto tardara un tiempo en volver a ser lo que era pero con algunas variaciones"-

Kirika se sobresalto a la nueva voz detrás de ella. Una risa como los cascabeles parecía resonar por el lugar cuando cayo del altar en que se despertó.

-"¿Como?"- pregunto la pelirroja al ver a la Kitsune de pelo dorado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión contemplativa en su cara mientras miraba el paisaje.

Ojos celestes con las pupilas rajadas plateadas se posaron en sus ojos grises.

-"Creo que presentaciones están a la orden del día. Se me conocen comúnmente como Vulpecula, encantada"- sonrió la Kitsune con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se sentaba delante de Kirika que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta.

Todo los acontecimientos estaban pasando factura a su proceso de pensamiento.

-"No hace falta que te presentes"- dijo Vulpecula levantando una mano cuando el ingenio volvió a su acompañante -"Eres Uzumaki Kirika, esposa de Hoshikawa Adelphos, madre de Adalia, hija de Uzumaki Hibiki y Uzumaki Ryouga, hermana mayor de Uzumaki Kushina y nieta del ultimo Uzukage. Actualmente ex-Jinchuuriki y estas muerta. La única razón por la que no estas en el estomago del Shinigami es que hice un trueque con él, tu alma por una cuenca de poder recolectado desde el mismo Inframundo de Hades"-

Tanto los ojos grises como el rostro reflejaba incredulidad y sorpresa durante unos momentos antes de que se escondiera detrás de su mascara Kunoichi, mirando con una expresión neutral que no regalaba nada.

-"¿Quien eres? ¿Que eres? La ultima vez que nos encontramos no podías hablar"- pregunto Kirika en voz baja pero perfectamente audible y clara.

Una sonrisa divertida se expandió en los labios de Vulpecula, le encantaba cuando integrantes no nacidos dentro del clan Hoshikawa se encontraba con ella en situaciones parecidas. Por parecidas, quería decir dentro de sus paisajes mentales.

-"La razón de porque no puedo hablar en el mundo físico, es sencilla, carezco de voz propia ¿La razón? Simple, hace miles de años que me quitaron ese don por mis conocimientos y la única manera que puedo comunicarme con las limitadas personas con las que puedo, es a partir de transferir imágenes en un orden para que entienda mi objetivo"- explicaba Vulpecula moviendo su muñeca en un circulo, al instante pequeñas pantallas apariencia entre el espacio de sus dos cuerpos -"Pero puedo hablar libremente, si se le puede llamar así, cuando estoy dentro de la mente de una de esas personas limitadas puesto que no existe un lenguaje definido. Dentro de una mente lo que transmite el significado que dan las palabras son las intenciones y pensamientos propios de cada uno, que son percibidos con mucha mas claridad que cuando estas en el mundo físico puesto que la Maldición de Balal no afecta en este aspecto a los seres humanos o que tienen la capacidad de hablar"-

La Kitsune callo por unos momentos mirando los alrededores con un ojo critico, esperando que sus palabras fueran analizadas una por una por la mujer pelirroja para que entendiera lo que quería decir. Cuando sintió compresión en su aura, siguió.

-"¿Quien soy? ¿Que soy? Esas son preguntas con la misma respuesta, puesto que no tengo una identidad como la tuya. Solo soy una Cloth sin rango definido por acontecimientos que no puedo hablar en estos momentos. Uno de los ropajes sagrados creados y basados en una de las constelaciones en el cielo nocturno cuando la Diosa Athenea pidió ayuda al pueblo de Muu que la veneraban, durante el final del Hipermito para proteger a los niños combatientes, dándoles la victoria"- silencio se extendió para no asfixiar a Kirika con la información que necesitaba ser analizada y comprendida poco a poco, junto con los conocimientos que había adquirido desde el clan Hoshikawa -"Nos consideran Sacras porque estamos hechas por materiales vivos, como el Stardust Sand, Oricalco y Gammanium. A causa de las distintas proporciones de estos metales en cada una de nosotras, nuestro poder es diferente y por lo tanto se nos ha definido con rangos. Estos materiales también nos dan la oportunidad de crecer y evolucionar de acuerdo a los atributos y habilidades que nos han dado durante nuestra creación junto con el desarrollo y crecimiento de nuestro portador. Aunque soy una excepción curiosa a eso, parcialmente"-

-"¿Por que?"- pregunto Kirika en un tono neutro, curiosidad hacia cosquillas dentro de su mente.

-"Porque mi tercera portadora fue alguien de tu mundo"- sus ojos celestes no perdieron en la ligera contracción de su dedo meñique en la mano derecha -"Las paredes que dividen las diferentes dimensiones y mundos alternativos, se vuelven muy delgadas y frágiles hasta el punto de sobreponerse unas a otras, dando la oportunidad rara de internar en la otra dimensión durante un tiempo limitado hasta que las paredes vuelvan a su estado natural. Esto se debe a las enormes cantidades energías residuales que perduran durante años después de grandes guerras, en este mundo es el Cosmos y en el tuyo el Chakra"-

-"No lo entiendo en toda su plenitud"- admitió Kirika después de varios minutos de silencio pensativo.

-"Es normal, no tienes la historia completa y el tiempo en esta ocasión se esta acabando"- explico la Kitsune mirando al cielo, ahora de un tono grisáceo, el antiguo cielo pintado por los colores del amanecer ido.

-"¿Que esta pasando fuera de aquí? ¿Y lo que me esta pasando?"- pregunto Kirika, tragando de forma disimulada su saliva.

Algo le decía que esta situación no estaba bien.

-"Tu cuerpo físico, el de que esta hecho de carne y huesos, esta muerto"- ojos celestes y plateados echo un vistazo al aura de su acompañante notando el miedo -"Tu alma no ha sido devorada por el Shinigami porque yo intervine e hice un intercambio, el que te mencione con anterioridad y tu alma esta sellada dentro de una esfera que creo una de mis anteriores portadoras por acontecimientos parecidos en este día, excluyendo al Kyuubi, actualmente la tengo en mis manos en el mundo físico"-

-"¿Por que?"- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con ojos estrechos.

-"Para darte la oportunidad de pasar una década o dos con tu hija, ¿no quieres verla crecer y enseñarle por ti misma? ¿Pasar tiempo con ella y escucharla de como ha sido su día? Aunque el desbloqueo de su Chakra tendrá que esperar hasta que despierte su Cosmos, la formación del clan Hoshikawa y la que se hará en este mundo es inversa para que él Saint o la Saintia se apoye mas en el Cosmos que en su Chakra"- una pequeña sonrisa sádica bailaba en los labios de la Kitsune -"O varios enemigos harán "¡Boom!" literalmente. Estas dos energías no se llevan especialmente bien"-

-"¿Y que recibes a cambio?"- desconfianza brillaba detrás de las murallas en los ojos grises.

-"Una compañera, principalmente"- esta declaración cogió con la guardia baja a la pelirroja -"Normalmente soy yo quien guía durante el entrenamiento a mis portadores con la ayuda de aquí y allá pero cuando se trata de Chakra o relacionado, soy una Sensei inútil. En casos normales, donde mi portador es huérfano uso su Chakra para la auto-curación durante las batallas, puesto que son ajenos a que es el Chakra. Si no hay maestro para enseñar es una perdida de tiempo en controlar algo que puede auto-dañar, hasta el punto de matarte"-

-"¿Y?"- empujo Kirika con una mirada de escepticismo.

-"Mi trato es el siguiente, si aceptas voy a introducir de nuevo tu alma a tu cuerpo y volveré a conectar la conexión de alma-cuerpo pero esto dudara un tiempo limitado"- una mirada seria se adueño de los ojos de Vulpecula -"No soy un dios y mucho menos tengo el poder de uno, mi poder es limitado y mis conocimientos actuales los he conseguido a través de los años y de la sangre de mis anteriores portadores, cuando estaba en un estado que no me podía auto-regenerar por mi misma, ademas del Chakra y el Cosmos de ellos, dándome una pseudo-conciencia desde mi tercera portadora. Lo único que pido a cambio es que sirvas bajo las ordenes directas de mi y el Kyoukou, dudo mucho que vivas cuando nazca mi diosa, se te dará una de las Cloths especiales que te darán el privilegio de usar el Cosmos por un sello especial de conversión, que convierte el Chakra en Cosmos, la cantidad de Cosmos que vas a tener es la misma que tus reservas de Chakra... ¿Aceptas?"-

Una mano delicada femenina con garras se extendía en el aire, esperando. Ojos grises miraban esa mano como si iba la dañaría de alguna manera, pero las palabras anteriores resonaban con fuerza dentro de su mente.

¿Debía aceptar?

En verdad, quería estar con su hija todo el tiempo que pudiera obtener. Era su bebe, el que ha estado casi un año dentro de ella, creciendo. Y ahora estaba sola en un mundo que no conocía en absoluto, en compañía de desconocidos. Su principal sueño era de crear una familia, enseñar a sus hijos todo lo relacionado con Uzushiogakure y el clan Uzumaki en memoria de sus padres y abuelos, ayudarlos en cada paso del camino y cuando pidieran ayuda después de hacerse mayores, de verlos reír con felicidad y muchas cosas mas.

Pero la realidad era cruel y siempre lo sera, algo que había entendido a los trece años.

Todos sus sueños de tener una familia numerosa fueron destrozados después de ver morir a su querido esposo. Su querido Adelphos estaba muerto, estaba en otro mundo y ella estaba muerta, su hija era huérfana en este momento y no tenia ni idea de lo que le iba a pasar en el futuro.

Y aquí le estaba dando la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo limitado con ella, en bandeja de plata como una oportunidad de oro.

Era tan surrealista.

Y aun así, ella quería con todo su ser aceptar para ayudar a su hija en su futuro, aunque sea un poco. No le importaba.

Así que acepto, apretando la mano ofrecida con fuerza y una mirada determinada en sus ojos grises. Nadie le iba a quitar el derecho de estar al lado de su hija y menos menospreciar tal oportunidad, tanto por ella, por su hija y por su marido.

Iba a ayudar a su hija a convertirse en la mujer mas poderosa que este mundo haya visto para que pudiera cumplir los sueños que pudiera tener y que la realidad no la golpeara con la misma crueldad que la golpeo a ella. Ademas de ser la mejor madre en el mundo.

Y eso era una promesa para su hija y un juramento para ella.

Y como integrante del clan Uzumaki no iba a romper ninguna de esas cosas.

-"¡Prepárate nuevo mundo! ¡Porque aquí llega Uzumaki Kirika! ¡La madre de la mujer mas fuerte en el mundo! ¡Ttebane!"- exclamo la pelirroja, alzando su puño derecho hacia el cielo gris.

Su mundo se convirtió de nuevo a la oscuridad después de volver a respirar cuando su alma volvió a su cuerpo.

* * *

Todos los ojos estaban en el cuerpo reanimado de Uzumaki Kirika, mas concretamente en su pecho que bajaba y subía en un ritmo lento.

Todos los humanos y Lemuriano estaban seguros de que su corazón se salto un latido por el susto que tuvieron cuando el cuerpo de Kirika se sentó de repente, ojos abiertos de par en par junto con con sus labios, aspirando una profunda bocanada de aire antes de que los ojos se movieran a la parte trasera de su cabeza y cayera inconsciente en la cama.

No hace ni tres minutos que habían dado la hora de su muerte antes de que volviese entre los muertos.

Y todo esto era el resultado de la Kitsune en la sala, sosteniendo en este momento a la hija de Kirika contra su pecho y dándole de mamar. Todo lo que había hecho era introducir el alma de la mujer dentro de su cuerpo muerto y restablecer la unión cuerpo-alma con un Kinjutsu. Era considerado así por ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza por revivir a los muertos durante un tiempo limitado o hasta que el poder que sostiene este Kinjutsu, dentro del rango Fuuinjutsu, se agote o que el usuario corte el poder para mantenerlo activo.

Ojos marrón cobrizo miraron a la Kitsune, desconfianza brillando en ellos con claridad y algo de repulsión. Ojos celestes y plateados le devolvieron la mirada con dureza y seriedad, dando a entender que no se arrepentía de su acciones y que lo había hecho de buena gana.

Los médicos en la habitación contendieron sus respiraciones como dos Cosmos chocaban entre si con intenciones diferentes pero negativas, sabían que el Kyoukou estaba en desacuerdo con las acciones de la Kitsune que se mantenía firme en su lugar. Las chicas mas jóvenes se sobresaltaron cuando los ojos de Vulpecula se posaron en ellos cuatro.

Vulpecula tenia el deber de mantener en secreto su identidad y el conocimiento de que su portadora era una Saintia a toda costa, a exclusión de los futuros Gold Saints, el Kyoukou y la Diosa Athenea. Por suerte, había aprendido muchos trucos durante el tiempo que era usada por sus anteriores portadores y algunos de sus familiares, que venían por accidente a este mundo. Aunque sobre todo sus trucos se basaban en el Fuuinjutsu, era sencillo sellar y extraer los recuerdos de las personas con información que no deberían de saber por su propio bien.

Kanjis de color negro aparecieron en el suelo rodeando a la Kitsune antes que varias lineas de ellos se disparara hacia los médicos, quedando atrapados en círculos compuestos por Kanjis que brillaron en oro por unos segundos antes de desaparecer de la vista, dejando detrás cuatro piedras de cristal suspendidas en el aire. Este cristal era la representación física de los recuerdos sellados y extraídos de los cuatro médicos, sobre los eventos que ocurrieron ese día sobre lo relacionado con el nacimiento de Adalia.

Shion estallo su Cosmos hasta que pudo ser libre del Fuuinjutsu alrededor de él, moviéndose libremente de nuevo y poner una distancia segura entre Vulpecula y su persona. La Cloth estaba agradecida de que el templo y sus terrenos estaban rodeados por una barrera que podía manejar, aislando la zona para que el Cosmos del Kyoukou no pudiera ser sentido por los demás habitantes del Santuario.

_"Vulpecula es la responsable de mantener la verdadera identidad de su portador como un secreto, tanto por el bien de todos los integrantes del Santuario y por el mismo portador. No se le debe de cuestionar sus acciones, a excepción de la Diosa Athenea."_

Las palabras escritas en una pagina de los muchos libros guardados en el Santuario y solo vistos por el ojo del Kyoukou o la diosa Athenea resonaron en su mente. Aun así, quería tanto preguntar lo que había hecho a sus subordinados y a Kirika.

Vulpecula podía ver claramente la desconfianza en los ojos del Kyoukou, incluso podía sentir el sentimiento con mayor claridad en su Cosmos.

Soltó un suspiro cansado por toda la situación en si. No era fácil resquebrajar la pared que dividía ambas dimensiones, incluso en su momento mas débil, y mucho menos volver a cerrar el camino para impedir que cualquiera entrara en esta dimensión pero todo el esfuerzo valía la pena cuando una nueva portadora aparecía.

Apunto un dedo hacia el Kyoukou, iluminándose por un Cosmos dorado con un toque de todos los colores aquí y allá. Shion iba a esquivar el pequeño rayo dirigido a su persona pero se encontró con el mismo diagramas de Kanjis formando un circulo a su alrededor, de donde salían lazos negros que se aferraron a sus miembros con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse el tiempo suficiente para que el rayo impactara en su frente y cayera en la inconsciencia.

La energía dirigida al Kyoukou no era un ataque, solo era una manera de transmitir lo que había hecho y lo que iba a suceder en los próximos días por enseñarles memorias pasadas.

Un gruñido bajo retumbo en su pecho, inquietando a la recién nacido que había dejado de alimentarse y estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo con rapidez. Los ojos de Vulpecula se suavizaron a la vista de su pequeña y futura portadora. Si por un casual, no pudo haberla traído a este mundo antes de nacer, hubiera vivido una vida de un arma temida y deseada por muchos, incluso si Agatha aun vivía.

A veces, se arrepentía de su contracto con el clan Hoshikawa pero en este momento solo había dos integrantes directas del mismo, una ya de edad avanzada y otra recién nacida. Esperaba que Adalia formara una familia aquí como la mayoría de sus antecesores que la portaron y así el Kekkai Genkai del clan se extinguiera.

Este Kekkei Genkai era demasiado peligroso para el mundo basado en el Chakra.

* * *

En lo alto del Star Hill estaba un pequeño templo construido desde la Era Mitológica, solo accesible para la misma Athenea y el Kyoukou. La construcción era pequeña, sencilla pero bella, mármol blanco componía los pilares, el suelo, las escaleras y todos lo demás pero lo más valioso dentro de este templo estaba debajo de él.

Una enorme biblioteca con miles de libros, pergaminos, tablas de arcilla cocida y otros utensilios para escribir la historia estaban almacenado en este lugar, desde el primer día que la biblioteca se empezó a cavar entre las rocas. Miles de años de conocimiento se guardaba en este espacio amplio y ordenado. Varias replicas de libros de este sitio estaba distribuidas por el mundo entero pero aun en poder del Santuario, la mayoría.

Esa era la razón por la cual Shion entro, buscando información sobre una Cloth en particular y lo que debería de esperar de su futura portadora. Las imágenes del pasado relacionado con Vulpecula y sus anteriores portadora, aun se reproducía detrás de sus parpados como si estuviera en persona en esos momentos mostrados.

Había captado el mensaje en sí, la cual era sus respuestas a las preguntas que se formularon por lo que paso hace un día atrás pero otras se formularon a partir de algunos momentos de esas memorias. La razón de que Kirika aun vivía, era por Vulpecula y un sello que iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza pero de un tiempo limitado, y los cristales eran los recuerdos sellados en una forma física para que pudieran ser usados como poder, a través de un método que se relacionaba con la Alquimia.

Con todo esto, dedujo que Vulpecula era mucho mas superior que sus hermanas, por lo menos en lo que concierne a poseer una conciencia mas desarrollada, capaz de crear planes, de comprender realmente por ella sola lo que esta sucediendo, apoyar a su portadora como si fuera un ser humano y poder convertirse temporalmente en seres vivos de carne y hueso. Estaba interesado en que más era superior a sus hermanas y que poderes poseía. Hasta ahora sabia a ciencia cierta que la Cloth poseía conocimientos amplios de Alquimia y Fuuinjutsu, adquiridos por el paso del tiempo y los familiares de sus antiguos portadores.

Otro tema a tratar, los familiares de los portadores. Desde las memorias mostradas a podido entender que algunas Cloths, sobre todo las Gold Cloth han sido portadas por estos familiares y capaz de usar el Cosmos a causa de un sello de conversión, que convierte el poder que utilizan estas personas y Kirika en Cosmos. Aunque la mayoría de ellos ya sabían como usar el Cosmos o por lo menos una versión donde el poder extranjero y el Cosmos se sincronizan, por una palabra mejor.

Sus ojos marrón cobrizo paseaban de estante a estante buscando algo que mencionase sobre dicha armadura y poco a poco sus brazos empezaron a llenarse con información plasmada en algún tipo de superficie. Cuando sus brazos no podían albergar mas información, usó su Telekinesis para hacer levitar los objetos hasta una mesa redonda en el medio de la biblioteca para proseguir su búsqueda.

Suspirando con cansancio cuando sus brazos se llenaron de nuevo completamente, por cuarta vez, caminó hasta la mesa y dejo los artículos para poder sentarse en la única silla de aspecto cómodo, metiendo una de sus manos en una las anchas mangas de su túnica de donde saco un cuaderno pequeño y un lápiz que dejo en la mesa. Cogió uno de los artículos más cercano a él, empezando a leer con detenimiento su contenido y apuntando los detalles de información que llamaba su atención.

Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta que algunos párrafos o paginas completas estaban en blanco por alguna razón desconocida, tenia la ligera sospecha que se trataba de una especie de sello.

Poco a poco y con el paso de las horas los artículos encima de la mesa iban siendo menos, puesto que cuando Shion terminaba de leerlos, volvían a su lugar por medio de la Telekinesis. Varias paginas de su cuaderno se llenaron con apuntes, teorías, pensamientos y otras palabras para entender que era exactamente la Vulpecula no Cloth y que debe hacer en el futuro cuando la pequeña Adalia tenga edad suficiente para despertar su Cosmos, dando inicio a su entrenamiento como Saintia.

Aun así, solo pudo averiguar cinco cosas hasta el momento:

Una, Vulpecula había conseguido una mente propia mas desarrollada que las de sus hermanas, no se sabe la razón de esto pero se piensa que esta "evolución" ocurrió cuando su segundo Saint que la portaba desapareció misteriosamente. Medio centenar de años después reapareció, con casi el mismo aspecto desde su desapareció y que estaba acompañado por un niño que portaba dicha armadura. Todo esto ocurrió en la Era Mitológica, varios años mas tarde de que Athenea terminara por completo el Santuario.

Dos, la "evolución" de dicha armadura y el poder del Saint que apareció después de la desaparición de su antecesor, asusto al Kyoukou e hizo a la diosa sospechosa por el poder del joven Saint. Esto provocó que Athenea obligara al Vulpecula no Saint y sus sucesores a las sombras del Santuario, creando una ley que obligaba al Saint actual y los que le sucedieran para mantener su existencia como Saint en secreto mientras tenia una cuartada como un empleado del Santuario. Su identidad como Vulpecula no Saint solo eran conocido por Athenea y el Kyoukou. Esto cambio unos siglos después cuando la armadura de Vulpecula eligió a una mujer como su portadora, nacida antes de que cualquier Gold Saint y en una época donde no había suficientes Saints para entrenar o cuidar a la futura Orden Dorada. Athenea cambio ligeramente la ley sobre los portadores de Vulpecula para que su verdadera identidad se ampliara a la Orden Dorada y que a cambio de no llevar la mascara dentro del Santuario o en el exterior, a exclusión de las batallas como marca la tradición, se convirtiera en su doncella personal. Esta mujer fue la primera Saintia que existió en el ejercito de Athenea.

Tres, a lo largo del tiempo los portadores de Vulpecula fueron aprendiendo técnica por técnica que fueron creadas por los demás Saints. No se sabe como pudieron aprenderlas sin tener a un profesor para enseñarlas pero Athenea vio la oportunidad para que la Orden Dorada conociera las técnicas que habían existido, según su signo zodiacal. También lo vio para que el Saint creara fuerte lazos con aquellos que solo se le permitían saber de su verdadera identidad.

Cuatro, a lo largo de los siglos los Saints de Vulpecula casi siempre nacían mas o menos quince años antes que los integrantes de la futura Orden Dorada, incluso mucho antes. Dándoles tiempo suficiente para aprender varias técnicas que después enseñaría a los Santos Dorados cuando estuvieran listos. En pocas palabras, el Vulpecula no Saint era la niñera y el profesor de todos los Gold Saint.

Y cinco, la armadura de Vulpecula siempre aparece en su forma espiritual animal para encontrar a una mujer que llevaba a su futuro portador, aun dentro de la mujer.

Curiosidad llenaba la mente de Shion. Había leído algunos pasajes sobre Vulpecula no Cloth en los libros del templo principal pero era muy poca información y parece que en esta biblioteca no estaban las respuestas para las preguntas mas importantes. Y ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había tenido prohibido usar su habilidad para ver el pasado de las Cloths en Vulpecula, fue fuertemente castigado cuando lo intento la única vez que se presento la oportunidad.

Aun tenia escalofríos de recordad el castigo impuesto por el Kyokou Sage.

Preguntas y teorías se arremolinaban en su cabeza como un torbellino que parecía hacerse mas grande por minutos, lo que le saco de este estado, fue la presencia de una de las culpables.

Mirando detrás de él, se encontró con los ojos celestes con las pupilas rajadas plateadas, nunca había visto a nada con ese tipo de pupilas, siempre fueron negras. El deseo de pasar sus manos por el pelaje de aspecto suave y esponjoso era fuerte, poco a poco estiro su mano hasta que la apoyo en la cabeza del espíritu, entre sus orejas largas y puntiagudas.

Imágenes pasaron delante de sus ojos como borrones de colores y sonidos, no podía comprender nada con claridad, esto duro unos segundos antes de que el espíritu se alejara de su toque.

Ojos marrón cobrizo miraron a los celestes y plateados, estos brillaban con superioridad. Shion dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y resignado, parecía que tampoco iba a encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas principales mediante su habilidad, mejor dicho, Vulpecula no le dejaría usar correctamente su habilidad en ella.

Lo único que podía hacer para encontrar alguna respuesta a sus preguntas es seguir buscado en la biblioteca en la que estaba y cualquier lugar parecido perteneciente al Santuario. Junto con cuidar a la pequeña pelirroja, que dormía pacíficamente junto a su madre, en la cama del dormitorio principal dentro del templo secreto y tener un ojo cuidadoso en la presencia maligna sellada dentro de lo mas profundo del bebe.

* * *

La mujer Uzumaki estaba viendo asombrada como el metal de esta Cloth se sentía caliente bajo sus dedos, provocando escalofríos cuando este calor parecía extenderse de las yemas de sus dedos hasta su alma, a diferencia de las anteriores. Era como si los rayos del mismo sol estaban calentando su interior y disminuyendo el frió de la oscuridad en su interior.

En un instante un destello dorado inundo su visión, cegándola momentáneamente para un instante después, un peso extra se sintiera en su cuerpo. Cuando pudo ver con claridad se sorprendió que la Cloth estaba vistiendo su cuerpo, adaptándose al mismo como pasaba los segundos. Inmediatamente desvió sus ojos al espejo de cuerpo completo, maravillándose a la vista que reflejaba la superficie pulida.

Estudio cada detalle del metal dorado que había cambiado ligeramente para parecer mas delicado y bello pero aun mas elaborado que su aspecto anterior. Vulpecula le había mostrado memorias del pasado sobre como se veía las Cloths delante de ella, y la primera impresión que tuvo sobre está era la representación del poder y el orgullo, incluso con su aspecto sencillo.

Podía distinguir las diferencias con claridad de esta versión a la original, la Kitsune le aviso que cada Cloth cambiaba con el paso del tiempo su aspecto para adaptarse a la personalidad de su portador pero conservando la base de la constelación que representa.

La primera diferencia que noto fue la diadema-casco que caracterizaba a la Cloth que vestía, era mas pequeña y esterilizada con la melena mas larga pero conservaba la gran esmeralda incrustada en el metal. Las hombreras fue la parte que mas cambio tuvo puesto que son mas cortas y compactas con una protección en la parte inferior sencilla, el cuello era mas corto y con adornos mas elegantes que su versión anterior. Las protecciones de los brazos cubrían todo hasta el antebrazo pero mas altos y sencillos con adornos del antebrazo al codo con un diseño muy elaborado y del codo a la mano con mas diseños mas elaborados que la Cloth original. El peto se compone por tres capas de piezas doradas superpuestas, la primera es el pecho donde el metal ha cambiado para adaptarse a los senos de la pelirroja y tiene poca decoración, la segunda protege al tronco y el tercero conecta con el cinturón y la falda de la Coth. El cinturón es de una placa elevada a los lados y una gran esmeralda en el frente. La falda esta subdividida en varios tablones con unas terminaciones en forma de gancho con diseños elaborados. Las piernas son un poco mas delgadas y esterilizadas divididas en cuatro secciones, muslos, rodillas, espinillas y pies, hasta las botas de la Cloth aunque cubren prácticamente toda la pierna, sin dejar un milímetro de cuerpo sin protección.

Un vistazo mas supo al instante que partes de la Cloth en su forma Tótem estaba protegiendo su cuerpo. La diadema-casco era la melena delantera de Leo no Gold Cloth mientras que la trasera era la falda, las patas delanteras eran las protecciones de los brazos mientras que de las piernas eran las patas traseras, el pecto era el cuerpo de Leo mientras que las hombreras era la parte trasera de donde salia la cola y la mascara que cubría su rostro era la cara de Leo.

Estaba asombrada en la flexibilidad del metal para cambiar, en su ligereza y en la facilidad de movimiento que poseía la Cloth cuando en apariencia parece rígida y pesada.

Un silbido de lobo llamo su atención, moviendo la mirada de su reflejo hacia la Kitsune que estaba amamantando a su hija, cosa que agradecía, sus pezones estaban muy sensibles y adoloridos. Ademas, era fundamental que Adalia tomara leche de alguien que manipulara el Cosmos para que su propio Cosmos empezara a interactuar con el Chakra en su interior.

-"¿Que hago para quitármela?"- pregunto Kirika mirando a su armadura recién adquirida.

Nunca pensó que una Gold Cloth la elegiría, era una de las mas poderosas aunque Vulpecula ya le había dicho que era muy posible, tanto por su signo zodiacal que era Leo y sus enormes reservas de Chakra. Aunque en opinión de Vulpecula, la causa primordial de que fuera elegida por Leo no Gold Cloth era su hija, incluso si Leo estaba basado en el León de Nemea, aun seguía siendo un león feroz y protector de su manada.

Una cosa que tenían en común con el clan Uzumaki, que guardaban a sus hijos con mucho recelo.

Ni un segundo en que la pregunta salio de sus labios, las partes de la armadura se desprendieron de su cuerpo para volver a su forma Tótem que tenia forma de un león apunto de atacar con una pata en el aire y las otras tres ligeramente dobladas.

Dos meses pasaron desde le nacimiento de Adalia, el día 3 de junio según el calendario de este mundo regido por el Cosmos. Kirika no le gustaba mucho esta fecha porque catalogaba a su hija como un Geminis, signo que representaba la dualidad de la mente aunque si lo pensaba mejor, era la combinación perfecta viniendo de familias Shinobis pero estaba el factor Jinchuuriki de por medio. Esperaba que su hija no tuviera un destino similar a algunos Geminis no Saint del pasado.

-"Adelante"- llamo Kirika cuando golpes sonaron detrás de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, entrando Shion que echo un vistazo rápido hacia las filas de Cloths en el medio de la biblioteca. Sus ojos pararon en el nuevo aspecto de Leo no Gold Cloth, fijándose en cada detalle y comparándolo con su aspecto anterior durante unos minutos hasta que memorizo cada mínimo detalle que podía ver en este momento.

-"Veo que Leo te ha elegido"- comento Shion, caminando hasta estar al lado de Kirika que asintió pero tenia sus ojos en las Cloths que estaban siendo guardadas en sus Pandora Box, como por arte de magia, aunque sabia que era la Telekinesis del anciano -"¿Como llevas la conversión de tu Chakra a Cosmos y su control?"-

Kirika hizo una mueca.

-"No tan bien como quisiera"-

-"¿Aun sigues recibiendo quemaduras?"- pregunto Shion interesado.

-"No, recibo calambres a cambio, Vulpecula dice que tiene que ver con mis tres naturalezas Chakra"- explico la pelirroja mirando a la Kitsune que asintió.

-"No entiendo muy sobre el Chakra ni sus naturalezas pero el signo de Leo se rige por el elemento fuego y Leo no Gold Cloth contiene un pequeño trozo de un rayo en su interior que pertenece al padre de nuestra Diosa Athenea, Zeus, desconozco la razón de ello pero si alguna de tus naturalezas se basa en el rayo puede facilitarte las cosas, el aire también debe de ayudar puesto que del aire se produce el rayo"- dijo el Kyoukou sentándose en una de las sillas que había.

Todas las Cloths habían desparecido de la biblioteca a excepción de Leo.

Kirika pensó en sus palabras, nunca se había parado a pensar cosas como estas, dudaba que cualquier otro Ninja lo habría hecho, ya sea por falta de conocimientos o porque la relación de los elementos ya estaba definida y que podías hacer cualquier cosa mientras tengas un control de Chakra perfecto. Pero este mundo estaba mucho mas desarrollado que el suyo, sobre todo en las diferentes ramas de las ciencias, a causa de la falta de guerras o enfrentamientos constantes con un poder al alcance de todos y conocido por todos. Se estaba preguntando como podría haber sido su mundo si pocas personas habrían sabido sobre el Chakra y que los términos del bien y el mal estuvieran mucho mas definido, al igual o parecido a esta realidad.

De solo pensarlo un dolor de cabeza se estaba formando detrás de sus ojos, no había razón para pensar en el "¿Y si...?", su mundo funcionaba así por acontecimientos del pasado y este funcionaba a su manera por otras razones.

Una mano en su hombros le saco del tren de sus pensamientos.

-"Estas pensando demasiado, no es necesario pensar en esas cosas, en cada dimensión y realidad son diferentes a las otras, ya sean con diferencias pequeñas o tan grandes como tu mundo, no hay nada que se pueda hacer"-

Kirika miro a los ojos de Shion, el anciano estaba en lo cierto.


	4. Ark 0 - Paso a paso

**Ni NARUTO o Saint Seiya me perteneces, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada respectivamente.**

* * *

No hay nada mas emocionante y a la vez mas desafiante para los padres que el poder ver a sus bebes haciendo las cosas mas simple por ellos mismos. Son momentos realmente especiales, puesto que es la prueba física de que tu hijo esta creciendo, poco a poco, delante de tus ojos.

El bebe crece, ya se sienta, se levanta, da vueltas, se pone de pie, se agarra a los barrotes de la cuna y desde hace unas semanas no para de arrastrase y gatear por todos los lugares, desapareciendo de tu vista al mínimo descuido y poniendo a prueba tus nervios. Su sentimiento de de libertad es contagioso. El poder de moverse es divertido desde sus perspectivas y quieren disfrutar esos periodos de tiempo tanto como le sea posible, antes de caer rendidos ante el sueño. Es un paso importante en el desarrollo de sus destrezas y su confianza.

El bebe ya no para de moverse. Ahora se distrae sosteniéndose a los muebles y en todo lo que pueda, para buscar apoyo y estar de pie por mas tiempo y poder interactuar con las personas y las cosas.

Y esto en términos de un bebe con sangre Uzumaki era el caos absoluto para su madre y sus dos cuidadores voluntarios.

Vulpecula estaba que se tiraba de los pelos al no encontrar a la pequeña pelirroja en ninguna parte. Incluso cientos de años de cuidar a niños y niñas, en algún momento perdía de vista al sujeto en cuestión, ya sea por tomar un descanso o tener sus sentidos vigilando los exteriores de la barrera del Santuario en busca de personas ajenas.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la Kitsune rubia, sintiendo una mirada acerada detrás de ella, no había pasado ni dos minutos que entro en el templo y la mujer Uzumaki sabia que su pequeña de nueve meses, casi diez, que se había escapado de la mirada vigilante de su cuidadora no humana por octava vez consecutiva en este mes. Lo peor es que no podían sentir ni su Chakra, ni su Cosmos porque eran aun tan débil que estaban siendo enmascarados por el poder residual del Cosmos que flotaba en el Santuario, a causa del constante uso de la energía por parte de los habitantes.

Kirika suspiro pesadamente, hace apenas unas horas que volvió de alguna pirámide perdida en el medio del desierto de Egipto para establecer un sello y renovar otros que ya existían dentro de la construcción. No tenia ningún problema con ello, todo lo contrario, estaba fascinada por los diferentes sellos escritos en lenguas que nunca había visto, lo que convertía estas misiones en retos para ella. Aunque no era lo suficientemente idiota o fascinada para aceptar una misión donde sus conocimientos no eran suficientes para completar de forma segura la tarea, hace apenas cinco meses que Vulpecula la estaba enseñando lo relacionado con las antiguas culturas y sus idiomas, razón de porque siempre era enviada a Japón cuando se refería al Fuuinjutsu. Pero sí tenia un problema cuando el propio sello parecía cobrar vida propia y se transformaba en una especie de humano con cabeza de cocodrilo y con ganas de tenerla en la carta de la cena.

No volvía a Egipto durante una larga temporada, en ese país se podía cocinar un huevo encima de una piedra, incluso cocinar la carne si utilizabas pizarra.

El balbuceo incoherente de una voz infantil llamo la atención de las dos presentes, moviendo sus cabezas hacia la dirección del constante balbuceo. Encontrando a una Adalia de pie, apoyándose en en la pared con ambas manos.

Una sonrisa amorosa se instalo en los labios de Kirika, caminando a su hija hasta que se paro en seco por una palabra.

-"Mamá"- balbuceo Adalia con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Lagrimas se amontonaron en los ojos de Kirika y empezaron a caer.

-"Mamá, mamá, mamá"- decía una y otra vez Adalia, caminando con pasos torpes mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Hasta que dejo de apoyarse y dio su primer paso, seguido por el segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y de repente se cayo en su séptimo paso. Un grito de sorpresa salio de la pequeña Adalia que miraba con grandes ojos asustados al suelo, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron agruparse en sus ojos pero no cayeron. En su lugar, Adalia se levanto de nuevo con equilibrio tembloroso y empezó a andar lentamente de nuevo hacia su madre, que la recogió en un abrazo apretado.

¡Clip!

El sonido de una cámara a capturar un momento, llamo la atención de Kirika que miro en la dirección de Vulpecula que sostenía una cámara en su mano derecha mientras que en la contraria había varias fotos. Una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire estaba en sus labios rosados y sus ojos brillaba con alegría. Era estos momentos que Vulpecula guardaba en un lugar cerca de su esencia, custodiarlos celosamente de otras personas.

Kirika negó con la cabeza en la diversión, limpiándose las lagrimas que parecían tener vida propia mientras que su compañera cogía un álbum y guardaba las fotos junto con otras decenas de fotos en su interior. Los ojos celestes con las pupilas rajadas se suavizaron ante los recuerdos capturados, estaba segura que el que invento la primera cámara fotográfica se merecía un premio.

* * *

Manos regordetas infantiles sostenían entre ellas un objeto de color verde brillante, moviendolo en diferente ángulos, antes de meterlo dentro de un recipiente a través de un hueco con figura geométrica en forma triangular.

-"Adalia"-

La pequeña cabeza de color rojo se animo a su nombre, buscando con sus ojos amatistas a quien la llamo. Su madre apareció en su campo de visión, e inmediatamente se levanto de la alfombra donde estaba sentada.

-"¡Kaa-chan!"- exclamó la pequeña Adalia de dos años y medio, corriendo hacia los brazos abiertos de su madre.

-"¿Como ha estado mi pequeña estrella?"- pregunto Kirika arrullando a su hija.

-"¡Bien! ¡Shishou me ha enseñado a contar hasta 10!"- exclamo la pequeña mostrando su diez dedos de la mano.

-"Oh, ¿es así?"- pregunto Kirika con una sonrisa divertida.

Adalia asintió con su cabeza de forma vigorosa, empezando a contar al mismo tiempo que levantaba los dedos para que coincidiera con el numero que decía.

Por la esquina de su ojo acerado izquierdo, capturo movimiento mientras su pequeña seguía hablando de su día. Cambio su punto de visión para ver varios objetos flotando en el aire pero al segundo se estrellaron contra el suelo, asustando a la pequeña pelirroja que dejo escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

Kirika de inmediato inundo la zona con su Chakra para detectar enemigos.

* * *

Una pequeña arruga se formaba en la frente de Adalia mientras leía lentamente las palabras en griego de la pagina, intentando memorizarlas junto con los dibujos que había al lado de cada palabra para darles un significado.

Recientemente su madre y sus dos cuidadores estaban enseñando a escribir el abecedario griego junto con algunas palabras de uso común, como "Agua", "Aire", "Flores", "Mama", "Comida", "Fruta" y parecidas. Escribiendo cada palabra una y otra vez en columnas para memorizarlas, al mismo tiempo que mejoraba su caligrafía, usando un pincel la mayor parte del tiempo para que se acostumbrar al objeto cuando tuviera que usarlo en las futuras clases de Fuuinjutsu. También estaba empezando a sumar números de una cifra o dos como máximo junto con restar. Aunque lo que mas esperaba con ansias la pequeña pelirroja, era las clases sobre el Cosmos, hasta ahora solo le habitan dado explicaciones vagas sobre el tema pero no le importaba.

De repente, el cuaderno en que estaba escribiendo se elevo en el aire por si solo, ojos amatistas se abrieron en la sorpresa pero cambiaron a la decepción cuando dicho objeto cayo de nuevo a la mesa. Sabia que era ella era la que hacia los objetos flotar de forma repentina, Maestro Shion le explico que por sus venas corría sangre igual a la suya pero esta era mucho mas débil, razón de porque no tenia cejas y en su lugar había dos puntos algo estirados hacia fuera de color morado. Por desgracia tenia poco control o ninguno sobre su Telekinesis puesto que su Cosmos aun seguía bloqueado por su propia seguridad, hasta ser algunos años mas mayor.

* * *

El aliento se le quedo enganchado en la garganta mientras miraba a los ojos de color verde ácido que brillaban con alegría sádica. Su armadura de color obsidiana, le recordaba a un murciélago, su primer pensamiento fue que este hombre de cabellera negra era un vampiro por sus caninos largos y afilados junto con los rasgos que poseían la aristocracia. Perfil que encajaba con el personaje de ficción, conocido como Dracula, de uno de los libros que le leía su madre

-"¿Que tenemos aquí?"- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa falsa.

Escalofríos recorrían su espalda, no precisamente por el frió invernal, y sus instintos junto con una voz en lo mas profundo de su mente, le decían escapar en ese mismo instante pero su miedo la había congelado en el sitio. Podía sentir las lagrimas saladas de impotencia acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-"¿Te has perdido, pequeña señorita?"- pregunto en voz baja el hombre que doblo su espalda, con las manos en la cintura, para estar a la misma altura y ver directamente a sus ojos amatistas nublados por el miedo.

Adalia negó con la cabeza, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás por instinto e incomodidad.

-"Entonces, ¿donde esta tu madre?"- dedos largos se adueñaron de su barbilla en un agarre suave pero firme.

El toque hizo que algo dentro de Adalia estallara en la repugnancia y su cuerpo se moviera solo, apretando su puño izquierdo que fue rodeado por un ligero brillo dorado. Lanzando un gancho de izquierda al hermoso rostro del hombre, que voló varios metros hacia atrás. Su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera siendo quemada viva desde adentro pero no le importaba, tenia que salir de ese lugar ipso-facta. Recordaba que Vulpecula le había dado unos recuerdos de sus anteriores portadores donde aparecía hombres similares al Vampire-boy con la misma armadura cuando le estaba hablando sobre algunos ejércitos de otros dioses.

Solo su suerte maldita la empujo para encontrarse con un Specter del Dios Hades.

Adalia giro en sentido contrario al Specter que representaba a la Estrella Terrestre de la Percepción, conocido como Winber del Murciélago o Batto no Winber. Siendo ignorante de que estaba mejorando su velocidad con su Cosmos y Chakra, que había sido desbloqueado por la fuerza por el toque del Specter junto con su Chakra por accidente.

-"Demasiado lenta"- dijo Winber, cogiendo el cuello de la cazadora de Adalia y elevándola en el aire.

La pelirroja se llevo las manos para desabrochar los botones de su cazadora, en el intento de escaparse de nuevo, pero su plan fracaso cuando el agarre del Specter cambio a su cuello cuando la giro para estar cara cara. El aliento fétido con un toque metálico, similar al cobre, le dio arcadas pero estaba mas ocupada en intentar aflojar en agarre de muerte que tenia el Specter en su pequeño y débil cuello.

-"Ahora, ¿a que dios sirves pequeña?"- burlo Winber acercando su rostro a la de Adalia hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban.

La pequeña pelirroja no contesto, en su lugar mordió la nariz del Specter, esperando que la sorpresa de su acción aflojara el agarre que tenia en su cuello lo suficiente para escapar de nuevo.

Funciono.

Hizo una mueca cuando cayo en su trasero pero no le importaba, tenia que salir de aquí ahora.

-"Pequeña bastarda"- gruño Winber sujetando su nariz sangrante en una mano -"¡Seras mi comida!"- exclamo, abalanzándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Adalia.

La pelirroja estaba asustada hasta la médula por el cambio diabólico que tuvo el rostro del Specter. Los ojos se volvieron blancos y sus características aristócratas se convirtieron en demoníacas, enseñando sus colmillos que eran mas grandes, gruesos, largos y afilados. Cerro sus ojos en el miedo, el ardor que había sentido después de que la tocara por primera vez se triplico pero se concentro especialmente en varias zonas de su espalda, antes que el sonido de metal llegara a sus oídos, seguido por un sonido que no reconoció.

-"Ugh"- el gemido del Specter y la falta de contacto, hizo que Adalia abriera sus ojos.

Cadenas de oro estaban atravesando varias zonas del cuerpo de Winber, sobre todo en su pecho pero la energía de que estaban hechas estas cadenas era como lava corriendo por las venas y siendo extendida poco a poco por el cuerpo del Specter, inmovilizándolo . Un grito desgarrador lleno el aire frió del invierno, a causa de la vista que estaba viendo la pequeña de tres años pero sobre todo por el miedo de que fue ella quien creo esa vista.

Las cadenas doradas empezaron a moverse de forma violenta y sin control, balanceando el cuerpo de Wiber de un lado a otro como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, agradando las heridas hasta que varias cadenas cortaron la carne, hueso, musculo y el metal para volver a apuñalarlo con sus puntas afiladas en forma de flecha, una y otra vez. Incluso siguieron despedazando su cuerpo cuando su cabeza se separo del resto del cuerpo.

Lluvia negra se precipito en el cuerpo de Adalia cuando las cadenas se enroscaron alrededor del cuerpo sin vida del Specter, ejerciendo fuerza como lo haría una serpiente con su presa. De un momento a otro, cuando la fuerza de las cadenas aplasto todos los huesos del cuerpo sin vida y rompió la armadura del Specter, estas se movieron de tal manera que despedazo por completo el cuerpo provocando que la sangre se esparciera por el lugar como la lluvia.

Sangre negra pintaba la tierra cuando Kirika llego, viendo con ojos amplios como las cadenas doradas salían del cuerpo de su pequeña hija. Estaba sin palabras y mas allá de sorprendida al ver que su hija estaba utilizando una versión incompleta de las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina o Kongou Fuusa, conocidas también como Cadenas de Diamantina simplemente. Había experimentado esta versión ella misma pero lo que desencadenaba este Jutsu era emociones fuertes, en una situación peligrosa y por los restos de armaduras junto con los trozos de carne esparcidos por la zona, especulaba que un enemigo amenazo de muerte a su hija.

_"Maldición, no tuve que llevarla conmigo tan pronto."_

Las cadenas que salían del pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja, sobre todo de su espalda, arremetieron contra Kirika cuando estaba a su alcance como un método de defensa. Parecía que tenia que utilizar sus propias cadenas para llegar a su hija llorando en silencio y en una posición arrodillada, mientras se abrazaba a si misma con la frente tocando el suelo.

Adalia salto al sentir las cadenas hechas de Chakra de su madre rodeándola con suavidad, sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los grises de Kirika que la miraba con pena mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido y seguro.

-"Esta bien, todo estará bien"- susurro Kirika, repitiendo las palabras de su marido en su lenguaje natal, peinando el pelo rojo de su hija con suavidad -"No es tú culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa, solo es una reacción defensiva de mi clan"- explico con suavidad mientras cogía a su hija en brazos.

Los gritos del llanto de Adalia hicieron que su corazón se apretara dolorosamente. Nunca había pensado que un simple viaje a Alemania pudiera encontrarse con un Specter, tenia que avisar a Shion sobre ello.

Era la ultima vez que salia de Atenas o Grecia en general, donde Vulpecula podía manifestarse en alguna de sus forma y poder proteger a Adalia en caso de necesidad. Aunque primero debería de volver a bloquear el Chakra de su hija, aun su cuerpo no estaba preparado para que ambas energías corrieran por él libremente y sin ataduras.

Incluso si quería ver que el desbloqueo del Cosmos de su hija como era algo bueno, no lo podía ver de esa manera cuando la razón era algo que la había traumatizado.

Ojos rojos, con un tomoe en uno de ellos, la miraban con sorpresa, cambiando a su habitual color amatista antes de que se cerraran.

* * *

Vulpecula estaba mirando fijamente a su futura portadora con ojos analíticos que estudiaban los diferentes sellos impresos en el pequeño cuerpo en busca de algún fallo. Ella misma había puesto la mayoría de ellos en Adalia. Algunos servían para bloquear el Chakra de la pelirroja y el Bijuu dentro de ella pero sin interferir en el flujo constante del mismo en el Keirakukei, un sistema por donde circula el Chakra, otros eran como alarmas cuando un enemigo estaba en los alrededores junto con uno que permitía interactuar las dos energías que producía Adalia, ademas del Chakra del Bijuu en su interior.

La razón de los diferentes sellos en Adalia era porque dentro de su cuerpo había tres sistemas de circulación, en vez de uno como tendria todos los Ninjas en su dimensión. Este era un rasgo del Kekkai Genkai del clan Hoshikawa.

Estaba el Keirakukei por donde circulaba el Chakra y los Tenketsus que controlaban el flujo del mismo. La mayoría de los sellos se concentraban en mantener el Chakra dentro del Keirakukei mediante la manipulación de los Tenketsus para que solo una mínima porción de la energía interactuara con el cuerpo de Adalia para que se acostumbrara poco a poco. De esta manera, no seria doloroso cuando Adalia empezara usar el Chakra, en vez del Cosmos, para mejorar temporalmente su cuerpo cuando usara Taijutsu o cuando usara algún Ninjutsu, también cuando disipara un Genjutsu del enemigo. También había sellos que aislaba el Keirakukei del Cosmos para no producir daños internos.

El segundo sistema de circulación albergaba el Cosmos. Este era mucho mas largo, denso y amplio que el Keirakukei, porque tenia que soportar la potencia en bruto de esta energía densa, sin dañarse cuando circulaba por dentro de sus vías. Puesto que el Cosmos es una energía que se obtiene gracias a una explosión cósmica que se produce en el interior del cuerpo, en vez de mezclar la energía espiritual y física en un punto en especifico como el Chakra. Por esa razón, existía una gran cantidad de puntos en especifico a lo largo de este sistema, donde se producía estas explosiones cósmicas. Los sellos que interactuaban con este sistema era básicamente los de aislamiento con el objetivo que ni el Chakra de Adalia o del Bijuu en su interior entraran en contacto y causara daños.

El tercer sistema de circulación era extraño en palabras de Kirika. Este sistema no se nacía con él de una forma similar a las dos anteriores, crecía cuando absorbía ambas energías para crear un sistema mucho mas fuerte que los dos anteriores. Esto hacia que la persona pudiera mezclar ambas energías sin dañarse ella misma en el proceso, aunque el control de las dos energías mezcladas era algo complicado y complejo. Varios sellos conectaba el Keirakueki y el Sistema de Circulación del Cosmos a este para que ambas energías empezaran a interactuar en un ambiente seguro y sin provocar ningún daño, en una cantidad pequeña pero favoreciendo al Cosmos puesto que sera la primera energía que Adalia aprenda a dominar.

Vulpecula dejo escapar un suspiro cuando pensó de nuevo en el factor Jinchuuriki, tendría que ralentizar el crecimiento de Adalia para que su cuerpo, los sellos y el tercer sistema de circulación se acostumbre a un ritmo seguro y constante al poderoso Chakra del Kyuubi. Pocas veces, usaba una de sus habilidad mas inusuales que le permitía alterar los Telómeros para ralentizar el crecimiento del cuerpo de sus portadores, al menos que sea sumamente necesarios.

Como odiaba los cambios en su trabajo.

Por otro lado, se podía empezar con el entrenamiento de Adalia en ser una Saintia. Una sonrisa divertida se esparcía en sus labios rosados al imaginar las futuras clases de Etiqueta de diferentes países y culturas que aprendería Vulpecula.


	5. Ark 1 - Shurikenjutsu, Taijutsu y más

**Ni NARUTO o Saint Seiya me perteneces, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada respectivamente.**

* * *

Ojos amatistas pasaban de palabra a palabra en el libro pequeño que estaba leyendo. Un libro de bolsillo para actividades al aire libre. El contenido de dicho libro era sobre plantas medicinales que podrías encontrar en casi todos los lugares del mundo o por continente, con una foto de la planta en la esquina exterior de la pagina y el nombre de dicha planta en la parte superior, seguido por un breve resumen de para que servia y como utilizarla en caso de necesidad.

Al fondo, podía oír la conversación de su Maestro Shion y algunos Silver Saints, los últimos estaban dando un resumen oral de como había transcurrido la misión que se les encomendó mientras Shion leía el informe por escrito en sus manos. Pero para la niña de cuatro años y medio de edad, escondida detrás del trono de mármol, no le interesaba, estaba mas atenta al pequeño libro en sus manos. Sobre todo en las plantas y la cantidad necesaria para crear una pomada u otra, su curiosidad le empujaba a preguntar a su maestro de porque una pomada podía ser distinta a otra, sí tenia casi los mismos ingrediente pero con proporciones distintas. Era algo confuso para su joven mente.

Esta curiosidad nació de la primera vez que vio a su madre herida.

Por desgracia no podía preguntar su duda sin exponerse a los Silver Saint, algo que tenía prohibido por ahora. Los Silver Saints en la misma habitación eran ignorantes de su existencia a no encender su Cosmos y que Vulpecula escondía su presencia, solo unas pocas doncellas sabia de ella junto con el Kyoukou y su madre.

Media hora después los Silver Saints se marcharon dejando a los dos solos en la amplia habitación.

-"¿Shion?"- pregunto la pequeña, llamando la atención del hombre.

Girando su cuello para ver a la pequeña pelirroja que se asomaba por detrás del trono con grandes ojos, la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y uno de sus puntos levantados. Viendo que tenia su atención le expuso su duda sobre las plantas medicinales y la diferencia de una pomada o remedio a otro, aun teniendo casi los mismo ingrediente, lo que cambiaban de una a otra era la cantidad utilizada.

Una gota de sudor cayo de su cabeza, ¿como le explicabas a una niña de cuatro años sobre química? Por suerte no hizo falta una explicación difícil cuando Vulpecula apareció delante de la pequeña, la niña miro a la Kitsune en su forma animal. Shion miro curioso como Vulpecula puso una pata sobre la cabeza de Adalia, cuyos ojos se desenfocaron como si estuviera viendo algo detrás de ellos, unos segundos después una sonrisa brillante estaba en si rostro.

-"Gracias, Vulpecula"- rió Adalia escondiéndose de nuevo detrás del trono hecho de mármol.

Vulpecula solo asintió antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado.

-"¿Que te mostró?"- pregunto Shion curioso, girando su cuerpo y apoyándose con los brazos en el reposa-brazos para ver a la pelirroja.

-"Qué la razón es la misma de cuando quieres que un azul parezca mas morado que verde, las diferentes cantidades utilizada de uno a otro es igual que si utilizas mas amarillo con el azul, este sera mas verde tirando amarillo y si utilizas el magenta sera mas morado tirando a lila... creo. No se como decirlo bien en palabras, Vulpecula me mostró un ejemplo a través de los colores, en una forma visual"- explicó Adalia con un rostro confundido -"Dijo que me enseñarías alguna cosa llamada química cuando sea mas mayor y tenga mas conocimientos. También dijo que me enseñaras a controlar mi Cosmos desde hoy, ya tengo la teoría aprendida y mi cuerpo puede soportar pequeñas cantidades de Cosmos"-

Shion solo pudo suspirar antes de levantarse del trono y caminar detrás de las gruesas y amplias cortinas rojas. Esta no era la primera vez que Vulpecula utilizaba a la pequeña como mensajera, existían otras ocasiones donde la Kitsune le había mandado hacer otras cosas. Estaba seguro que ella fue quien le enseño Adalia a hablar, gatear y caminar, incluso a leer, porque su rápido aprendizaje sobre el griego antiguo y moderno no era normal para una niña de su edad. Aunque no podía quejarse sobre esto, Vulpecula fue quien la cuido principalmente junto a su madre desde su nacimiento, dándole su propia leche como lo hizo la loba romana llamada Luperca. Que según la mitología, amamanto a Rómulo y Remo cuando el rey Amulio mando matarlos, aun siendo solo unos niños. Estaba seguro que Adalia consideraba a Vulpecula como una segunda madre o tía, incluso una hermana mayor por la apariencia joven juvenil que adoptaba la Kitsune.

¿Cuantos más misterios rodeaban a la Vulpecula no Cloth? ¿Y Adalia?

Una mirada a la pequeña pelirroja, supuso que muchos y dudaba que iba a conocer la mayoría de ellos.

Y por desgracia, Adalia no iba aprender como encender su Cosmos ese día, incluso si ya lo había desbloqueado, ser entrenada por el Kyoukou era complicado. Solo le quedaba volver a su templo, escondido en la alta montaña donde siguió leyendo el pequeño libro sobre las plantas medicinales.

Incluso en los siguientes días su maestro no pudo encontrar el tiempo para entrenarla. Pero por otro lado la formación física de Adalia, impartida por su madre continuaba.

Empezando a utilizar Shurikens y Kunais, el día después.

* * *

Ojos amatistas miraban el objeto metálico afilado, sostenido en ambas manos, era pesado para sus pequeñas extremidades.

-"¿Te acuerdas sobre lo que dije de Shurikenjutsu?"- pregunto Kirika cogiendo el Kunai de las pequeñas manos de Adalia.

-"Es una de las habilidades básicas de un Ninja y normalmente es lo primero que se enseña a los niños de clan y en la Academia"- empezó a relatar Adalia mientras cogía con cuidado un Shuriken -"El Shurikenjutsu se refiere a técnicas donde se lanza diferentes proyectiles, como Shurikens, Kunais, Senbons o cualquier arma que se lanza desde las manos. Se puede combinar con diferentes Ninjutsu, Taijutsu o con el Chakra para crear técnicas mas devastadoras, precisas o mortales, todo depende sobre lo que deseas hacer y la habilidad que poseas"-

-"Correcto, a partir de hoy empezara a entrenar con Kunais principalmente"- dijo mostrando el cuchillo Ninja -"El objetivo principal por ahora es que te acostumbres a su peso y desarrollar la fuerza suficiente para que los puedas clavar en la madera de ese árbol"- la pelirroja apunto a un árbol donde había una diana colgando -"Después pasaremos a la precisión de lanzamiento. También te enseñare algunas posturas para lanzar hasta encontrar las que se amolde mejor a tu cuerpo"-

Adalia asintió, copiando la postura de su madre con un Kunai en su mano izquierda, aunque estaba mas centrada en la forma del Kunai principalmente. Eran enormes en sus pequeñas manos, parecía que era imposible lanzadlos con el estado actual de sus miembros pero seguramente el metal no era tan pesado como lo sentía la pelirroja más joven, aunque sus dedos no llegaban a tocarse mientras sujetaba el Kunai por el asa.

Los dedos de su mano derecha sintió los bordes afilados del metal, con cuidado de no cortarse. El mango estaba envuelto fuertemente con lo que parecía una tela gruesa y áspera, dando una buen agarre incluso cuando las manos sudaban.

Tenia el mismo agarre en la arma punzante que cuando agarraba un cuchillo al comer, una ligera mueca se presento en su rostro en el pensamiento de tener una cena con sus futuros enemigos.

_"Como si eso iba ocurrir."_

En el fondo de su mente podía escuchar un bufido de diversión.

Kirika calló al notar que la atención de su hija estaba en el Kunai completamente, parecía que había heredado el habito de estudiar primero el objeto que iba a utilizar más adelante desde su padre. Una sonrisa delgada se filtro en sus labios mientras esperaba que su hija estudiara el Kunai.

Adalia equilibro el objeto en su mano, dándose cuenta que pesaba por igual en ambos extremos, a diferencias de los cuchillos, donde el mango pesaba mas que la cuchilla. Lo siguiente fue cogerlo por la anilla en uno de los extremos, haciéndolo girar lentamente pero con dificultad. Volvió a cogerlo por el asa con la punta hacia su cara, viendo la forma que tenia el metal, dándose cuenta de que las caras del Kunai estaban compuestas por triángulos rectos y si lo dividía por donde se juntaba los triángulos mas pequeños con los mas grandes obtenía dos pirámides con las bases en forma de un rombo, por eso tomaba la forma que le da normalmente a los diamantes que colgaban de un par de pendientes de su madre cuando estaba completo. Dándole la forma más eficaz de tener una resistencia mínima al aire cuando eran lanzados.

Solo quedaba mantener el equilibrio mientras lo arrojabas y después de eso.

La pelirroja mas joven separo sus pies a la altura de sus hombros, cambiando su peso de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta que su lado derecho era menos propenso a balancearse que su lado izquierdo, así que adelanto su pie izquierdo un paso, notando el cambio cuando volvió a cambiar de peso de un pie a otro.

Kirika noto al instante lo que hacia su hija, así que le mostró las distintas maneras básicas de como debe mover su brazo para lanzar un Kunai. Solo eran cuatro, horizontal, oblicua desde arriba derecha hacia abajo izquierda, al revés de la anterior y desde atrás por encima del hombro hacia delante. Adalia probo las cuatro pero no encontró el movimiento que se adaptara a su cuerpo con naturalidad, así que empezó a combinar las cuatro maneras básicas hasta encontrarlo.

Kirika se sorprendió que el movimiento de lanzamiento mas adecuado a su hija era el que usaba muy a menudo los miembros del clan Uchiha, era un movimiento que usaba el padre de Adelphos, y él mismo, con regularidad en sus entrenamientos matutinos para no perder la habilidad.

-"La apariencia y la fuerza de un Uzumaki, pero la habilidad parece ser de un Uchiha, por lo menos en esto"- murmuro Kirika viendo como el Kunai se clavaba en la madera de las raíces del árbol mencionado con anterioridad.

* * *

Inflando sus mejillas, Adalia dio la media vuelta para salir del despacho de Shion, hoy tampoco le enseñaría a encender su Cosmos por voluntad.

_¡Crash!_

La pequeña pelirroja hizo una mueca al oír uno de los jarrones con rosas blancas explotar, a causa de haber encendido su Cosmos de forma inconsciente. No le gustaba cuando cosas parecidas sucedían, porque alguien podía salir herido sin querer un día cuando estuviera de mal humor o peor. Sabía que estos accidentes ocurría con más frecuencia cuando estaba asustada, enfadada, furiosa o parecido, pero hace poco también descubrió que cuando estaba eufórica podía ocurrir cosas inusuales, como que una planta empezara a crecer tan rápido que se convertía en un árbol en menos de un minuto o que flores empezaran a florecer de la nada. Estos fenómenos asustaban a las doncellas que la cuidaba cuando su madre se iba a misiones a largo plazo y Vulpecula invernaba para reunir energía del entorno, cuando la suya no era suficiente estable.

No le gustaba cuando Shion estaba tan ocupado, era la única persona que la trataba con normalidad, a parte de su madre y Vulpecula, y no como algún ser que debe ser adorado pero a la vez temido.

Como odiaba a las doncellas. Razón de porque les gastaba bromas, a indignación de Shion y diversión de Kirika y Vulpecula.

Volviendo a su templo, la pequeña pelirroja fue a la habitación principal del edificio, la cual compartía con su madre. Según lo que le había mostrado Vulpecula, esta parte del templo cambiaba para adaptarse al gusto de su futuro o portador actual, incluso familiares. No lo entendía muy bien pero le encantaba la distribución de la habitación. Techos abovedados, arcos hacían la función de puertas, que eran contadas con los dedos de una sola mano.

Su cama parecía estar en un espacio aparte con el techo en forma de cúpula y elevada más de un metro del suelo del resto de la habitación. Un ventanal enorme iluminaba la amplia habitación de paredes blancas. Los muebles eran escasos, solo había un gran armario con una de las puertas revestido con un espejo de cuerpo completo, un par de estanterías llenos de distintos libros, lapices de colores y hojas, un escritorio y una silla estaba en una de las esquinas del ventanal, una alfombra roja estaba a los pies de los pocos escalones de mármol que ascendía a su cama y un baúl lleno de juguetes descansaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Había tres puertas de madera oscura, una daba al baño, otra a la sala de estar-cocina y la ultima a la oficina del templo. El baño estaba hecho de mármol blanco, la bañera estaba cavada en el suelo, era lo primero que veías al entrar. El lava-manos, el espejo y los muebles estaban a la izquierda, en el lado contrario se encontraba una ducha en una de las dos esquinas mientras que en la otra esta el vide y el lava-pies, ambos escondidos por un pequeño muro.

Adalia salio a la terraza sentándose en una de la sillas que había esparcidas, dirigiendo sus ojos al Mar Mediterráneo de color azul oscuro delante de ella, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo pero su luz y calor no llegaban a ella por la sombra de la sombrilla. Le inquietaba el sentimiento de sentirse tan diminuta cuando estaba a solas, nunca le gusto la soledad, era agobiante en su opinión. Pero parecía que no le quedaba ninguna otra alternativa que acostumbrarse a ella.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, dirigió sus dedos al cuello para coger la cadena de oro, dos placas muy similares a las placas de identificación que usan los ejércitos colgaba de la cadena. Estaban hechas de oro, en la primera estaba grabado en griego antiguo el nombre de Vulpecula y debajo del nombre era el perfil de la cabeza de un zorro, detrás de esto estaba grabado la constelación con siete diamantes pequeños reflejando las siete estrellas que la componía con el logo del ejercito de Athenea encima. En la otra placa estaba grabado su nombre y apellido en tres idiomas, griego antiguo, moderno y japones. La razón de porque estaba su nombre escrito en el último idioma era que sus padres eran de dicho país, esta era una de las mentiras piadosas que creaba Kirika para ocultar su verdadero origen. En la otra cara de la placa habían tres logos distintos, el mas grande y que ocupaba más de media cara era un octógono estrellado dentro de él, con caracteres de un idioma desconocido para ella, en cada triangulo que formaba las puntas de la estrella. Los otros dos estaban en esquinas opuestas, el de la derecha era un circulo con una espiral dentro y con el extremo exterior conectado al circulo, todo ello de color azul mientras que el otro era una especie de abanico en rojo y blanco.

La pequeña pelirroja sabia que lo dos primeros símbolos eran las crestas del clan Hoshikawa y el clan Uzumaki respectivamente, aunque también había visto el circulo con el remolino en su interior grabado en el hitae-ate de su madre, junto con otro parecido a una hoja.

No entendía muy bien de por que los dos últimos eran más pequeño que el primero, pero algo dentro de ella parecía odiar profundamente el logo del abanico blanco y negro, era una emoción que no provenía de ella. Aun así, empujo la emoción a un lado de su mente, Vulpecula le había dicho que no se fijara en emociones que parecían no provenir de ella. Así que así lo hizo, no le gustaba que algo que no era suyo la manipulara de algún modo, incluso si no sabía algunos de esos términos, solo era algo instintivo.

Mirando de nuevo hacia delante, una arruga apareció en su frente. Su cerebro trabajando en alguna manera de comprender que era el Cosmos exactamente, aunque lo que mas le interesaba en el momento era como se sentía el Cosmos, el de uno propio o de otra persona. Tal vez, no sería mala idea dar una vuelta por los terrenos en la base de la montaña, donde aprendices se reúnen para pasar el rato o realizar entrenamientos ligeros, incluso alguna que otra pelea de menor importancia. Solo tenía que esconderse, algo que se le daba muy bien, las pocas doncellas que la cuidaban podían dar fé de eso.

* * *

Mirando entre las hojas de los arbustos donde se escondía, Adalia fijo sus ojos en las niñas con una mascara cubriendo su rostro, no le gustaba esa mascara de metal. Shion le había enseñado que el genero femenino tenían que despojarse de su "feminidad" para ser tratadas en igual de condiciones que los hombres, esto lo "conseguían" usando una mascara que ocultaba su rostro, símbolo de su feminidad y su fragilidad, y sí en caso de que algún hombre vea su rostro, tenía dos opciones, matarlo o amarlo. Casi siempre era la primera opción que elegían. A las mujeres que poseían una armadura se le llamaba Saint Femenino.

También existía otra clase de Saints Femeninos conocidas como Saintias, título a que aspiraba. Los Saint Femeninos son todas las mujeres dentro del ejercito de Athenea, teniendo una armadura o siendo incluso una aprendiz pero son obligadas a llevar una mascara.

Las Saintias, son Saints Femeninos especiales que se le han permitido conservar su "feminidad" y no están obligadas a seguir la Ley de las Mascaras. A parte, de recibir un entrenamiento como cualquier Saint, deben recibir una educación especial. Para poder atender a la diosa Athenea una vez que está hubiera reencarnado y actuar como doncellas de compañía para asistirla, al mismo tiempo que la protegía. No suelen aparecer en primera fila de batalla, sin embargo debido a su gran trabajo de inteligencia las Saintias poseen una red privada de información. Una red privada que tendría que crear Adalia una vez que empiece su viaje de entrenamiento.

Aunque en su caso, la pelirroja también deberá de encontrar y cuidar a los futuros Golds Saints, además de entrenarlos a parte de sus maestros.

Ya podía sentir todo el trabajo que tendía por delante en sus pequeños hombros.

El ruido de la tierra siendo resquebrajada llamó su atención, ojos amatistas vieron a una mujer con una mascara plateada pulida sin ningún detalle y cabello negro. Adalia la reconoció como la Oficuo no Saint Femenino, no sabía su nombre pero no hace mucho que ascendió a Silver Saint. Parecía que la mujer estaba aquí para recuperar a una de sus discípulas para el entrenamiento, sentía lastima por la joven mayor que ella, esta Saint Femenino era exigente.

La respiración de la pequeña pelirroja se quedó enganchada en su garganta cuando la Silver Saint miró en su dirección. Quedándose tan quieta como le enseño Vulpecula, Adalia ralentizo su respiración y el latido de su corazón poco a poco, uno de los trucos Ninja que le enseño su madre. Segundos angustioso pasaron como sí fueran horas, si la Silver Saint la encontraba estaría en un motón de problemas y muchos más sí le deja tener una mirada en las placas que colgaban de la cadena en su cuello. Todo Saint lleva placas identificadoras como un sistema de verificación de su identidad, cosa que no entendía muy bien pero era algo relacionado con sellos, barreras y "magia", en su opinión.

Un suspiro aliviado salio de sus labios diez minutos después de que la Silver Saint se fuera. Ahora podría reanudar su investigación sin ninguna amenaza potencial sobre la exposición de su existencia, no quería causar más trabajo a Shion por un descuido de los suyos. Sus ojos fueron atraídos por dos aprendices rodeadas por una luz blanca transparente, cerró los ojos para poder sentir esos dos Cosmos. Confianza y decisión tiñeron ambas energías, calor confortable se esparcía en su cuerpo cuanto más se concentraba en ellas, le gustaba la sensación que percibía de ambas niñas mucho mayores que ella. Intentando copiar la sensación con su propio cuerpo, Adalia tuvo que correr unos minutos después.

La Saint Femenino de Oficuo había vuelto en un instante cuando encendió su Cosmos, por primera vez de forma consciente, y estaba mirando a su ubicación. La pequeña pelirroja podía sentir los sentimientos hostiles que provenía de la pelinegra con facilidad.

Ahora el siguiente paso era obtener control sobre su Cosmos, eso conllevaba estudiar todo lo que le dio Shion cuando se dio cuenta, dos horas más tarde que ya sabia como encender su Cosmos conscientemente.

El hombre estaba seguro que la niña le iba a sorprender repetitivas veces, a través de los años.

* * *

_¡Tunk! ¡Tunk! ¡Clink! ¡Tunk!_

Ojos amatistas miraban en el Kunai tumbado en el suelo, el cual había chocado con otro Kunai ya clavado en una de las diferentes dianas colgadas en los troncos de los arboles, donde solo dos Kunais estaban en el centro de la diana mientras los demás estaban dentro del tercer circulo para dentro.  
-"Nada mal"- comento Kirika mirando los 8 Kunais clavados, 7, uno se cayo por no estar clavado lo suficiente profundo en la madera -"Aunque tenemos que centrarnos más en la fuerza con la que lanzas, la puntería debe de esperar por ahora"-

Adalia inflo sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto adorable en opinión de su madre y Vulpecula.

-"Aunque pienso que sera mejor empezar con las clases de Taijutsu para aumentar la fuerza"- la mujer pelirroja sonrió interiormente al ver los ojos de su hija brillar -"¿Que es el Taijutsu?"-

-"Son técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Son los Jutsus que tienen que ver con el combate mano a mano, es decir técnicas que usan diferentes artes marciales. Normalmente no se requiere de Chakra, pero se puede utilizar para mejorar algunos movimientos y terminar el combate por un K.O., otras de sus características es que no requiere sellos de manos y son mas rápidos en realizar, que usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. También se puede utilizar armas"- la pequeña pelirroja tomo una respiración profunda para recuperar el aliento -"Hay Ninjas que usan principalmente el Taijutsu, incluso exclusivamente, convirtiéndose en expertos de esta modalidad. Este tipo de técnicas son las más correctas en utilizar si requieres ahorrar tiempo y Chakra para otra ocasión, o para aquellos que confían más en su cuerpo que en Jutsus basados en el Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. Es posible combinar el Taijutsu con Ninjutsu para crear técnicas de Nintaijutsu o con el Flujo de Chakra, ~Ttebane"-

Kirika podía sentir una gota de sudor caer por su frente ante la respuesta detallada de su hija y el tic verbal, Vulpecula solo sonreía con orgullo ante los grandes progresos de su protegida, en lo que se refiere en la teoría.

-"Veo que no has perdido el tiempo mientras estaba fuera"- sonrió Kirika sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la hierba, su hija la copio sonriendo ampliamente.

Adalia asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

-"Bien, dado que tienes tan buena memoria, te voy a explicar en que se basa el Taijutsu del clan Uzumaki, después pasaremos a la practica, ¿entendido?"-

-"Cristal, ~Ttebane"- respondió Adalia rebotando en el sitio.

-"Estamos emocionados, ¿eh?"- bromeo Kirika con una sonrisa al ver la mejillas de Adalia volverse un rosa pálido -"El Taijutsu del clan Uzumaki se basa principalmente en usar la fuerza de su enemigo en su contra"- la pequeña pelirroja levanto una deja dubitativa en la explicación -"Nuestro estilo tiene una gran versatilidad. En vez de apoyarse en un conjunto separados de métodos ofensivos, empleamos técnicas defensivas que se pueden transformar en ataques y contadores, defensa en la ofensiva. En lugar de desviar el ataque, utilizamos maniobras defensivas que se centra en la fuerza del contrincante, logrando que atreves de la misma fuerza del oponente se vuelva contra ellos, en lugar de dañar directamente al oponente, como un puñetazo"- viendo la cara confusa pero con un brillo de entendimiento en los ojos amatistas, Kirika sabia que Adalia no lo había entendido por completo -"Esto se entiende mejor con un ejemplo, ¡Vulpecula, ayúdame!"-

La pelirroja Uzumaki se levanto para estar cara a cara con la Cloth, quien tenia la cabeza inclinada en una pregunta silenciosa.

-"Atácame"- respondió Kirika posicionándose una postura básica del estilo de Taijutsu de su clan.

Vulpecula se encogió de hombros, posicionándose en su propia postura antes de lanzarse contra la Uzumaki con la pierna levantándose para una patada en el costado. Kirika cogió el tobillo, lanzando el cuerpo de Vulpecula hacia un lado de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con su codo el estomago de la Cloth. Vulpecula hizo un sonido estrangulado, sintiendo como el aire dejaba su cuerpo de golpe y la sensación de nauseas aparecían.

Adalia miraba con ojos abiertos como Vulpecula se retorcía en el suelo, con las manos en el estomago mientras lanzaba dagas con los ojos a su madre, Kirika le dio una sonrisa de disculpa antes de ofrecer su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Eso seria un ejemplo algo adelantado del estilo de nuestro clan"- explico Kirika mirando a su hija antes de mirar a Vulpecula -"Lanza un puñetazo"-

Vulpecula resoplo pero hizo lo que se le pidió, lanzando un puñetazo que fue detenido por una de las manos de Kirika mientras que la otra se agarro a su muñeca, utilizando la fuerza del ataque para voltear a la Cloth por encima de su hombro e inmovilizarla después. Ojos celestes con las pupilas plateadas se estrecharon, en un mensaje silencioso que esto tendría venganza. Kirika se rio nerviosamente, conociendo la forma de venganza de su compañera de entrenamiento.

-"Y esto seria un ejemplo básico"- dijo rápidamente la mujer Uzumaki, liberando a Vulpecula y volviendo a su asiento anterior, estudiando los ojos de su hija para ver los engranajes de su joven cerebro moviéndose -"Este estilo es completamente contrario a los que utilizan patadas o puñetazos en rápidas sucesiones y atacan en primer lugar, mientras nosotros utilizamos movimientos lentos, pero en el momento oportuno, giros elegantes y otros giros para devolver el impulso de los ataques a los oponentes"-

Kirika se volvió a levantar para mostrar algunos movimientos simples de giros que despedían elegancia, al mismo tiempo que Vulpecula la atacaba pero el ataque se volvía siempre en su contra. Vulpecula solo estaba actuando para que la idea de esta lección fuera más clara para Adalia, que miraba con detenimiento cada movimiento realizado por su madre para practicarlo en el futuro.

-"Este estilo de Taijutsu es equilibrado, no es ni más potente ni menos que los otros estilos, es equilibrado básicamente. Es la habilidad y destreza del usuario que determina la victoria junto con su inteligencia para captar los momentos precisos"- explico Kirika, dando un asentimiento para que Vulpecula subiera el ritmo de la pelea -"Dentro de este Taijutsu se puede encontrar cuatro categorías. El mas utilizado se centra en movimientos gráciles y fluidos para atacar pero se combina con Jutsus de agua o hielo"-

Adalia notó enseguida el cambio en los movimientos que realizaba su madre, parecía como si su cuerpo fuera agua por la flexibilidad que estaba mostrando pero a contrario que unos instantes antes, Kirika estaba realizando movimientos ofensivos en primer lugar, en vez, de esperar el ataque de Vulpecula para atacar después de desviar el ataque enviado a ella. Ojos amatistas se abrieron con admiración, como un dragón de agua apareció de la nada y ataco a Vulpecula, que lo esquivo, pero sus pies quedaron atrapados en el hielo cuando el dragón de agua perdió su forma.

-"Otro es muy similar al primero pero se diferencia al usar técnicas más defensivas, estratégicas y una combinación de Jutsus de diferentes elementos, normalmente son Jounins o superior quien utiliza este estilo por la dificultad que representa al controlar dos Jutsus de diferentes elementos al mismo tiempo o con un periodo de tiempo entre ellos de segundos"-

Vulpecula rompió el hielo con su Cosmos mientras que Kirika utilizo ese tiempo para poner distancia entre ellas, al mismo tiempo que sus manos tejían un conjunto de sellos. Un nuevo dragón, esta vez creado a partir del viento y el rayo apareció, yendo directamente a Vulpecula que levanto un escudo con su Cosmos, Kirika aprovecho para realizar un Jutsu de tipo tierra para esconderse dentro del suelo y excavar su camino hasta debajo de la Cloth. Vulpecula salto cuando noto la presencia de Kirika de bajo de ella, justo a tiempo para esquivar la mano que casi atrapa su tobillo pero no había tiempo para responder como un Kage Bushin de la pelirroja empezó atacarla pero desapareció cuando lo golpeo por debajo de la barbilla. Al instante se abalanzo hacia Kirika, lanzando golpes pero teniendo cuidado en no quedar atrapada en uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja para usar su fuerza en su contra. Por otro lado, Kirika estaba usando técnicas más defensivas mientras en su mente se creaba diferentes estrategias para atrapar a la Cloth.

El brillo en los ojos grises advirtió a Vulpecula que Adalia estaba maquinando algo, y ese algo lo estaba realizando en esos momento, pero con el nivel que estaba usando no era demasiado rápida para evadir la trampa creada. Soltó un bufido como las cadenas se apretaba alrededor de su cuerpo de forma incomoda.

-"Estos estilos en sí, no son muy diferentes, solamente que el primero es mas agresivo que el segundo, el cual se inclina en un aspecto de una lucha a larga distancia o media en un principio y usando la defensa cuando es a corta distancia"-

-"Pero yo no se como realizar ningún Jutsu"- dijo Adalia con la duda en su voz.

-"Lo se, pero lo que te he mostrado es un ejemplo de como lucha la mayoría de los miembros del clan Uzumaki en batalla, hay otros dos estilos más pero esos los estudiaremos mas adelante. Lo primero que vamos a entrenar es la flexibilidad"- explico Kirika sentándose delante de su hija, mientras que Vulpecula había vuelto a su forma de placa identificadora y descansaba colgando en la cadena alrededor del cuello de Adalia.

-"¿Porque?"- pregunto Adalia con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente.

-"Por que el clan Uzumaki baso su Taijutsu en el agua, ya sea fluida o estancada, al ser originarios de una isla rodeada por el mar y con ríos que recorrían la isla desde el centro hasta la costa. También hay integrantes que se basaron en el aire, aunque es es una lección que te explicare mas adelante"- respondió Kirika riendo ligeramente ante el mohin de su hija.

Adalia suspiro mientras copiaba los estiramientos de su madre, daba gracias que tenia el cuerpo de un niño que era más flexible que los cuerpos de los adultos, así que solamente tenia que mantener esa flexibilidad tanto como sea posible.


	6. Ark 1 - Solucionando problemas

**Ni NARUTO o Saint Seiya me perteneces, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada respectivamente.**

* * *

Sudor se acumulaba en su pequeña frente, resbalando por su pequeña y redonda cara hasta el cuello mientras esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques de Vulpecula, utilizando movimientos del estilo Uzumaki. La pequeña pelirroja daba gracias que la Cloth opto por un cuerpo algo mas mayor que el suyo propio pero la fuerza de cada golpe no concuerda con la apariencia actual.

Pocas veces podía atrapar a Vulpecula en algún movimiento para usar el golpe de ataque del atacante en su contra, como le había enseñado su madre durante los tres meses anteriores.

Un golpe desagradable por debajo de la barbilla, la envió volando varios metros hacia atrás, aterrizando en su espalda contra la tierra cubierta de hierba. Una mueca de dolor se presento en su rostro y la sensación de las lagrimas pinchando en sus ojos era tentador para liberar, pero aun estaba entrenando, las lagrimas podían esperar unos quince minutos más de tortura.

Adalia rodó por el suelo para esquivar la patada dirigida a su cabeza, apoyando las palmas en el suelo y doblando su cuerpo para girar, golpeando el pecho de Vulpecula con sus dos pies. Rápidamente volvió a sus pies, cayendo en la postura principal del estilo que estaban entrenando, esperando a que su compañera lanzara el primer golpe. No tardo en llegar, un puñetazo a la parte derecha de su cara, y por primera vez, Adalia consiguió agarrar la muñeca de Vulpecula, de una forma instintiva, y lanzadla por encima de su hombro, e inmovilizarla con una llave de lucha libre que había visto utilizar a los otros aprendices.

Vulpecula parpadeo un par de veces con los ojos anchos, totalmente sorprendida, una sonrisa orgullosa se estiro en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que el entrenamiento estaba empezando a dar sus frutos. Calculaba que otros tres meses entrenando este estilo seria suficiente para añadir las otras variaciones del mismo, aunque solo seria lo que se refería a Taijutsu o estrategia, y ningún Ninjutsu hasta que aprendiera algún ataque de tipo agua o hielo, realizado con su Cosmos. Pero antes de empezar con ataques basados en el Cosmos, la pequeña Hoshikawa tendría que aprender los otros dos estilos de pelea del clan Uchiha y Hoshikawa. El estilo de pelea del clan Uchiha se basaba en rápidas sucesiones de patadas y puñetazos, mientras que el Clan Hoshikawa involucraba una amplitud de diferentes estilos de peleas pero con la misma base.

-"Eeh, nada mal"- dijo una voz detrás de ambas chicas.

Adalia juraba que su alma casi se escapa fuera de su cuerpo al oír la voz desconocida, rápidamente bajo de encima de Vulpecula, poniendo una distancia entre la desconocida y ella antes de caer en la postura de reposo. Vulpecula solo soltó un suspiro, sentándose relajadamente en la hierba, mirando a la desconocida con una ceja levantada.

La pelirroja estudio a la mujer como le enseño su madre, fijándose primero en alguna arma a la vista o escondida, la ultima opción no era fácil para ella a no tener experiencia. Una mirada rápida a la cintura, espalda y piernas decía que no había ninguna arma, después fijo sus ojos amatistas en las mangas, obi y los pliegues del kimono de la desconocida viendo ningún indicio de armas. Aun así, no bajo la guardia, sabia que no hacia falta armas para ser letal pero no pudo evitar relajarse una pulgada o dos cuando Vulpecula no estaba mostrando ninguna hostilidad a la recién llegada.

La mujer tenia una coloración de pelo extraña, en la raíces era un rico color dorado que se extendía hasta la nuca, donde empezaba a cambiar progresivamente aun color verde a medio camino hasta el azul en el final, como el circulo cromático impreso en uno de sus libros de dibujo. Sus ojos eran el mismo tono de verde que la hierba a su alrededor pero con motas de color amarillo y azul cerca de la pupila alargada de forma vertical. El kimono era simple, la primera capa era de color azul oscuro mientras que la segunda era amarillo con impresiones de peces Koi, el obi era un color naranja rojizo, dando alegría al conjunto de ropa.

Adalia estudio la postura de la desconocida, recogida, calma y elegante. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante la memoria de sus primera clases de etiqueta japonesa, esa era la tortura en forma de hospitalidad y el color de rosa. En sus rodillas, aun persistía el dolor fantasma de estar sentada con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella.

-"Así que tu eres la pequeña futura matriarca del clan Hoshikawa"- comento la desconocida con una sonrisa suave -"Es la primera vez que veo a un miembro Hoshikawa con otro color de pelo que no sea el negro, aunque te conviene perfectamente"-

La pequeña pelirroja estrecho sus ojos, solo tres seres, ademas de ella, sabia que su abuela paterna era la actual matriarca del clan Hoshikawa. Agatha aun esta viva según Vulpecula, que podía sentir el Cosmos de ella de una dimensión a otra. Pero por desgracia, la Cloth no era capaz de traer a su abuela sin evitar que el Kinjutsu que mantiene con vida a Kirika se disuelva.

-"Disculpe"- hablo Adalia, por primera vez desde la aparición de la desconocida -"No se quien es usted, aunque parece conocerme y a mis antepasados"-

-"Lo siento, lo siento"- soltó una risita alegre la mujer -"Mi nombre es Tachibana, una Kodana"-

Los ojos de Adalia se abrieron, reconociendo el termino que se le daba al los espíritus del folclore japones que vive en un árbol de bosques espesos. Por lo general, tienen apariencia humana, y cada individuo es único en personalidad y aspecto, pero con algunos rasgos parecidos al habitar la misma especie de árbol. Aunque en ocasiones pueden presentarse en forma no humana y terrible, cuando buscan venganza en contra las personas que no tienen respeto por el medio ambiente.

La mayoría se aparecen con una apariencia adorable y un cuerpo pequeño semitransparentes, de un color verde pálido o blancuzco, y de baja estatura. Particularmente no representan a un árbol en particular, aunque su apariencia como el cabello, ojos y ropa de basan en el tipo de árbol con que se unieron al nacer. Se pueden trasladarse de un árbol a otro cuando viajan o renacer a través de la semilla de aquel árbol con quien se unieron cuando nacieron.

Estos espíritus son muy pacíficos y serenos, y les gusta compartir conocimientos y sabiduría con aquellos que saben comunicarse con ellos. También son sorprendentemente fuertes y poderosos dada su inusual larga vida, y su comunicación con el mundo y fuerzas, mas allá del conocimiento de muchos otros animales.

El cerebro de Adalia se paro en los últimos datos de conocimientos que tenia sobre los Kodamas. Estos seres no eran capaces de comunicarse con los seres humanos de la forma en que estaban hablando en este mismo momento.

-"Veo que te diste cuenta"- sonrió Tachibana con una sonrisa astuta -"Son escasas las ocasiones con las que me puedo comunicar con un humano, pero el clan Hoshikawa tiene un don para entender a los espíritus, sea quien sea. Yo pienso que es el Chakra"- explico encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Que deseas?"- pregunto Adalia cuando pudo ordenar su mente -"Dudo que sea solo para hacer una conversación civil, tiene que haber algun asunto que quieras discutir"-

Los ojos de la Kodama se abrieron ante la fluidez que mostraba Adalia.

-"Cielos, Vulpecula, desarrollaste demasiado rápido su fluidez en las conversaciones"- dijo Tachibana mirando a los ojos celestes con pupilas plateadas rajadas, con cara de palo.

Un bufido divertido se oyó desde la dirección de Adalia. El rostro de Tachibana cambio a uno de compresión, al darse cuenta que su compañera espiritual fue quien había hablado a través de su futura portadora.

-"Kitsune tenia que ser"- susurro por lo bajo la Kodama con diversión.

* * *

Un siseó de dolor escapo de los labios de Adalia cuando Shion aplico el algodón mojado en alcohol contra la herida. La pelirroja estaba mas allá que frustrada ¡casi un año y aun no podía dominar su Cosmos a voluntad!

Era como atrapar un maldito pez en el agua con las propias manos desnudas, ademas de que el pez parecía tener dientes y le gustaba usarlos. No salia ilesa casi nunca cuando entrenaba para dominar su Cosmos.

Esta vez se mordió el labio inferior con sus caninos para retener el siseo de dolor, en esta ocasión parecía una momia de película, vendada de pies a cabeza. Esta sesión había sido la mas peligrosa de todas, su Cosmos casi la quema hasta los huesos. Daba gracias a su sangre Uzumaki y su regeneración acelerada, estaba segura que sin algunas de esas dos cosas, habría muerto de una forma dolorosa.

-"Estate quieta"- ordeno Shion con una mirada severa.

Adalia se encogió en el sitio, sabia que estaba en un gran problema y Shion estaba decepcionado con ella, por desobedecer sus ordenes respecto a usar su Cosmos sin ninguna vigilancia.

-"¿Por que me hace daño mi propio Cosmos?"- preguntó Adalia, su voz mostrando la profunda tristeza de que algo creado por ella le dañaba, cuando sus heridas habían sido atendidas -"Nunca he leído o visto que haga eso, incluso Kaa-chan puede usarlo libremente"-

-"No lo sé"- respondió Shion, suspirando con cansancio -"Pero si las cosas siguen así, tendrás que renunciar a ser una Saintia"-

Ojos amatistas se ampliaron con horror, eso no era una opción valida. Vulpecula la había escogido por alguna razón y dudaba que encontraría otra persona para ocupar su puesto, menos aun cuando la Cloth se negaba a ser utilizada por alguna persona que no ha elegido personalmente.

El espíritu de la Cloth se materializó en su forma animal, a un lado de Adalia, gruñendo al Kyoukou, sus pensamientos eran fáciles de adivinar.

-"Si sigue así, un día su propio Cosmos la matara"- dijo Shion con voz plana y fría.

Recibió otro gruñido del espíritu que agitaba su cola violentamente, al mismo tiempo que enseñaba sus dientes afilados de forma amenazadora. Shion estaba dispuesta a sellar a la Cloth en ese mismo instante, cuando un brillo revelador paso por los ojos celestes con la pupilas rajadas plateadas, que dejó su postura agresiva para pasar a una curiosa, como si algo se le había ocurrido.

Golpeado las almohadillas de una de sus patas contra la frente de Shion, que hizo que viera en su mente a su compañero de armas, Dohko, pero cuando era un niño. Confusión adorno el rostro de Shion que miró al espíritu, Adalia miraba la escena con una ceja levantada curiosa.

-"¿Quieres que la envíe con Dohko?"- preguntó con sospecha.

Vulpecula asintió con ojos decididos.

-"¿Dohko?"- repitió la niña de cinco años de edad -"¿Ese no es el nombre de tu amigo?"-

-"Sí, peleamos juntos en la Guerra Santa, hace dos siglos atrás, pero no entiendo porque quiere que vayas con él"- explicó viendo a la zorra que bufó molesta.

-"¿Acaso hay algo que pueda ayudarme allí?"- preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su compañera, ella afirmó su teoría.

-"¿El qué?"- preguntó Shion, ahora completamente sospechoso de las intenciones de esta Cloth.

Parecía que esta vez, Vulpecula había tenido suficiente de las sospechas y la lógica de Shion. Cogiendo a la niña pequeña por el cuello de su camiseta, usó la velocidad de la luz para llegar al templo donde vivieron todos sus portadores, la cara de Adalia estaba verde cuando la deposito en el suelo de su habitación.

La Kitsune estaba lívida, ya estaba acostumbrada a la sospechas y emociones de desconfiada del Kyoukou, sea quien sea en cualquier siglo, pero el actual gobernante del Santuario la había empujado en el borde de su paciencia. Miró a la pelirroja que estaba tomando respiraciones profundas para que los mareos disminuyeran y no expulsar su comida fuera de su estómago, maldijo al ser que estaba causando todos estos problemas pero en el corto plazo espera que desparecieran. Para eso, tendría que viajar a China, exactamente a un templo entre la frontera de India y China, esperaba que aún hubiera monjes que supiera utilizar las técnicas que necesitaba su portadora para que su propio Cosmos no la matara.

Cambiando a su forma humanoide, sacó una bolsa de lona del sótano, llenándolo con varias prendas, libros y algunos objetos más, pero sobre todo comida. Antes de cambiar a la pelirroja a su cargo en ropas más acorde con la moda del país a donde iban.

Daba gracias que el templo estaba protegido por varias capas de diferentes barreras, solo ella, Kirika y Adalia podrían entrar en el piso superior, si las dos no daban permiso para que alguien más entrase. Así que Shion solo podía tragarse su ego, al no tener permitido entrar a una zona que esta dentro del Santuario, su Santuario.

Oh, eso debe de molestar.

* * *

Adalia solo pudo parpadear varias veces cuando un segundo estaba en su habitación, en el siguiente un portal dimensional se abrió debajo de sus pies y al segundo estaba en otro lugar, en el aire libre, rodeada de vegetación exuberante. Vulpecula dio un tirón suave a la mano que tenía en la suya para llamar la atención de la pelirroja que siguió mientras miraba su alrededor. No pasaron ni diez minutos para salir de entre la vegetación y encontrarse en frente de una enorme cascada.

-"¿Donde estamos?"- preguntó Adalia sorprendida.

Un dedo revestido con Cosmos se posó en su frente y sus respuestas junto algunas explicaciones corrieron a través de su mente.

Fragmentos de imágenes, conversaciones y memorias respondieron su pregunta. Estaban en los Cinco Picos de Rozan, exactamente en la Gran Cascada de Rozan. En este lugar reposa la Bronze Cloth que representa la constelación de Draco, en el fondo de la cascada para mejorar su dureza. También es donde vive el Gold Saint, Libra no Dohko, que vigila el sello de la Torre de los 108 Masei, a unos mil kilómetros desde el lugar de donde estaban. En esa torre estaban selladas las almas del ejercito de Hades, los Specters.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió, fue que en el lago debajo de la cascada había vivido un ser conocido como El Dragón Milenario desde hace mil años antes de la Guerra Santa de dos siglos atrás. Anteriormente este dragón fue humano pero después de perder a la mujer que amaba, el hombre se encerró en el camino de la violencia y los combates, hasta que perdió su humanidad y se convirtió en un dragón de aspecto asiático. Este mismo ser fue el segundo maestro de Dohko, después de que Hakuryuu le dijera que su destino era convertirse en un Saint de Athenea.

-"¿Así que vosotras sois las pequeñas alborotadoras?"- preguntó una voz divertida y anciana.

Tanto el espíritu como la pequeña pelirroja giraron sobre sus tobillos. Ojos amatistas vieron al anciano chino con curiosidad, los celestes y plateados con sospecha, y ojos castaños miraban con diversión a las recientes visitas.

-"Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, nunca había oído hablar sobre alguna Cloth que pueda realizar técnicas por sí misma, y mucho menos cuando no pertenecen a su constelación, pero la pregunta es, ¿cuánto tiempo podrás mantener tu mente propia, Vulpecula?"- preguntó el anciano con un brillo singular en sus ojos.

Vulpecula entrecerró los ojos hasta que sus pupilas plateadas eran la única cosa que se veía. Adalia dio un paso de distancia del espíritu, sintiendo la intención asesina salia de su cuerpo.

-"No hay necesidad de ponerse violenta"- sonrió el anciano con una sonrisa amigable -"Creo que tú sabes mejor la condición de tu portadora y su problema actual que el propio Shion, incluso tal vez sabes como solucionarlo"-

La intención asesina desapareció, ojos se abrieron con normalidad pero sospechosos y atentos a cada movimiento del anciano.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó Adalia curiosa.

Le resultaba extraño el anciano delante de ella. Tenía la piel morada y arrugada, medía menos de un metro y medio, sus cejas blancas eran tan tupidas y largas que parecían una sola, también poseía una barba del mismo color, y estaba vestido con prendas tradicionales chinas junto con un sombrero de mimbre del mismo estilo.

Aun así sus ojos castaños le recordaba al joven de las memorias que le mostró Vulpecula.

-"Es de mala educación no decir primero tú nombre, antes de pedir el de otra persona"- explicó el anciano, caminando con la ayuda de un bastón de madera.

-"Lo siento"- dijo Adalia con timidez.

-"No te preocupes"-

-"Mi nombre es Adalia"- se presentó la pelirroja moviendo su cabeza con respeto.

-"¿Apellidos?"- pregunto curioso.

-"Uzumaki Hoshikawa"- un ceño apareció en su frente -"Eso es lo que dice mis placas de identificación"-

-"El vórtice de la Vía Láctea, ¿tú nombre proviene del alemán o el persa?"-

-"No lo sé, Shion cree que viene del persa por el color de cabello de mi madre y el mio"-

-"Diosa del fuego o Refugio de Dios, ¿eh? Interesante, aunque no encuentro un significado elocuente para el nombre completo, tal vez se refiere a otra cosa, como un rasgo"- tarareó el anciano con su mano agarrando el mentón.

-"¿Y?"-

-"Lo siento, mi nombre es Dohko, Gold Saint de Libra"- sonrió divertido el anciano de piel morada, ante la expresión sorprendida de Adalia -"Pero creo que tu Cloth tiene prisa"-

La pequeña miro a la mujer con orejas y cola de zorro que golpeaba su pie en el suelo con impaciencia, sonrió como disculpa ante su compañera antes de dar una reverencia al anciano.

-"Creo que es hora de irnos"-

-"Espero verte por aquí dentro de unos años, cuando me toque enseñarte las técnicas de Libra"- dijo Dohko que seguía sonriendo divertido.

-"¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy la próxima Vulpecula no Saintia, Ttebane!"- ojos amatistas se abrieron mientras manos tapaban su boca y sus mejillas se volvían rojas por la vergüenza.

-"Jo, jo, jo, oigo un pequeño tic verbal por ahí"- bromeo el anciano muy divertido.

-"¡Nos vemos, Ttebane!"- maldiciendo dentro de su cabeza pelirroja, agarro la mano de Vulpecula que tiro para que la guiase a donde iban de una vez, ya había avergonzado a si misma dos veces, con ese maldito tic verbal.

Vulpecula solo sonrió placenteramente por la vergüenza de su futura dueña mientras caminaba hacia su destino.

* * *

Decir que estaba sorprendida era un eufemismo, la vista delante de ella era esplendida y hermosa, nunca había visto algo así en su vida aunque no había visto nada mas allá fuera de la barrera que rodea el Santuario.

Aun así, le sorprendía que este templo hinduista estaba construido en una caverna dentro de una formación montañosa que hacia limite entre la India y China. Monjes indues caminaban, meditaban o hacían otras actividades mientras caminaba detrás de Vulpecula, ganando la mirada de mucho de ellos pero en especial miraban a ella con un brillo en sus ojos de fascinación. No entendía porque la miraban así pero le avergonzaba mucho, y mucho menos entendía porque su compañera la mostraba a esta gente, su existencia debería de ser conocida por muy pocas personas del Santuario y no por gente fuera de él.

Adalia choco contra la piernas de su compañera, cuando esta paro, no se había dado cuenta por estar mirando el techo donde un tipo de musgo iluminaba la caverna junto con las pequeñas ventanas alrededor de las paredes, dejando entrar la luz solar. Mirando desde detrás de las piernas de su compañera, ojos amatistas vieron a una mujer que tenia los ojos vidriosos, la pequeña pelirroja sabia al instante que esta mujer era ciega pero estaba segura que no necesitaba sus ojos para mirarla a sus propios ojos sin problemas. Vulpecula le había enseñado a través de sus memorias como Cloth, que la gente puede prescindir de uno o dos sentidos y adaptarse por la necesidad de sobrevivir. Hizo una mueca confusa cuando la mujer hablo en hindú, no tenia ningún conocimiento de esta lengua, solo sabia el griego moderno, algo mas de la mitad del griego antiguo y un poco de ingles gracias a las enseñanzas de Shion y algún método que utilizaba Vulpecula. Su lengua materna era el japones.

La mujer repitió la misma frase pero haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara, Adalia miro a su compañera con dudas en sus ojos pero cuando ante la confirmación, camino hasta la mujer, cogiendo la mano extendida con sus propias manos ganando una sonrisa de la mujer anciana. Esta vez, la anciana palmeo sus piernas indicando que quería que se sentara en ellas, dudando un poco hizo lo que pidió de nuevo. Tenia su espalda apoyada en el pecho de la anciana, donde una de sus manos estaban en su coronilla.

Adalia levanto una ceja cuando Vulpecula toco su frente con dos dedos, al instante la información estaba siendo transmitida de un modo lento y a diferencia de otras veces había algún tipo de voz que no provenía de las memorias.

_Según el hinduismo, los Chakras son centros de energía inmensurables, no medibles de ningún modo, situados en el cuerpo humano. _

_Los Chakras se encuentran en los cuerpos sutiles del ser humano, llamados Kama-rupa, forma del deseo, o Linga Sharira, cuerpo simbólico. La función de los Chakras es recibir, acumular y distribuir la energía conocida como Prana que es invisible e inmensurable._

_Se describen alineados desde la base de la columna vertebral, o, más exactamente en un Nadi central a lo largo del Raquis y hasta la mollera o vértex, llamada Abadhuti._

_A cada Chakra se le asigna un color, son visualizados como flores de loto de distinta cantidad de pétalos en cada Chakra. Los colores asignados a cada Chakra tienen el mismo orden en que los colores aparecen en el espectro, rojo, naranja, amarillo, ...ect._

_Las propiedades asociadas usualmente a cada Chakra son:_

_-Sajasra-Ara. Localización: en la coronilla. Símbolo: loto de mil pétalos. Función: transcendencia, conexión con la divinidad. Elemento asociado: espacio. Dios: Parama Shivá. Mantra: Om._

La mano de la mujer se movió hasta su frente.

_-Agña. Localización: glándula pineal entre los ojos, llamado también tercer ojo. Símbolo: loto con dos pétalos. Color: Índigo o añil. Funciones: Intuición, percepción extrasensorial. Elemento asociado: Luz. Dios: Shambhú. Mantra: Ksham._

Esta vez la mano se movió a la garganta, Adalia se tenso al instante preparada para un intento de asesinato pero algo le dijo que la mujer no iba hacer nada.

_-Vishundha. Localización: en la garganta. Símbolo: loto de dieciséis pétalos. Color: azul. Funciones: habla, autoexpresión y crecimiento. Elemento asociado: éter. Dios: Sada Shivá. Mantra: Ham._

La tensión en sus hombros se amplio un poco cuando la mano arrugada estaba por encima de su corazón.

_-An-Ajata. Localización: en el corazón, en los pulmones. Símbolo: loto de doce pétalos. Color: verde. Funciones: devoción, amor, compasión y sanación. Elemento asociado: aire. Dios: Shiva. Mantra: Iam._

La tensión en su cuerpo se aflojo un poco cuando dejo la mano dejo el lugar donde estaba su corazón por encima de la piel.

_-Mani-Pura. Localización: en el plexo solar. Símbolo: loto de diez pétalos. Color: Amarillo. Funciones: mente, poder, control, libertad propia. Elemento asociado: fuego. Dios: Visnú. Mantra: Ram._

Adalia podía sentir claramente sus mejillas arder un poco cuando la mujer traslado su mano aun lugar no muy correcto pero no podía decir ni una palabra, ni moverse cuando Vulpecula le transmitía información.

_-Sua-Adhisthana. Localización: en el sacro. Símbolo: loto de seis pétalos. Color: naranja. Funciones: emoción, energía sexual y creatividad. Elemento asociado: agua. Dios: Brahmá. Mantra: Vam._

Ahora sí podía sentir su cara arder al rojo vivo por completo junto con sus orejas y cuello, esta mujer no tenia complejos en su opinión.

_-Muladhará. Localización: en el perineo. Símbolo: loto de cuatro pétalos. Color: rojo. Funciones: Instinto, supervivencia y seguridad. Elemento asociado: Tierra. Dios: Ganesha. Mantra Lam._

La pequeña pelirroja saltó al instante del regazo de la anciana cuando recobro su movilidad, escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de Vulpecula, dando una mirada cautelosa a la anciana. Podía sentir la diversión de su compañera perfectamente antes que esta explotara a reír en carcajadas silenciosas, encontrando la situación divertida y más cuando su dueña hizo un puchero. Cuando se recompuso alcanzo una mano a la anciana que la tomo con una sonrisa, ojos celestes y plateados brillaron maliciosamente cuando miro a los ojos de amatistas, Adalia solo trago para dar una sonrisa nerviosa, no le gustaba lo que iba venir a continuación.

Cuanto odiaba cuando tenia razón.

* * *

Derecha, abajo, puñetazo, patada lateral, salto hacia atrás, barrido de piernas, puñetazo hacia el estomago seguido por otro debajo de la barbilla, esquiva, bloquea y de nuevo a empezar. El monje hinduismo era de temer, incluso cuando parecía tan frágil físicamente, la pelirroja podía sentir los golpes como si iban a destrozar sus huesos, y todo gracias a su control perfecto sobre sus Chakras y el Cosmos. No iba a subestimar a otra persona que parecía estar en los huesos literalmente nunca, no quería que su piel fuera negra y morada para los próximos días, de nuevo.

El pequeño puño de la pelirroja se ilumino con una luz multicolor pero con una base dorada, un mohín se instalo en su rostro cuando lanzo el puño en el aire como un puñetazo pero en vez de que la energía saliera despedida hacia el monje, esta se disperso. Su control sobre el Cosmos era pésimo pero ya no le dolía cuando lo encendía, aunque tenia que apagadlo cuando sintiera dolor, el máximo tiempo que podía mantener encendido su Cosmos antes que este le causara dolor era unos treinta segundos. Y eso después de tres semanas de entrenamientos intensivos, donde acaba con el cuerpo adolorido, negro y morado, daba gracias que aun conservaba los dientes y su nariz no había sido rota o algún hueso en su cuerpo.

La razón de porque su propio Cosmos le hacia daño cuando lo empezaba a encender era por uno de sus Chakras estaba bloqueados de forma externa, exactamente el Mani-Pura, en el plexo solar donde existe una densa red nerviosa que rodea a la arteria aorta, razón por la que podía sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo cuando exactamente el dolor nacía en ese punto y que se expandía por el sistema nervioso.

Adalia estaba curiosa por este hecho, según los conocimientos que le daba Vulpecula, este Chakra había sido bloqueado de forma externa y la única manera de bloquearlo de esa manera es enviando continuamente algún tipo de energía a ese punto en concreto. Estaba segura que nada, ni nadie había hecho eso puesto que tendría que estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día y Vulpecula no tenia razón para hacerlo, ademas de que su existencia espiritual en forma física y su propia mente propia se alimentaba continuamente de su Cosmos, en diferentes proporciones.

Muy curioso en su opinión.

También aprendió que los Chakras forman parte del Sistema Kundalini, que según el hinduismo es una energía invisible e inmedible, representada por una serpiente o a veces un dragón, según la potencia del usuario, que duerme enroscada en el Muladhara. Se dice que al despertar esta serpiente, el Yogui controla la vida y la muerte.

Varias doctrinas utilizan este concepto de la Kundalini: el Yoga, el Tantra, el Budismo, el Taoísmo, el Sijismo y el Gnosticismo.

Mediante la práctica del Yoga, la serpiente Kundalini subiría verticalmente a través de la columna vertebral, atravesando todos los Chakras, hasta alcanzar la cima de la cabeza. Es una energía evolutiva puesto que según la serpiente atraviesa los Chakras, es mas fácil de controlar la energía y se obtiene mas energía para su uso.

La serpiente Kundalini tiene su base en el Muladhar, enrollada tres veces y media alrededor de este Chakra, donde se encuentra normalmente dormida. De modo que, tras obtener la apertura por completo de todos los Chakras, puede despertar con técnicas como el tantra y el Kundalini Yoga.

La finalidad del Kundalini Yoga, es despertar la serpiente y desenroscara para dirigirla hasta el Sajasrara para generar un despertar espiritual, y según las memorias de Vulpecula, el futuro Virgo no Gold Saint tendrá que pasar por este entrenamiento. Mientras que en términos tántricos se habla de unir el cuerpo y el espíritu, en un intento de integrar los dos principios, habitualmente opuesto, de materialidad y espiritualidad. El objetivo de ambas practicas es también la limpieza de los Chakras, el desbloqueamiento de los Nadis y el despertar de la energía Kundalini. Los Nadis son los canales que conectan los Chakras, uno a uno.

Según algunas religiones orientales, cuando la serpiente Kundalini se activa, el ser humano obtiene la iluminación, estado evolutivo en que se trascendería la vanidad y se desarrollaría la supraconciencia y el amor universal.

A parte de eso, existe algo llamado el flujo de Kundalini que esta dividido en tres partes.

-Ida nadi: Es el lado izquierdo, el canal de la luna. Da el poder de las emociones en su estado puro, proporcionando las cualidades de gozo profundo, amor puro, compasión y habilidades artísticas. Este lado es el más femenino de hombres y mujeres. Los problemas típicos del lado izquierdo son el apego emocional, la depresión, la baja autoestima, el sentimiento de culpa o el letargo.

-Pingala nadi: Es el lado derecho, el canal del sol. Daría poder a la mente racional, que permite aprender y obtener la fuerza necesaria para superar los problemas mediante el esfuerzo. Es el lado más masculino de los hombres y mujeres. Los problemas típicos del lado derecho son el comportamiento egoísta o violento, la arrogancia y el orgullo.

-Shushumna nadi: Es el canal central, es el equilibrio de los dos canales anteriores. De esta manera se obtiene un enfriamiento de canal de sol y un calentamiento del canal de la luna, consiguiendo así un estado de equilibrio en el que la atención deja de pasar de un canal a otro, de la tristeza a la euforia, de la hiperactividad al letargo, y permanece siempre en el centro.

Al parecer Adalia tiene más desarrollado el Shushumna nadi, según las explicaciones de los monjes hinduistas pero se inclina mayoritariamente al Pingala nadi por superar sus problemas mediante el esfuerzo, aunque si no tiene un problema para solucionar su inclinación cambia al Ida nadi, al ser todavía una niña pequeña pero no en la misma medida.

Sus conocimientos sobre los Chakras fue ampliado un poco más a lo largo de las semanas, estos Chakras generan cualidades como la compasión, la sabiduría, la creatividad y la diplomacia. Cuando se activan comienza el lento proceso de limpieza de toda la energía negativa acumulada durante años de actividades autodesctructivas, como el fanatismo o la vanidad. Los beneficios son casi inmediatos; las pequeñas ansiedades y miedos se reducen.

La serpiente de Kundalini asciende por los diferentes Chakras en el siguiente orden:

-Chakra Mūlādhāra. Elemento: Tierra.

El primer Chakra está situado debajo del hueso sacro, en el cual reside la Kundalini. Su aspecto principal es la inocencia, que es la cualidad que permite experimentar el gozo puro, sin las limitaciones de los prejuicios y los condicionamientos. La inocencia da dignidad, equilibrio y un fuerte sentido de lo correcto; una sabiduría intuitiva que está siempre presente en los niños, pero que poco a poco se pierde, debido a las circunstancias de la vida. Esta cualidad existe en todas las personas, y solo está esperando el despertar de la Kundalini en cada persona para manifestarse en toda su belleza y pureza.

-Chakra Swadisthan. Elemento: Agua.

El segundo Chakra es el de la creatividad, el conocimiento y la atención pura. Es el que conecta con la fuente interna de la inspiración y permite apreciar la belleza del mundo. En este centro se encuentra la capacidad de concentración y atención. En el plano físico, cuida de la parte inferior del hígado, de los riñones y de la parte baja del abdomen.

-Chakra Nabhi, o Manipura. Elemento: Fuego.

El tercer Chakra es que el da la cualidad de la generosidad y el sentido completo de satisfacción y felicidad. Cuando la Kundalini ilumina este Chakra, proporciona rectitud y un sentido interno de moralidad, dando el equilibrio en las diferentes facetas de nuestra vida.

-Chakra Anahata. Elemento: Aire.

El cuarto Chakra, el circulo del corazón, es el lugar donde reside el espíritu, el verdadero ser. Desde el corazón se manifestar el amor y la compasión, y este Chakra proporciona el sentido de la responsabilidad. En su parte central, a la altura del esternón, se manifiesta como completa seguridad y confianza en uno mismo. Todos los miedos se disipan cuando la Kundalini atraviesa el Chakra del corazón.

-Chakra Vishuddhi. Elemento: Éter.

El quinto Chakra es el de la diplomacia. Este Chakra aporta la energía que se necesita para la comunicación con los demás. Su buen estado repercute en el que las relaciones sean correctas y en que se pueden expresar las percepciones del corazón. Este Chakra se obstruye con los sentimientos de culpa y cuando se culpa a otros con la propia arrogancia, es decir, cuando se falta a la dignidad propia o ajena.

-Chakra Agnya. Elemento: Luz.

El sexto Chakra se encarga del perdón y la compasión, y permite transcender de la conciencia mental pensante a la conciencia espiritual Nirvichara, que significa, sin pensamiento.

-Chakra Sahasrara. Elemento: Sabiduría.

El séptimo centro Chakra integra los seis anteriores con todas sus cualidades y aspectos. Representa el último escalón en la evolución de la conciencia humana. Igual que el Chakra Swadisthan, el Chakra Sahasrara da la percepción directa de la realidad, conseguida mediante la realización, a través del despertar espontaneo de la Kundalini.

Todos estos términos y explicaciones que le había dado Vulpecula, no los terminaba de comprender por completo por ser todavía una niña de cinco años, casi seis. Pero si sabia que su formación para despertar su Kundalini, limpiar y desbloquear sus Chakras, iba a ser muy diferente del método actual y ordinario. También entendió que no le era permitido desbloquear por completo su séptimo Chakra, por alguna razón desconocida, Adalia no tenia ningún problema con ello. Dando un vistazo rápido a los mojes meditando a su alrededor, no le importaba en absoluto si con ello no se convertía en muy parecida a ellos, le gustaba lo inesperado, lo desconocido, la aventura y muchas otras cosas que los monjes no apreciaban demasiado.

Teniendo una meta en su mente, cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar como le enseño la anciana monje.


	7. Ark 1 - Algo de descanso

**Ni NARUTO o Saint Seiya me perteneces, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada respectivamente.**

* * *

Parpadeo estúpidamente en varias ocasiones, sin quitar sus ojos amatistas del agua cristalina en el estanque, donde había ondas en la superficie. Podía jurar que el agua se había levantado del estanque, como un chorro de una fuente, contorsionándose a medida de que seguía practicando los movimientos básicos del estilo de pelea basado en el agua del clan Uzumaki. Pero cuando se había dado cuenta de ello el agua perdió su forma y cayo de nuevo en el estanque, provocando un sonido de "Splash" en el proceso, dando a entender que Adalia no había imaginado que el agua se movió como si tuviera voluntad propia.

-"Necesito un descanso"- murmuro, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Las ultimas semanas se había concentrado más en dominar el estilo de pelea que se concentraba en los combate cuerpo a cuerpo del clan Uzumaki, que seguir con la limpieza de sus Chakras y las vías que los comunicaba, a causa, de que los monjes estaban realizando algún tipo de ritual de larga duración. No sabia que tipo de ritual estaban realizando y Vulpecula no le explico nada, ya sea porque era una cosa privada y solamente involucraba a los monjes o que aun no tenia la suficiente capacidad para comprender lo básico.

Vulpecula nunca se molesto en explicarle cosas que estaba por encima de su nivel de entendimiento e inteligencia, aunque eso no quería decir que en un futuro no lo haría, solo quería centrarse en las cosas que fueran fácil de comprender para su pequeña compañera en la actualidad. Como conceptos teóricos sobre las habilidades básicas de un Ninja y Saint o conocimientos que harían las cosas mas fácil de tratar, quería que la pequeña pelirroja tuviera una base solida en la que apoyarse, preferiblemente, en todas las ocasiones o circunstancias que pudiera estar involucrada.

Aunque no debe de olvidarse que su compañera aun era una niña menor de diez años y como tal, necesita lo que tendría cualquier niño normal en circunstancias normales. Razón de porque había secuestrado a Kirika, del Santuario de Athenea, antes de que Shion le diera otra misión relacionado con sellos o parecido. Era tiempo de tomarse un descanso en familia y disfrutar de los festivales que ocurrían en los pueblos cercanos al templo hinduista.

-"Eso no me lo esperaba"- comento Kirika, sonriendo de medio lado cuando su hija salto un metro del suelo, asustada.

-"¡Kaa-chan!"- exclamo Adalia, sonriendo una sonrisa de mil voltios cuando reconoció a su madre -"¿Que haces aquí? Pensaba que aun estaban en alguna misión"-

-"Vulpecula me secuestro, a lo cual le debo de agradecer"- respondió la Uzumaki mayor apuntando con su dedo gordo por el encima del hombro, al zorro de gran tamaño -"Y estoy de acuerdo con ella que necesito unas largas vacaciones y pasar tiempo con mi hija"-

La sonrisa de Adalia no podía ser mas grande e luminosa en estos momentos.

-"Y lo primero que haré en estas vacaciones es pasar una noche de madre e hija"- sonrió Kirika cogiendo a su hija en brazos, moviendo sus dedos para hacer cosquillas a la pequeña pelirroja que se contorsionaba mientras carcajadas salia de ella.

-"¡Para! ¡Para, me estas haciendo cosquillas! ¡Jajaja!"- chillo Adalia en una voz aguda mientras risas alegres de ambas pelirrojas se oían en el lugar.

Vulpecula sonrió con orgullo ante la escena delante de ella, no le importaba lo que podría pensar Shion. El bienestar de su pequeña compañera era su prioridad principal.

* * *

Pasando los dedos por las largas cerraduras de pelo rojo de su hija, Kirika fue consciente del tiempo que había estado separado de ella, la ultima vez que la había visto, su pelo llegaba hasta los hombros y ahora cubría media espalda.

-"¿Kaa-chan?"- vino la voz confundida de su hija, rompiendo sus pensamientos deprimentes en su cabeza.

-"Tu cabello ha crecido mucho desde la ultima vez"- explico Kirika, empezando a enjabonar el cabello de su hija.

-"Me gusta mi pelo y más si es largo, me recuerda al tuyo pero Shion me lo corta cuando piensa que es demasiado largo y solo estorba mi entrenamiento físico"- susurro Adalia, frunciendo sus labios con disgusto.

Le encantaba su pelo, era de un rojo único y una característica que le identificaba como una Uzumaki.

-"Mmm... creo que tendré que hablar con el viejo verde"- murmuro la Uzumaki adulta con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Un resoplido de la risa escapo de los labios de Adalia, llevando de inmediato sus manos a su boca, en un intento vano de parar la risa que quería salir de ella. Podía ser joven pero entendía cosas como estas al instante.

-"Kaa-chan, esta mal burlase de las personas mayores"- reprendió en broma con una cara severa, copiando a la perfección la cara seria de su maestro, pero sus ojos brillando en la diversión, sin siquiera intentar disimular.

Kirika solo volcó el balde lleno de agua sobre su hija, toda el agua en su interior cayo directamente encima de Adalia que farfullo por la sorpresa. La pelirroja ladro con carcajadas ante la reacción de su pequeña.

-"¡Kaa-chan!"- exclamo Adalia, abalanzándose sobre su madre e intentando meter su cabeza dentro del agua de las fuentes termales en las que se bañaban.

En su juego de ahogadillas, Kirika sonrió cuando vio a Vulpecula dormir con toda tranquilidad en una roca que sobresalía por encima del agua caliente en medio de las fuentes termales, Adalia miro también después de ver que su madre no le prestaba atención. Ambas pelirrojas se miraron con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, sabiendo lo que pensaba cada una a la perfección, así, que con el total silencio y discreción, empezaron avanzar hacia Vulpecula. La Kitsune se dio cuenta que el silencio que había caído en el lugar era extraño pero antes de incluso levantar la cabeza para mirar a la pelirrojas, fue jalada al agua sin previo aviso.

Al instante cambio a su forma humana para salir del agua caliente y ver a dos pelirrojas sonriendo con malicia a ella, una de las cejas doradas empezó a temblar y sin previo aviso se lanzo a la pelirroja más cercana, Kirika, que estaba lista para el asalto de la Kitsune que tenia sus ropas empapadas. En un movimiento circular cambio sus posiciones dejando a Kirika en la cima y a Vulpecula abajo antes de que cayeran en el agua. Adalia estaba riéndose alegremente, saltando unos segundos después en la espalda de su madre para que estuviera también debajo del agua pero Kirika lo había estado esperando, así que termino dentro del agua como su compañera.

* * *

-"Ne, Kaa-chan"- llamo Adalia tumbada en su cama, mirando a su madre que estaba cepillando su cabello.

-"¿Hmm?"- zumbó Kirika empezando a trenzar el cabellos que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-"¿Como conociste a Tou-chan?"- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja con curiosidad infantil.

Una sonrisa irónica estiraba ligeramente las comisuras de los labios de Kirika ante el recuerdo de su primera reunión con Adelphos. Una reunión casi mortal para el hombre Hoshikawa.

-"Ummh, digamos que no nos conocimos en las circunstancias mas favorables"- rió la Uzumaki atando el extremo de su trenza con una goma elástica -"En nuestro primer encuentro pensé que era un enemigo, hacia solo dos semanas que Uzushio había caído y los sobrevivientes se dispersaron por el continente, la mayoría de los Ninjas Uzumaki habían perecido durante la invasión a Uzushiogakure y los que lograron sobrevivir fueron cazados, al igual que los civiles del clan. Yo recibí ordenes de ir directamente a Konoha cuando saliera de la isla pero el camino hasta la aldea no fue fácil"-

-"¿Por que?"- pregunto Adalia arrugando su frente.

-"Una guerra se estaba desatando entre las cinco naciones Ninjas principalmente, pero cada nación tenia otras aldeas Ninjas subordinadas de menor importancia. Las aldeas subordinadas de Konohagakure eran Uzushiogakure, Yugakure y los países de Hayashi no Kuni, Yuki no kuni y otro país que fue borrado del mapa, desconozco el estado actual de los lazos con estos lugares. Pero volviendo a la historia, yo estaba viajando a través del bosque camino a Konohagakure cuando me encontré con un equipo perteneciente a la División de Ataque Sorpresa de Kirigakure por accidente, tu padre era un espía en ese grupo para poder sabotear los posibles ataques sorpresa contra los Ninjas de Konoha"- los ojos grises miraron a la luna creciente a través de la ventana -"Aun estaba herida emocionalmente y lo único que podía pensar era en la venganza contra aquellos que destruyeron mi hogar, así que sin un segundo pensamiento, los ataque con mis cadenas de Chakra seguido por Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu y otros Jutsus de alto nivel. Esto atrajo la atención de los otros equipos que habían en la zona..."-

-"¿Kaa-chan?"- pregunto Adalia preocupada por el brillo inusual en los ojos de su madre, parecía que estaba reteniendo las lagrimas que querían deslizarse.

-"Tu padre se escondió de la masacre que cree pero me había reconocido como un miembro del clan Uzumaki, y el Sandaime Hokage había dado ordenes de que si se encontraba un miembro de mi clan fuera traído inmediatamente a Konoha, aunque si actuaba en esos momentos su tapadera iba a ser descubierta y sabia mejor que nadie que nunca meterse en el camino de un Uzumaki despechado y mucho menos si es una mujer"- una sonrisa seca tomo forma en sus labios -"Al final mate a todo los escuadrones del Equipo del Ataque sorpresa de Kirigakure, a excepción de un par que fueron en busca de refuerzos. En esos momentos tu padre salio de su escondite, ignorando su afiliación a Konoha le ataque, casi lo mato de no ser por su ojos"-

-"¿Que quieres decir?"- pregunto en susurro la pelirroja.

-"Tu padre era hijo de un Uchiha que no había activado en su vida el Sharingan, razón de porque se le permitió tomar el apellido del clan Hoshikawa. Unas de las peculiaridades de tu clan principal es que pueden 'revivir' un Kekkai Genkai, en pocas palabras si el padre que no es un Hoshikawa pertenece a un clan con un Kekkei Genkai y no lo ha podido activar, como los casos del Sharingan y el Byakugan, el hijo heredara el Kekkei Genkai y siendo capaz de usarlo a una edad temprana. Una de las razones de porque varios clanes de Konoha tienen tratados con el clan Hoshikawa, pero la razón que mas les importa a estos clanes, es que si el Hoshikawa no es capaz de despertar su Cosmos, tiene que cambiar su apellido por el que tuvo el padre no descendiente del clan Hoshikawa, ademas de servir bajo las directrices del otro clan pero tiene la opción de volver al clan cuando se convierta en Jounin o Chunnin de alto nivel"- explico Kirika mirando a su hija que estudiaba sus palabras, entendiendo poco a poco la explicación.

-"En ese caso, si hubiera nacido en Konoha y no hubiera despertado el Cosmos, tendría que unirme al Clan Uchiha, puesto que el Uzumaki no tiene el número suficiente de miembros para considerarse un clan otra vez, ¿verdad?"- pregunto Adalia con una ligera mueca en su rostro.

-"Así es"- respondió la pelirroja con un resoplido de indignación, mordiendo su labio inferior en el pensamiento -"Otra razón es que activaste tu Sharingan cuando ese Specter te ataco, conozco muy poco de este Doujutsu pero tiene que ver con alguna sustancia que segrega el cerebro. Es algo muy parecido al Chakra y es usado solamente en los ojos del usuario pero a la larga puede provocar ceguera, si se usa con exageración y no dejas descansar por periodo de tiempo los ojos después de realizar Jutsus de alto rango"-

-"¿Tou-chan utilizo alguno de esos Jutsus de alto rango para detener tu ataque con las cadenas de Chakra?"- pregunto Adalia interesada en la información nueva sobre las posibles habilidades que podría tener en el futuro.

-"Si, la técnica que uso para protegerse y agarrar mis cadenas de Chakra fue el Susanoo"- contesto Kirika estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo del Susanoo de su marido difunto, no era algo que se quería ver a menudo, incluso los propios Uchihas temblaban -"Es una de las técnicas mas avanzadas del Sharingan y una de las mas dolorosas cuando se usa"-

-"¿Por que?"- pregunto Adalia confundida.

-"Porque..."- Kirika se mordió sus labios, debatiendo si debía de explicar el Jutsu, al final decidió explicar lo básico pero a un nivel mas elevado -"Porque el Jutsu en si, es una invocación de un espíritu, algo parecido a las técnicas de Cáncer para extraer el alma de una persona antes del enviarla adonde sea, exactamente es la representación espiritual del alma del usuario... para que se presente en el mundo físico se usa la energía vital del usuario, es una sensación muy dolorosa según lo que me explico tu padre, también acelera la perdida de visión"-

Escalofríos recorrían la espalda de Adalia, tenia un ligera idea de que era la energía vital y si se usaba, el usuario consumiría algo de su vida útil. Aunque en términos Ninjas, no se perdía tiempo de vida por usar la energía vital puesto que esta se rellenaba con el Chakra, pero sabia que algún efecto negativo habría, ademas de la ceguera, siempre había cuando se utilizaba esa energía especial que habitaba en cada ser vivo.

Estaba indecisa si permitir que su madre o Vulpecula quitara el sello especial que bloqueaba su Sharingan para activarse. Sabia que pasaría un largo tiempo antes que pudiera usar el Chakra correctamente, después de aprender a usar el Cosmos a la perfección, pero las dudas de poseer algo tan poderoso y terrible, junto con el miedo de exponerlo a los enemigos y convertirse en un objetivo mas primordial, estaban haciendo mella en su decisión de convertirse en una Kunoichi. Siempre había tenido esa opción, de convertirse en una Kunoichi también y su primer pensamiento era sí, quería hacerlo por honor a sus padres, no podía encontrar algo que inclinara la balanza para no serlo o hacerlo.

Pero ahora... no estaba tan segura, incluso con los conocimientos exclusivos de los clanes de sus padres, cosas que ansiaba para poder tener siempre un plan mas que hace una hora, un minuto o un segundo, puesto que le encantaba vivir.

Una mano en su cabeza le saco de sus pensamientos, levantando la vista a los ojos grises de su madre, Adalia los miro como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas de las preguntas recientemente creadas.

-"Todavía queda un motón de tiempo"- dijo Kirika, con voz suave pero confiada.

Adalia asintió, cogiendo cada pregunta en su mente y guardándolas en un baúl para abrirlo años mas tarde.

-"Vamos a la cama"- susurro Kirika, recogiendo a su hija en brazos.

Adalia asintió con la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su madre, restregándolo y oliendo la esencia de su madre que tranquilizaba su mente agitada hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Adalia miro a su alrededor con ojos como platos. Este era la primera vez que asistía a un festival chino, y aunque el ruido era algo molesto para ella, la delicia en sus manos esfumaba cualquier protesta que podía aparecer en su mente.

-"¿Que es esto? Kaa-chan"- pregunto Adalia, dando otro bocado al alimento en sus manos.

Mirando a su madre, que estaba vestida con un kimono azul marino con carpas koi bordados en la tela de seda, un obi lila sujetaba la prenda con un lazo elaborado en la parte trasera. El largo pelo de Kirika estaba peinado en un complicado peinado con adornos del mismo color que el obi del kimono y una fina capa de maquillaje hacia sobresalir sus ojos grises. Varios hombres la miraban con asombro ante su belleza aristocrática pero rápidamente apartaban la mirada cuando sentía unos ojos amatistas que brillaban amenazantemente a ellos, Adalia había prometido que ninguno hombre se acercaría a su madre con fines románticos, o pobre de ellos si lo intentaban.

El único hombre que tenia el derecho de hacerlo era su padre difunto, el cual estaba estallando en carcajadas junto con su propio padre al lado, una mirada orgullosa brillaba en los mismo ojos que su hija mientras miraba en la imagen que daba el espejo.

-"Es un bollo de carne"- respondió Kirika, enderezando el obi naranja de su hija, las viejas costumbres tardan en morir.

-"¿Y eso?"- pregunto Adalia apuntando a un puesto de comida.

-"Pan de melón"- respondió Kirika de nuevo, dando un vistazo rápido al kimono verde con hortensias moradas y un obi naranja con hojas del mismo verde que el kimono, con una cuerda morada donde colgaban cuencas rojas.

-"¿Podemos tener algunos?"- pregunto Adalia saltando de arriba abajo en sus zuecos chinos con calcetines blancos.

-"Claro"- sonrió Kirika, feliz que su hija se estaba comportando a la edad que parecía.

Ojos amatistas parecían brillar como las nebulosas en el universo con pequeñas estrellas en ellos.

Kirika no se sorprendió como Adalia comía de todo lo que encontraba en los puestos, incluso el curry con una salsa demasiada roja para su gusto. Aunque como pasaba de comida a comida, había ocasiones que con solo un mordisco, la cara de la pequeña pelirroja se convertía en una mueca divertida para Kirika que se reía en cada ocasión que ocurría.

-"Asqueroso"- susurro Adalia después de dar un mordisco a una brocheta de lo que parecía ser arañas, intentado escupir la comida fuera de su boca.

-"¿Y lo grillos que acabas de comer hace unos minutos?"- pregunto Kirika con una ceja levantada, los gustos de su hija en verdad eran variados, cosa que acaba de descubrir mientras comía su brocheta de arañas -"Yo encuentro esto delicioso"-

Adalia hizo una mueca como su madre daba otro bocado a la brocheta.

-"Siguiente, Ttebane"- dijo la pequeña Hoshikawa, arrastrando a su madre a otro puesto de comida.

Adalia frunció el ceño al ver que el hombre estaba friendo fideos con otro ingredientes vegetarianos.

-"¿Que es eso?"- pregunto al cocinero que levanto la vista para verla.

-"Okonomiyaki, pequeña"- sonrió el hombre con gentileza -"No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?"- pregunto con una mirada curiosa.

Adalia miro al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, ganando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Adalia, no intimides al pobre hombre"- amonesto Kirika, cruzando sus brazos y con una mirada seria.

-"Lo siento"- dijo Adalia a su madre, antes de mirar de nuevo al hombre y haciendo una reverencia -"Perdóneme por ser grosera"-

-"No hay daño, no hay culpa. No te preocupes, solo que tu acento no me es conocido"- explico el hombre, sacudiendo la mano para restar importancia -"Aunque debo decir que tienes una mirada para tener en cuenta, pero volviendo al negocio, ¿os apetece un plato?"- pregunto, señalando a la comida en la cerámica.

-"¡Si!"- exclamo Adalia, volviendo a su anterior comportamiento.

-"Que sea uno grande, yo estoy por ahora servida"- respondió Kirika señalando a su hija, al mismo instante que el estomago de la pequeña volvió a rugir.

-"Un pozo sin fondo por lo que veo"- bromeo el hombre, soltando una carcajada ante el rostro de Adalia que había inflado sus mejilla y sobresalía su labio inferior con los brazos cruzados.

La postura de la joven Hoshikawa se volvió tensa, mirando en cada dirección de su alrededor con discreción, estaba segura que por un instante había sentido algo maligno pero pequeño. Kirika noto la postura de su hija, copiando sus movimientos en busca de alguna amenaza pero no encontró ninguno con sus ojos, así que paso a escanear la zona con su Chakra, no encontró nada que fuera sospechoso.

Pequeños ojos negros miraban a madre e hija con interés, pero por diferentes razones, para la madre era su olor a muerte y para la hija era el enorme poder en su interior. Esto era información que debería de interesar un poco a su maestro.

-"¡Aquí tenéis!"- exclamo el hombre, dando una caja de plástico blanco a la pequeña pelirroja.

Adalia se sobresalto ante la sentencia del hombre, mirándolo con grandes ojos y un cuerpo listo para pelear.

-"Gracias"-

El hombre se confundió por el tono algo frió de la pequeña pero lo dejo pasar después de cobrar por sus servicios y ver a las pelirrojas alejándose.

-"¿Algo?"- pregunto Kirika en griego.

-"Por un instante he notado algo maligno pero pequeño"- dijo Adalia, estudiando los alrededores con discreción -"Pero no veo nada, ni siento nada, puede ser algo espontaneo, como emociones negativas o parecido"-

-"¿Estas segura?"- pregunto Kirika con voz seria.

-"..."- Adalia se mordió su labio inferior en el pensamiento -"No, no lo estoy pero pienso que es algo para no preocuparse por ahora, se mostrara en su debido tiempo"-

Un silencio pesado cayo sobre madre e hija, cada una en sus pensamientos, hasta que los ojos de Adalia capturaron uno de los puesto de juegos donde el premio eran peluches, y estos habían caído en un Kitsune de tres colas de color blanco con marcas rojas que parecían representar un sol en su pecho. Sin perder ningún momento, agarro la manga de su madre y la arrastro hasta el puesto, estudiando en que consistía el juego.

Los ojos de Kirika se abrieron con horror como reconoció el juego y su inquietud aumentaba al ver la sonrisa zorruna en los labios de su hija.

-"Adalia"- advirtió su madre con voz plana.

-"No te preocupes, no te preocupes, Ttebane"- canto Adalia dando el dinero al dueño del juego.

¡BOOM! ¡CRASH! ¡Riip!

Los ojos del vendedor se abrieron con asombro como la pequeña pelirroja había conseguido lo que nadie había logrado en la noche.

-"¡Te-tenemos una ganadora!"- exclamo con voz nerviosa mientras veía la sonrisa de la pequeña niña -"¿Que peluche de ese lado deseas?"-

-"El Kitsune blanco con marcas rojas"- respondió Adalia con una mirada inocente.

Kirika miro hacia donde estaba los peluches, encontrando el que quería su hija, debía decir que era una lindura pero al mismo tiempo se preocupaba que su obsesión por los zorros fuera por causas mas allá de ser la futura Vulpecula no Saintia.

-"¿Puedo tener otra ronda?"- pregunto Adalia que miraba en otra dirección.

Kirika siguió la visión de donde estaba mirando su hija. Su respiración se atoro en sus pulmones como ojos rojos con pupilas rajadas negras le devolvian la mirada.

-"Te gustan los Kitsunes, ¿no?"- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa indecisa.

-"Me encantan"- respondió Adalia, recogiendo el objeto a lanzar -"¿Tienes mas?"- pregunto antes de lanzar.

-"Dos mas"- dijo el hombre señalando primero a un peluche de un Kitsune con el pelaje crema con nueve colas, marcas en la cabeza y las patas como manos humanas con largas uñas para después apuntar a otro con el pelaje amarillo y blanco, el mismo numero de colas pero con un adorno en el cuello parecido a unas cuerda blanca y roja con campanas en los extremos -"Pero solo se permite jugar dos veces en una hora"-

Los ojos de Adalia se estrecharon, un brillo bailaba en ellos antes de que la misma sonrisa zorruna se apodero de sus labios.

-"¿Que tal una apuesta, señor?"- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja con un tono de voz inocente.

El dueño miro confundido pero interesado.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, Adalia tenia en sus brazos los cuatro peluches que deseaba junto con otro con forma de dragón oriental de color verde. Dejando atrás a un hombre con la boca abierta y una multitud sorprendida.

Kirika solo podía negar con la cabeza, incrédula, su hija era idéntica a ella cuando deseaba algo que le encantaba. Si su hermana pequeña estuviera aquí, le estaría bromeando con un rostro petulante.

Sus ojos grises se posaron el peluche Kitsune de color rojo oscuro, nerviosismo se instalo en su estomago pero se contuvo de preguntar a su hija, si el peluche le resultaba familiar, eso haría que la curiosidad de su hija se dispara y no estaba dispuesta a que ella encontrara lo que había en su interior por ahora.

Adalia la miro con ojos curiosos después de notar su mirada en ella, preguntando con ellos lo que pasaba. Kirika se regaño mentalmente por el descuido, intentando buscar algo para cubrir sus ansiedad, se fijo en los globos de agua, al instante recuerdos de una técnica pasaron por su mente.

Sonriendo a su hija, hizo un movimiento para que la siguiera hasta la tienda, que vendía los globos de agua y para su suerte también otros tipos de globos, ademas de pelotas de goma.

-"¿Alguna vez te hablado sobre tu tío Minato?"- pregunto Kirika, mientras recogió un buen numero de globos de agua y aire junto con pelotas de goma.

-"Si, según tu, el es un genio que se ve en pocas generaciones y con mucha rareza"- respondió Adalia mirando con curiosidad a los globos y pelotas de goma -"¿Por que la pregunta?"-

Una sonrisa que decía "Yo se algo que tu no sabes" se presento en los labios de Kirika, erizando los pelos del cuello de Adalia al instante.

-"Tal vez puedas aprender un Jutsu que creo Minato, incluso sin usar Chakra"- sonrió Kirika haciendo que su hija diera un paso atrás.

Adalia no le gustaba por donde iban los tiros, ni un pelo, aunque la perceptiva de aprender un Jutsu le emocionaba.

* * *

**Para aquellos que estén interesados en que personajes se basaban los peluches aquí los nombres. El de color rojo oscuro con pupilas rojas era por supuesto Kurama, el primer peluche que se menciono es un Kitsune de tres colas que aparece en un OVA de Holicxxx, creo, el de color crema es Mugetsu del mismo anime aunque su color en el manga es blanco y el de color amarillo es Kyubimon de Digimon. Ese Digimon siempre me ha encantado junto con Garurumon, Gatomon y otros Digimones con forma felino o zorruna.**


	8. Ark 1 - Viento y Chakras

**Ni NARUTO o Saint Seiya me perteneces, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada respectivamente.**

* * *

¡Ella lo sabia!

Sabia que no había estado imaginando que el agua se movía acorde a sus movimientos el otro día. Sus ojos estaba fijos en el fino pilar de agua que se retorcía mientras realizaba distintos movimientos del estilo Uzumaki, aunque parecía que el agua se resistía a seguir su ritmo, perdiendo su forma ligeramente antes de volver a moverse de nuevo.

_-"¿Como y porque?"-_

Esa pregunta parecía retumbar en su mente mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la masa de agua que se movía con alguna sintonia con ella.

Ojos grises miraban con amplitud la escena delante de ella, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Kirika esta desconcertada y sorprendida, preguntándose las mismas preguntas que su hija y empezando a crear teorías del porque con el conocimiento que tenia actualmente, pero pocas eran fiables y la mayoría eran demasiados ficticias para su escepticismo.

Aunque la teoría que tenia mas peso estaba relacionada con el ser sellado dentro de su hija y su compañera para el resto de su vida.

* * *

Ojos amatistas miraban al globo de agua, concentrándose en como se deformaba el material haciendo que el globo parecía achatado hasta que bultos aparecieron de forma simultanea por su superficie, un segundo después el globo de agua exploto.

Adalia levanto una ceja por la curiosidad.

-"El primer paso para completar el Rasengan, es aprender como hacer rotar el Chakra, para ello tienes que hacer estallar el globo moviendo el agua con el Chakra, en tu caso sera con el Cosmos"- explico Kirika, lazando un globo de agua hacia Adalia que lo atrapo con una mano.

La pequeña pelirroja arrugo las cejas en la concentración, encendiendo su Cosmos y guiándolo hasta la masa de agua dentro del globo.

_¡Plash!_

Kirika chasqueo la lengua mientras su hija miraba con ojos grandes por la sorpresa hacia la mano rodeada por el hielo.

-"¿Que paso?"- pregunto Adalia, mirando su mano con curiosidad.

-"Hiciste explotar el globo de adentro hacia fuera"- explico Kirika, tarareando por lo bajo mientras llevaba una mano revestida con Chakra hacia el agua congelada -"Parece que congelaste inconscientemente el agua por la sorpresa"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Quiero decir, ralentizaste el movimiento de los átomos del agua inconscientemente con tu Cosmos por la sorpresa, ¿pensaste en que se detenga o algo así?"- pregunto Kirika, haciendo que el hielo se derritiera con su Chakra.

Adalia pensó durante unos segundos, repasando sus pensamientos anteriores antes de asentir.

Kirika tarareo durante unos segundos en el pensamiento antes de volver a hablar.

-"Parece que de manera subconsciente tienes un control absoluto de tu Cosmos pero cuando lo quieres utilizar de forma consciente, algo parece perturbarlo, es muy posible que este síntoma perturbador desaparezca después de abrir los Chakras"- teorizo Kirika, estudiando la mano de su hija con su Chakra curativo en busca de síntomas de congelación.

-"¿Entonces el entrenamiento se pospone?"- pregunto Adalia con un ceño en su mente.

-"Para aprender el Rasengan, si"- la pequeña pelirroja hizo un sonido de protesta -"Aunque podemos intentar otros ejercicios de control de Chakra, es posible que te ayude a concentrar tu Cosmos en un solo punto y así la energía no se disperse después de haber sido lanzada, ¿que te parece?"-

Adalia miro hacia el cielo pensando en las posibilidades durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a su madre que sonrió.

-"Hagamoslo"-

* * *

Adalia entro en la habitación de piedra con solo una ventana diminuta en forma de circulo a su izquierda, dos cojines mullidos de color naranja estaban en el centro del piso. Mirando alrededor se encontró con diferentes estatuillas de Buda en las salientes de las paredes junto con velas aromáticas y una gran estatua de Buda delante de ella que llegaba desde el piso hasta casi el techo.

Arrugando la nariz por el fuerte olor a incienso y los diferentes olores que desprendía las velas, Adalia se sentó en el primer cojín en su camino. Respirando profundamente mientras levantaba el pecho levemente, relajaba los hombros hacia el piso sin moverlos hacia adelante o hacia atrás, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia adentro como una tortuga, la barbilla ligeramente hacia abajo con la parte posterior del cuello alargándose y su eje central alargándose a través de la coronilla. Sus manos adoptaron una mudra, donde los pulgares se tocaban en las puntas y los dedos de una de las manos estaban debajo de los dedos de la otra mano. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas pero con los pies en los dobleces de la rodillas y la planta del pie mirando hacia arriba. Soltando el aire con suavidad y lentamente, limpiando poco a poco su mente de cualquier pensamiento en ella, hasta que era un papel en blanco.

Podía sentir la presencia del anciano monje viniendo a su dirección, antes de que oyera sus suaves pasos casi inaudibles, desde el pasillo. Adalia no hizo ningún movimiento para saludarle cuando entro en la habitación, el monje tampoco. Sentándose delante de la pequeña pelirroja adopto la misma postura, menos la mudra de sus manos.

Ojos marrones miraron hacia Adalia con un brillo misterioso.

-"Cada Chakra tiene un propósito y puede bloquearse con una emoción en especifico"- empezó a hablar el monje, su voz suave y baja pero perfectamente audible -"Antes de comenzar, tienes que saber que abrir los Chakras es una experiencia intensa y cuando se empieza, ya no hay vuelta atrás o habrá consecuencias a largo plazo"- sus ojos marrones vagaron en el rostro joven de Adalia, buscando cualquier signo de duda o vacilación, volvió a hablar cuando no encontró nada -"¿Estas lista?"-

-"Si, señor"- dijo Adalia con determinación.

El anciano monje sonrió internamente.

-"Primero abriremos el Chakra de la tierra, Muladhara, tiene que ver con la supervivencia principalmente, ademas del instinto y la seguridad, cambia tu mudra para un mejor flujo"- la pelirroja movió sus dedos para que las puntas de los dedos anulares estuvieran tocándose -"Este Chakra se bloquea con el miedo, ¿que es lo que mas temes?"-

Diferentes escenas se mostraron ante los ojos de Adalia, el rostro del aquel Specter, los ojos sin brillo y muertos de su madre cuando tuvo una pesadilla, el liquido carmesí que manchaba la blanca y pura nieve.

-"Deja que tus miedos se muestren ante ti con nitidez"- la voz del anciano monje se abrió camino ante sus memorias.

Mas escenas de los momentos donde había sentido el miedo se presentaron en su mente, una tras otra hasta que se detuvieron en una.

Una figura femenina adulta con el pelo carmín como el suyo, una mascara similar a las que usaba las Saint Femeninas, vestida con la armadura de Geminis. Su corazón se apretó como el pelo de la mujer se volvía gris ceniciento y la armadura cambiaba su color a una negra con detalles en morado oscuro con los bordes mas afilados, mas amenazantes.

Adalia sabia lo que representaba esta escena. Muerte, traición, dolor y desesperación.

Las manos con uñas largas y afiladas, similares a garras, se lazaron a su garganta con un agarre vicioso. El sonido de algo resquebrajarse sonó antes de que la mascara se partiera por la mitad, haciendo que la vista enganchara el aliento de Adalia en su garganta ya constreñida.

-"Adalia, tu visión no es real"- la voz del moje sonaba a los lejos pero sus palabras eran claras en los oídos de Adalia -"Te preocupa tu supervivencia tanto humana como Saintia fiel a Athenea, pero debes vencer esos miedos, deja que esos miedos fluyan detrás de ti"-

Podía sentir su pequeño corazón tronando en su caja torácica mientras las manos frías de la ilusión apretaba su agarre en su cuello, notando como sus pulmones empezaban a quemar desde dentro hacia afuera pero debía de dejar de prestar atención a esas sensaciones.

Debía concentrarse en superar este miedo y dejarlo ir detrás de ella.

Tenia su mayor miedo delante de ella, sabia cual era, solo tenia que usarlo para subir y dar un paso mas a su camino para convertirse en una Saintia.

Tenia una meta en su mente, clara y nítida. Las manos con el agarre vicioso en su cuello empezaron a perder su fuerza, dejando el aire pasar con normalidad a los pulmones. Adalia tomo una respiración profunda, mirando al rostro producto de sus peores pesadillas perdieron poco a poco sus rasgos demoníacos hasta adoptar características algo similares a su madre y el color de los ojos cambio al mismo tono que los suyos, el pelo volvió a su color escarlata. La armadura de Geminis volvió a la normalidad, manteniendo la imagen de su mente durante unos segundos hasta que desapareció en una espiral de pétalos rojos. La pelirroja se había sorprendido por el rostro que adoptado la ilusión, era tan hermosa.

Los ojos de Adalia se abrieron de golpe, curvando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante y tomando bocanadas de aire. Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, provocando escalofríos por las corrientes de aire frió que circulaba en la habitación de piedra.

-"Felicidades, has abierto el primer Chakra"- dijo el anciano monje.

Ojos amatistas vieron brevemente la contracción de los labios ancianos hacia arriba.

Cinco días le había tomado pero sentía que había subido varios escalones de una sola vez.

_"Umm... tengo hambre."_

* * *

Varios segundos pasaron, sintiendo como la hoja de color verde se mantenía pegada en su frente después de bajar su cabeza en su posición normal. Lentamente una sonrisa pequeña se adueñaba de sus labios como su logro inflaba su alegría y pequeño ego.

Mas segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos, para después pasar a horas. Después de tres semanas haciendo el mismo ejercicio de mantener la hoja pegada a su frente, mediante el Cosmos, había superado la prueba que le dio su madre.

Para superar la prueba tenia que estar dos horas con la hoja pegada en su frente con su cabeza en una posición normal, sin que la hoja se cayera por usar poco Cosmos o que se despedazara en pequeños trozos por usar demasiado. Y hasta la fecha, había estado casi cuatro horas seguidas con la hoja pegada en su frente, intacta.

_¡RASH!_

-"Cuatro horas y nueve minutos"- vino la voz de su madre a sus oídos -"Increíble, pensando que la anterior vez no pudiste aguantar ni una hora"-

Ojos amatistas se entrecerraron mientras miraba a su madre que se rió ligeramente, pensando que era adorable el ceño que estaba haciendo su hija.

-"Parece que cuando abres un Chakra, tu control sobre el Cosmos aumenta"- comento Kirika sentándose a lado de su hija con las piernas cruzadas.

-"Siento con mas facilidad mi Cosmos que antes pero pierdo el control ligeramente cuando me concentro en otras cosas, hasta perder la concentración por completo"- explico Adalia de forma pensativa.

-"Veo"- susurro Kirika poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hija -"Enciende tu Cosmos, quiero comprobar una cosa"-

Adalia miro un par de segundos a su madre, confundida, antes de encoger lo hombros y encender su Cosmos, siendo rodeada por una especie de niebla dorada con pequeños toques de diferentes colores aquí y allí.

-"Tu Cosmos gira hacia la izquierda"- tarareo Kirika, acariciando la cabeza pelirroja de su hija que la miraba con una ceja levantada -"Cuando se mezcla las diferentes energías para crear el Chakra, estas giran en un sentido mientras se mezclan entre si. La creación del Cosmos no es muy diferente, aunque no se crea en un solo punto como el Chakra, pero cuando se concentra en un lugar determinado para que la persona lo use con libre albedrío gira en una dirección determinada. Si giras en el mismo sentido el agua del globo sera mas fácil de romperlo, también funciona cuando estas usando Jutsus Suiton o Fuuton"-

-"¿Esto también funciona con las técnicas basadas en el Cosmos?"- pregunto Adalia, curiosa por este pedazo de información.

-"Posiblemente, puesto que si intentas hacer rotar algo en sentido inverso te encontraras con un grado de resistencia, es como la gravedad. Muchas veces he vencido a enemigos que utilizaban el mismo Jutsu que yo y los he derrotado por esta razón, si puedes hacer que el agua y el viento sean tus amigos es fácil acabar con una pelea en cuestión de un nanosegundo"- respondió Kirika, extendiendo su brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba.

En unos momentos después, un pequeño torbellino de hielo y agua bailaba en la palma de la mano de Kirika, Adalia miraba encantada al pequeño espectáculo delante de sus ojos proporcionado por su madre.

-"También seras capaz de crear cosas como estas"- sonrió Kirika ante la mirada encantada en el rostro de su hija -"El viento y el agua siempre ha ido de la mano, en mi opinión, creando el hielo. También se puede ser combinados con otros elementos pero en mi caso es mas fácil combinar el agua y el aire, a causa de mis naturaleza del Chakra"-

-"¿Naturaleza del Chakra?"- pregunto Adalia perdida ante el termino.

Kirika se acordó brevemente que nunca le había explicado sobre los elementos, sus combinaciones y las Naturalezas del Chakra.

-_"Como despistada por mi parte"_\- pensó Kirika, rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello.

En un rápido recordatorio sobre la información que poseía de la Naturaleza del Chakra, encontró una manera sencilla de explicárselo a su hija sin tener que entrar en detalles en este momento, tendría que añadir este asunto sobre los conocimientos que le enseñaría después de volver al Santuario. Por ahora, su hija tenia que centrarse en abrir los primeros tres Chakras antes de que terminara el año. Habia pasado casi mas de medio año, desde que Vulpecula la forzó a tomar estas vacaciones en la India.

-"Vamos a ver, antes de explicar tengo que dar un repaso rápido sobre otros términos"- su hija asintió para que explicara -"Lo primero de todo, son las energías espiritual y física que se mezclan para crear el Chakra, este proceso se determina como Moldeo del Chakra y la energía obtenida se utiliza para el mas simple de los Jutsu, ¿eso ya esta explicado con anterioridad?"-

-"Si, la energía física se obtiene de la energía creada desde la sintetizador de los elementos por medio de algunas células que hay en cualquier ser vivo animal, mientras que la espiritual proviene del alma y se puede aumentar con la meditación"- resumió Adalia mirando al cielo, especialmente a las nubes -"Estas energías circulan libremente alrededor del cuerpo pero tienden a acumularse en un punto determinado cerca de la posición del ombligo, donde se mezclan instintivamente aunque la persona no es consciente hasta que desbloquea su Chakra por causas externas o internas"-

-"Bien, después del concepto del Moldeo del Chakra viene el control sobre esta energía"- la pelirroja mayor tarareo por lo bajo mientras pensaba una forma simple de describir el termino en su cabeza -"La clave sobre esta energía no es tenerla, sino ser capaz de controlarla a voluntad lo suficiente y conservarla, porque cuando te quedas sin Chakra te mueres"- en la ultima parte el tono de Kirika había cambiado a una de seriedad sombría -"El termino utilizado es Control del Chakra, que se obtiene mediante el entrenamiento diario hasta que uno pueda controlar el Chakra de la misma manera en la que respira. Hay muchas maneras en como controlar le Chakra pero la mas frecuente es la cantidad usada correctamente para realizar un Jutsu"-

-"¿Y como sabes que es la cantidad correcta?"- pregunto Adalia con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-"Probando una y otra vez hasta que veas que le Jutsu no explota en tus narices, y si eres un genio no tendrás problemas"- sonrió Kirika con una mirada lejana en sus ojos grises.

Las cejas Adalia desaparecieron en su corto flequillo por la incredulidad.

-"La siguiente etapa después de haber dominado el Control del Chakra es su manipulación"- sonrió Kirika con una sonrisa torcida, Adalia estaba pensando que su madre tenia un lado algo desconcertante, aunque pensándolo mejor, dudaba que cualquier Ninja no lo tendría -"La Manipulación de la Forma, es la siguiente etapa después del Control del Chakra, una forma avanzada para su simplificación, y una técnica que es fundamental para la manipulación del Chakra y la creación de nuevos Jutsus. Se trata de cambiar la forma y el movimiento del Chakra, la determinación del tamaño, alcance y propósito de un Jutsu. El mejor ejemplo de esta etapa es el Rasengan, nombrado como la manipulación de la forma del Chakra al mas alto nivel posible"-

Adalia miro a la mano extendida, mas grande que la suya, donde nació una esfera de color azul claro que empezó a crecer en tamaño, creando un sonido similar del viento cuando soplaba entre los arboles a gran velocidad. Estaba hipnotizada por el Jutsu enfrente de ella, sobre todo en las lineas blancas circulares que bailaban en la esfera de color azul claro.

-"El Rasengan es la habilidad obtenida después de realizar ejercicios de Control del Chakra, sin la necesidad de ningún sello manual, girando solamente el Chakra que forma el Jutsu para después comprimir en forma de esfera y manteniendo la forma"- explico Kirika mirando a su hija que no apartaba sus ojos de la esfera de Chakra -"Es una completa pesadilla el crear nuevos Jutsus o modificarlos de otros, aunque las ventajas son enormes cuando obtienes resultados"-

En un suspiro lento, Kirika dejo que el Chakra del Rasengan se escapara de la esfera hasta que el Jutsu perdió su forma por completo, dejando el aire del alrededor con una humedad extraña para Adalia. La pequeña pelirroja fue curiosa de este cambio de ambiente tan repentino pero cerro su labios, podría preguntar después de que su madre terminara su explicación.

-"Normalmente después de haber completado la Manipulación de la Forma del Chakra se utiliza la Transformación de la Naturaleza"- la Uzumaki miro con diversión a la cara desconcertada de Adalia que se había perdido con solamente esa frase -"Es otra forma avanzada del Control del Chakra y una técnica que es fundamental para la manipulación del Chakra y la creación de nuevos Ninjutsus. Mientras que la Manipulación de la Forma del Chakra cambia la forma y el movimiento del Chakra, la Transformación de la Naturaleza cambia la naturaleza real del Chakra, la alteración de sus propiedades y características, provocando que pocos Ninjas sean capaces de utilizar tanto la Manipulación del Chakra y la Transformación de la Naturaleza al mismo tiempo en un Jutsu. Esta etapa es una de las dos técnicas necesarias para la creación de un Jutsu Elemental, implicando el moldeo y la definición de su Chakra en un tipo innato de la naturaleza del mismo"-

-"Me he perdido completamente"- hablo Adalia, interrumpiendo la explicación de su madre con una cara de palo.

Kirika estallo a carcajadas ante el rostro de su hija que se veía totalmente confundida, podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro desde donde estaba, intentando en un vano intento de dar algún sentido a sus palabras.

-"Vamos a intentar con los ejemplos físicos"-

Adalia miro a su madre que se levanto del suelo con curiosidad. La pelirroja mayor suspiro mientras pensaba en algún Jutsu, ademas del Rasengan, que podría ser un ejemplo mas fácil, unos segundos después vino con una solución.

-"El Clan Uzumaki también fue famoso por usar una técnica que consume mucho Chakra sin romper a sudar, aunque fue basada en otra técnica que se enseña en la Academia, aunque es muy difícil para un Uzumaki realizarla"- dijo Kirika, murmurando la ultima parte con un ceño en su rostro.

-"¿Como se llama esa técnica?"- pregunto Adalia curiosa, pensaba que los Uzumaki podrían hacer cualquier cosa sin ningún problema, normalmente.

-"Bunshin no Jutsu, es una perra total, Ttebane"- una mano salio dispara hacia su boca, no por el tic verbal, sino por la maldición que se había deslizado por sus labios.

Adalia abrió conmocionada los ojos, en toda su vida nunca había escuchado maldecir a su madre delante de ella, aunque sabia que su lenguaje podría hacer que las mejillas de los lobos de mar fueran tan rojas como su pelo escarlata.

-"Ups... bueno, hay una primera vez para todo"- comento Kirika encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue turno para que Adalia estallara en carcajadas, las mejillas de la Uzumaki quemaron rojo como su pelo carmín. Kirika borro su garganta para llamar la atención de la pelirroja que estaba rodando por la hierba, sujetándose su estomago y con lagrimas de la risa corriendo por sus mejillas, después de unos intentos mas de llamar su atención, Adalia se tranquilizo lo suficiente para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y mordiéndose los labios de vez en cuando para parar alguna risa.

-"Volviendo al tema, el Bunshin no Jutsu es algo parecido a un holograma"- ojos amatistas se abrieron al recordad la visita a la feria tecnológica de hace unos meses atrás, su mente casi hace cortocircuito y casi se convierte en bizca por intentar ver todo a su alrededor, estaba decidida en aprender todo lo relacionado con la tecnología en algún momento de su vida -"Te mostrare como es el Jutsu"-

Adalia miro como su madre tomo una respiración lenta, cerrando los ojos y moviendo sus manos en los Sellos Manuales en una sucesión de Tigre – Jabalí – Buey – Perro, saltando de donde estaba y adoptando una posición de combate al instante de que dos nuevos cuerpos aparecieron de la nada, uno a cada lado de su madre, con su corazón corriendo y oyéndolo con claridad en sus oídos. Por instinto inspecciono a las nuevas adiciones, tanto con sus sentidos de la vista y el olfato junto con el Cosmos, perdiendo el balance cuando no sentía las presencias de las recién llegadas de la misma manera que sentía a su madre, solo podía sentir una especie de nube de Chakra.

-"¿Que santo Uria?"- pregunto Adalia completamente confundida.

Caminando hacia unas de las recién llegadas, alargo el brazo para tocar a la mujer con el mismo rostro que su madre con la mano, soltando un pequeño chillido cuando dicha extremidad paso a través de la replica, alejo la mano de donde estaba como si se hubiera quemado. Tanto su madre como las replicas se rieron, Adalia movió sus ojos de la replica a su madre y de nuevo a la replica en el otro lado para repetir la acción un par de veces mas. Después de unos minutos, Adalia volvió a intentar tocar a la otra replica, obteniendo el mismo resultado pero en esta ocasión dejo su mano donde estaba, centrándose en la sensación de humedad que sentía estar envolviéndola. Dejo caer la mano a su costado, mirando a las replicas que tenia expresiones y posturas diferentes a las de su madre.

-"¿Porque actúan de forma independiente a ti?"-

-"El Chakra es la esencia misma de una persona, y ellas"- apunto sus dos dedos indices a las replicas que sacaron la lengua a la original -"Están hechas de mi Chakra, así que su personalidad es idéntica a la mía pero tienen libertad en el movimiento y expresión, como si fueran personas reales pero no tangibles, sus cuerpos son ilusiones creadas por las partículas de mi Chakra que refleja la luz"-

Adalia se rasco la cabeza algo confundida, no entendía completamente la explicación de su madre pero si lo esencial, las replicas eran solamente ilusiones creadas por el Chakra y eran autónomos, solo servían para confundir o despistar al rival. Rápidamente estudio la técnica en su cerebro, clasificándola.

Ninjutsu – Bunshinjutsu – Habilidad General, Rango: E, Suplementario, Corto Alcance, Sello Manuales: Tigre – Jabalí – Buey – Perro.

Un pequeño ceño se hizo cargo de su rostro, a veces odiaba cuando Vulpecula grababa información en su cerebro, como en este instante, sin ningún aviso previo, era ligeramente perturbador la sensación de tener información que no había sido dicha pero de alguna manera sabias de repente.

-"Santo Uria"- respiro Adalia como las ilusiones desaparecieron en un nube de humo.

-"Lenguaje querida"- reprendió Kirika suavemente mientras posicionaba sus manos en un Sello Manual que no sabia Adalia, pero tenia la forma de una cruz.

Adalia estaba segura que su madre quería darle un ataque al corazón cuando dos replicas de ella, esta vez solidas, la abrazaron por ambos lados y la ducharon en besos junto con cosquillas en sus costados. La primera reacción fue encender su Cosmos y usarlo para repeler a las replicas fuera de su cuerpo, pero perdió su concentración en su poder por las cosquillas, haciendo que su Cosmos se desvaneciera en el aire de forma pacifica.

-"¡Para!"- chillo Adalia, riéndose sin parar y retorciéndose en el agarre de las dos replicas que tenia sobre ella -"¡Basta! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por favor!"-

Unos segundos mas tarde las replicas la soltaron, regresando cada una a un lado de Kirika que tenia una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire en su labios, viendo a su hija intentando recuperar el aliento.

-"Eso fue trampa, mama"- respiro Adalia, tomando bocanadas de aire profundas para calmar su respiración -"¿Y como pueden ser en esta ocasión tangibles?"-

-"Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, mi chibi Kitsune"- bromeo Kirika de cuclillas delante de su hija que saco la lengua en represalia por el mote -"Como adorable ¡Awww!"-

-"¡Mama!"- se quejo Adalia, sin ninguna fuerza real en su voz, siendo exprimida hasta la muerte por el férreo abrazo de su madre -"¡Ai-aire!"-

-"Ups, lo siento"- sonrió Kirika sin ninguna culpa en su rostro.

-"¿Podemos volver al tema?"- pregunto una de las replicas que se había sentado en la hierba.

Adalia tenia una gran tentación en usar su Cosmos para dar un chispazo a la replica igual a su madre que la recogió y la sentó en su regazo, abrazándola desde detrás, se sentía extraña ver a su madre delante de ella pero estar sintiendo la misma presencia detrás de ella al mismo tiempo.

-"Yare, yare... Esta técnica se llama Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, en esta ocasión son clones tangibles en vez de meras ilusiones producidas por el reflejo de la luz en el Chakra usado para la técnica, esta vez el Chakra de la técnica imita la estructura molecular del usuario aunque los clones no pueden sangrar y un golpe acertado hace que desaparezcan en una nube de humo"- sonrió Kirika viendo como su hija intentaba salir del agarre de su clon -"Esto es un ejemplo claro de la Manipulación de la Forma del Chakra, puesto que obligas que el Chakra imite tu estructura molecular en vez de ser solo una energía sin cuerpo, como en su forma prima. Los beneficios de esta técnica son varios, uno de ellos es que los clones pueden atacar directamente al enemigo y poseen la misma capacidad de razonamiento que el original, haciendo posible ataques coordinados con facilidad. Aunque sin embargo si el usuario sufre un daño, físico o mental, la técnica se anula por perder la concentración o que le flujo de Chakra sea interrumpido"-

-"Aunque los mas interesante de esta técnica, es que los clones pueden ganar experiencia por si mismos de forma individual, ya sea inteligencia o experiencias fisicas, que luego pasan al individuo original cuando la técnica es anulada de forma voluntaria o forzada"- dijo el clon que estaba abrazando a la pequeña pelirroja, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire -"Aquellos que eran capaces de dominar este Jutsu podían usarlo para aprender cosas nuevas en periodos de tiempo mas cortos puesto que ademas del aprendizaje del original se sumaba el de la replica"-

-"La mayor defecto de este Jutsu es la gran cantidad de Chakra que se debe usar"- la replica que se había estado callada hasta ahora empezó a hablar con voz suave -"Cuando utilizas este Jutsu divides tu Chakra en proporciones idénticas para cada clon, así que si creas una segunda tanda de clones, estos, tendrán menos Chakra que los primeros por haber sido divido con anterioridad"-

Adalia asintió, entendiendo mejor la Manipulación de la Forma del Chakra y la nueva técnica que estaba usando su madre en la actualidad.

Nombre: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Tipo: Ninjutsu – Bunshinjutsu, Rango: B, Suplementario, Sellos: Sello especial o Carnero – Serpiente – Tigre, Jutsu Inicial: Bunshin no Jutsu.

La pelirroja menor arrugo la nariz por la extraña sensación de la nueva información grabada en su cerebro.

_¡PUFF!_

-"¡Ay!"- protesto Adalia con una mueca por la repentina desaparición de la replica que la había estado abrazando, que la había dejado caer unos centímetros del suelo.

-"Vamos a ver, ¿que seria lo primero que debería explicar de la siguiente etapa?"- tarareo Kirika para si misma, sosteniendo su barbilla entre sus dedos indice y pulgar -"Otro Jutsu de clones debería de funcionar"-

Kirika pensó por unos momentos en que Jutsu de clones debería de usar, al final se decidió por un Suiton. Adalia miraba curiosa como su madre hacia el Sello del Tigre.

-"¡Mizu Bushin no Jutsu!"- exclamo Kirika con una sonrisa.

Ojos amatistas se agrandaron como veía una masa de agua emerger de la tierra y tomar forma humanoide antes de ser una replica exacta de su madre, este clon la estaba saludando con la mano y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-"Esto es un ejemplo perfecto de la Transformación de la Naturaleza del Chakra, al igual que con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, se crea un clon pero en esta ocasión la estructura molecular para que sea tangible esta compuesta por el agua mezclada con el Chakra que da forma al clon. La diferencia con los clones del Kage Bunshin son la alteración del mismo Chakra y sus propiedades, ademas de que estos clones solo tienen una décima parte del original y el rango de la distancia que se puede separar del original es limitado, ademas es mas fácil para aquellos que tienen Doujutsus diferenciar entre el impostor y el original"-

Adalia tenia sus oídos en la explicación de su madre, atendiendo a cada palabra dicha pero su atención estaba sobre todo en el nuevo clon delante de ella, podía sentir con claridad la diferencia de un clon a otro. La primera tanda de clones se sentían como una nube húmeda de vapor, la segunda tanda era imposible diferenciar el original del impostor y esta tanda tenia la esencia de su madre pero no la vitalidad de los Kage Bunshin, ademas de que podía sentir el agua y el Chakra en su piel, metafóricamente, con facilidad a través de su Cosmos. Era extraño pero tenia una idea clara en lo que respecta a las diferentes etapas sobre como usar el Chakra.

-"La Transformación de la Naturaleza del Chakra tiene varios puntos dentro del tema, el primero es que existe cinco naturalezas básicas del Chakra, los cuales son los elementos fuego, viento, rayo, tierra y agua"- la pequeña pelirroja asintió, volviendo a mirar a su madre después de que el Mizu Bunshin fuera anulado -"Cada naturaleza tiene fortalezas y debilidades sobre los otros elementos, el fuego vence al viento, el viento vence al rayo, el rayo vence a la tierra, la tierra vence al agua y el agua vence al fuego y viceversa, pero estas debilidades se pueden superar cuando el Jutsu que es débil por su naturaleza posee mayor Chakra que el otro Jutsu, anulándolo en la mayoría de las veces o superándolo, muy raramente. Cuando dos Jutsus de la misma naturaleza se enfrentan con el mismo poder se anulan entre si, en caso de uno de estos Jutsus posean mas poder que el otro, el Jutsu mas débil sera absorbido por el mas fuerte, aumentando su poder, ¿lo entiendes?"-

Adalia tardo unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-"Bien, cada persona tiene una afinidad con una naturaleza o varias, en casos extraños. En mi caso, mi afinidad principal es el agua, seguido por el aire y el rayo, también puedo usar los elementos Yin-Yang, tanto juntos como separados"-

-"¿Y papa?"- pregunto Adalia curiosa.

-"Adelphos tenia una afinidad con el fuego principalmente, seguido por la Tierra y el aire, ademas de los elementos Yin y Yang pero solamente podía usarlos por separado"- respondió Kirika con una sonrisa y una mirada lejana por unos momentos -"También existe otras naturalezas pero son la combinación de dos de las básicas, e incluso en ocasiones de tres pero solamente se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano los Ninjas que pueden utilizarlos"-

-"¿Hay alguna razón principal de porque tienes esa afinidad en particular?"- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja con voz cansada.

Kirika sonrió al notar que el sol ya estaba cayendo en el horizonte, sabia que pronto su pequeña hija iba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo pronto por el esfuerzo del ejercicio de Control del Chakra, el entrenamiento mañanero y el cansancio mental por estar devanándose los sesos para entender lo que decía.

-"Puede ser genético, principalmente, o por el Chakra de la Naturaleza que el cuerpo absorbe inconscientemente durante el embarazo, hay muchos factores que puede haber pero las personas tiende a tener una Naturaleza del Chakra acorde a donde viven. En Uzushiogakure era normal tener una afinidad al agua, viento o en algunas ocasiones el rayo, y era raro la tierra y mas aun el fuego, al estar en una isla rodeada por agua salada, azotada por tormentas y fuertes tempestades"- respondió Kirika, recogiendo a su hija en brazos.

-"Veo"- dijo Adalia ahogando su voz con un gran bostezo.

Sintiéndose cómoda en los brazos de su madre, enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello, acariciando como un gato el lugar antes de caer dormida en un sueño ligero.

* * *

-"Todavía no entiendo tanto incienso, lo único que hace es marearme como el infierno"- murmuro la pequeña pelirroja, apagando varia varillas de incienso.

Estaba otra vez en la habitación de piedra con las estatuas de Buda por todo el lugar, aunque en esta ocasión el olor a incienso era mucho mas fuerte por estar lloviendo afuera y no había ninguna corriente que se llevara el olor.

El sonido del golpeteo del agua era relajante a los oídos de Adalia, que tarareaba mientras seguía apagando las varillas de incienso para que el olor no se hiciera mas fuerte. Un destello de luz ilumino la habitación por un breve momento seguido por el sonido del trueno, Adalia salto ligeramente ante el fuerte sonido que se oí justo por encima de ella, parecía que la tormenta había llegado hasta el lugar y no quería irse en el corto plazo, por los repetitivos rayos y truenos que se producían cada pocos minutos, e incluso en segundos.

La pequeña Hoshikawa podía sentir la estática del rayo en su piel de gallina, sabia que era extraño para una niña de su edad encontrar fascinante y atractivo las tormentas eléctricas pero no podía ayudarse cuando el poder de la electricidad hacia cosquillear sus nervios. Su madre siempre le decía que era una niña de la naturaleza para estar tan cómoda con los fenómenos que tendría a la mayoría de los niños, o todos, escondidos debajo de su cama o refugiarse con sus padres. Adalia no le importaba los comentarios de ser una niña extraña, desde que Vulpecula le había mostrado escenas del pasado correspondientes con la naturaleza tuvo la opinión que era mejor moverse a su ritmo y no oponerse directamente a ella, lo único que obtendrías de hacerlo era dolor.

Sus hombros se tensaron al percibir al nuevo intruso en la habitación pero se relajaron cuando lo reconoció como el monje que le guiaba durante su viaje de abrir los Chakras, no había oído sus pasos suaves por el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos, ademas que su sentido sensorial estaba siendo nublado por el poder de la electricidad en el aire. Rápidamente fue a sentarse en el cojín libre, sentándose en su posición de meditación habitual con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados, a excepción de los meñiques que estirados juntos.

-"Veo que tu energía es mas mansa que la ultima vez que nos vimos, eso es bueno"- comento el monje vestido en túnicas amarillas y naranjas con voz suave -"Seguiremos con abrir el Chakra del agua, Sua-adhisthana, que tiene que ver con el placer, la emoción y la creatividad pero se bloquea por la culpa, ¿de que te culpas, futura Vulpecula no Saintia?"-

Adalia se centro en buscar en sus memorias de todos los momentos donde se haya sentido culpable.

-"Por mi culpa mi padre murió y mi madre también, incluso si ahora esta conmigo pero con el tiempo volverá al mundo de los muertos. También hice daño a esas personas por perder el control de mis emociones"-

Recuerdos sobre sus madre sosteniendo un marco con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos brillaban en la mente de Adalia, seguidas por el momento en que su poder se salio de control por haber caído ante las palabras de ese fantasma.

-"Tienes que aceptar que ese tipo de cosas pasen. Nada es eterno y el mundo es un lugar cruel pero hermoso a la vez, ademas aun eres joven y es compresibles que cedas a tus emociones con mas facilidad que los adultos, incluso si estas madurando con mayor rapidez que los demás niños"- tranquilizo el monje suavemente, dejando comprender que entendía a través de su tono de voz -"Tu energía esta ligada con tus emociones, incluso el hombre mas tranquilo del mundo una vez fue un niño en el pasado y por lo tanto se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, ya sean positivas o negativas. Nadie es perfecto, Adalia, aun eres un diamante sin pulir y no dejes que la culpa apague, envenene o nuble el brillo que puedas tener en el futuro, tu madre no te odia y la culpa que sientes por haber herido a esas personas es suficiente pago por ello, puesto que sabes que has hecho una cosa mala. Hay gente que hace daño a las demás personas y no siente remordimientos o culpa ninguna"-

Los hombros de Adalia cayeron, una aura pesada la rodeaba como un manto.

-"Como futura Saintia tienes que ser una fluencia positiva para el mundo y debes perdonarte a ti misma"-

Adalia tomo unos minutos para pensar en las palabras del monje, aceptando poco a poco su significado. Tomando una respiración profunda, empezó a soltar con lentitud el agarre sobre la culpa que sentía mientras dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

Podía sentir como un peso se había levantado de sus hombros.

* * *

El cielo estaba ligeramente nubloso, las nubes viajaban rápidamente por la inmensidad de color azul, tapando de vez en cuando la luz del sol. Fuertes vientos silbaban entre los arboles que rodeaban el claro de hierba verde con parches de flores por la superficie. Adalia reprimió un escalofrió, frotando sus brazos cubiertos por la ropa para calentarse pero aun así se sentía a gusto en el aire libre y mas con el viento salvaje que viajaba en la tierra, creando sonidos armoniosos para la pequeña pelirroja.

Siempre le ha gustado caminar cuando el viento se vuelve indomable, por alguna razón desconocida.

Kirika miro a su hija que se movía en círculos sin darse cuenta, parecía que estaba bailando con el viento que silbaba a su alrededor, en su opinión parecía disfrutarlo aunque hoy había que impartir nuevos conocimientos.

-"Adalia"- llamo Kirika, obteniendo la atención de la pequeña pelirroja que camino hasta estar delante de ella -"Hoy te voy a enseñar el segundo estilo del clan Uzumaki, aquel que se basa en el viento"-

Los ojos amatistas brillaron como las nebulosas en el universo.

-"Antes de empezar, el clan Uzumaki creen que el aire es el elemento de la libertad, razón por los que aquellos integrantes del clan mas inclinados a la meditación crearon este estilo de lucha, aunque pensándolo ahora..."- Kirika miro hacia el lugar donde estaba el templo induista -"Se puede decir que tiene cierta similitud con los monjes, en la teoría solamente pero volviendo a la corriente... este estilo se basa en esquivar al enemigo y ser puramente defensivo como la mas dinámica, pero no quiere decir que sea menos poderoso. La clave de este estilo es la flexibilidad de encontrar y seguir el camino con menor resistencia. En la lucha se prefiere usar maniobras evasivas en lugar de la confrontación directa con el enemigo, es de mucha ayuda cuando surge imprevistos en una misión y no quieres o no puedes pelear en esos instantes"-

-"Aquellos estilos de pelea basados en el aire son los mas pasivos de los demás estilos de peleas basados en los cuatro elementos, fuego, agua, tierra y aire"- ojos amatistas se iluminaron ante la vista de la mujer.

-"¡Tachibana-nee-san!"-

Adalia corrió hasta la Kodama, saltando para un abrazo a los brazos abiertos de Tachibana que sonreía con cariño.

-"Has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi, cachorra"- comento Tachibana, dejando abajo a Adalia y midiendo su altura con la de ella con la mano -"La ultima vez, casi no me llegabas a la cintura y mira ahora"- bromeo, revolviendo el cabello carmesí de la pequeña Hoshikawa -"¿Que le das para que crezca tan rápido, pociones de crecimiento o alguna hierba mágica?"- pregunto mirando a Kirika que negó con la cabeza.

-"Cuanto tiempo, a ti también"- replico Kirika, siguiendo la conversación bromista -"Y no, no le doy nada remotamente parecido a pociones o plantas mágicas"-

-"Entonces debe ser los genes de su padre porque dudo que tenias la misma altura que esta pequeña Kitsune"-

Una pequeña vena apareció por encima de la ceja roja de Kirika, había captado el insulto camuflado con claridad.

-"Oi"- susurro Kirika con un tono oscuro, al mismo tiempo que su pelo parecía cobrar vida propia.

-"Gomen, gomen, solo estoy bromeando"- el tono de la Kodama no tenia ni una pizca de culpa.

-"Si, claro"- comento sarcásticamente Kirika con una sonrisa falsa que desapareció un segundo después y fue sustituida por una expresión curiosa -"¿Que te trae por aquí? Es raro que dejes el país, incluso con tus visitas ocasionales al templo"-

-"Solo estaba curiosa en donde estabais"- contesto Tachibana con un encogimiento de hombros, Kirika cambio su expresión por una seria, haciendo que la Kodama soltara un suspiro -"Los cuatro jefes principales del clan Kitsune están empezando a comunicarse con mas frecuencia entre ellos, las Dríades también han estado en contacto con las Musas sobre un asunto relacionado con esta pequeña pelirroja"- un dedo de la Kodama estaba señalando hacia Adalia.

-"¿Por que?"- pregunto la pequeña, confundida en donde encajaba en este tema.

-"Lo mismo me pregunto, en el caso de los Kitsunes puedo entenderlo pero no entiendo porque mi hija es un tema de conversación entre las Dríades y las Musas, lo pudiera entender si fueran las Valkyrias"- expuso Kirika, recogiendo de los brazos de la Kodama a su hija.

-"No lo se con seguridad, pero es posible que varios seres mitológicos te hagan una visita, en los próximos años, y algunos no van a ser amistosos, por ahora seguid viviendo con normalidad"- aconsejo Tachibana, soltando un suspiro cansado.

-"¿Quieres ayudar?"- pregunto Kirika, señalando con su cabeza a su hija que seguía la conversación como un partido de tenis.

Los engranajes del cerebro de Adalia giraban, en un intento de darle mas de un significado a las palabras de su amiga Kodama. Por lo que había entendido hasta ahora, seres mitológicos querrían hablar con ella en los próximos años, la mayoría por lo menos, aunque en algunos casos no seria una visita agradable. Aun así, no entendía porque había ganado la atención de seres no relacionados directamente a ella, como las Dríades o las Musas, las primeras no estaban asociados a ningún dios en particular mientras que las Musas eran hijas de Zeus, ¿tal vez Athenea tenia que ver con esto?

Un golpe en su frente, le saco fuera de su linea de pensamiento.

-"Bienvenida de nuevo a la tierra, pequeña Hoshikawa"- sonrió Tachibana con diversión.

Adalia inflo sus mejillas.

-"Y volviendo al tema, estos estilos se centra en torno a la movilidad de evadir y eludir al oponente, aquellos que crean estilos de pelea basados en el aire tienen una mente pacifista, razón por la que rehuye los conflictos sin armar ningún escandolo. Sus opuestos serian los estilos de pelea basados en la tierra, en la parte física, porque en vez de evitar o desviar ataques los absorben o abruman a su enemigo con una fuerza superior. Las personas que utiliza estilos basados en el aire están en constante movimiento circular, mientras que las personas que utilizan estilos basados en la tierra necesitan una postura firme y fuerte para operar con eficacia"- Tachibana empezó a desplazarse por el claro en círculos con las manos delante de ella y los brazos extendidos, a los ojos de Adalia parecía que estaba bailando al mismo ritmo que el viento exaltado -"Sin embargo los estilos basados en el fuego es el opuesto en la espiritualidad, en vez de ser pasivos pacíficos y muy libres en su comportamiento físico y emocional como el aire, son agresivos, apasionados y deben de ser disciplinados para no herir a los demás con sus movimientos como un fuego bajo control que puede descontrolarse y quemar a inocentes"-

Kirika dejo a su hija en el suelo para unirse al baile improvisado de la Kodama, después de haber encontrado y memorizado el patrón que estaba usando, moviéndose en armonía entre ellas mientras giraban en sus pies y se movían en círculos alrededor de un pequeño parche de flores. Adalia sintió como el aire, por alguna razón, parecía concentrarse alrededor de su madre y Tachibana que seguían bailando, usando los mismo movimientos al unisono. Un escalofrió recorrió su pequeña espalda cuando sintió con sus sentidos que el viento había dejado de moverse de forma errática y estaba realizando patrones para después repetirlos, como una caja de música que tocaba la misma canción.

Era lo mismo que con el agua.

-_"Así que también se dio cuenta"_\- pensó la Kodama, mirando a la pequeña pelirroja para después posar sus ojos en la Uzumaki -_"Son un par de humanos interesante, incluso con su herencia"_-

-"Estos estilos basados en el aire se conocen como acciones suaves de enrollando y desenrollando, Caminar en Círculos o Palmas de Ocho Trigramas"- Kirika casi pierde el control en el ultimo termino, estaba sorprendida que en este universo existiera algo que se llamara al igual que el estilo de pelea del clan Hyuuga -"Tales movimientos emplean juegos de piernas dinámicos, tiros y técnicas de mano"-

Tachibana se movió mas rápido en sus pies, lanzando patadas circulares rápidas y usando sus manos como si estuviera desviando golpes invisibles, todo ello mientras seguía moviéndose en círculos tanto alrededor del parche de flores como ella misma.

-"Estas artes marciales cuentan con maniobras rápidas y evasivas que evocan la intangibilidad y la potencia del viento. Los estilos que utilizan el circulo a pie de los Ocho Trigramas, es conocido por su movimiento circular constante, lo que hace que sea difícil para los opositores atacar directamente o asentar un golpe, una filosofía que prevalece en cualquier cultura pacifista"-

La Kodama movió sus dedos, incitando a Kirika para que la atacara. La Uzumaki empezó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas de formas diferentes mientras que Tachibana esquivaba cada golpe girando con unos de sus pies o avanzando mientras hacia círculos en el proceso, como si estuviera siguiendo una linea invisible en frente.

-"Las maniobras de emplear todo el cuerpo con suaves movimientos de enrollado y desenrollado, utilizan pies dinámicos, las técnicas de mano abierta, puñetazos y tiros. Una táctica común es maniobrar detrás de un oponente y ser un espejo de sus movimientos, lo que les impide volver a la pelea"-

En un movimiento rápido circular, Tachibana estaba detrás de Kirika, copiando sus movimientos y manteniendo su posición incluso cuando la pelirroja Uzumaki se giraba con rapidez en el lugar para lanzar ataques.

-"Esto, al final, logra que el oponente se canse con rapidez mientras que el usuario solo ha usado una pequeña porción de su energía"-

La velocidad en que se movían Kirika y Tachibana aumento progresivamente, hasta que los ojos de Adalia ya no podía seguir el ritmo de la pelea de un solo lado. Al final, Kirika se dejo caer al suelo, respirando con dificultad mientras que Tachibana no tenia ningún síntoma de desgate.

Adalia no podía esperar para empezar con su entrenamiento.

Tachibana era curiosa de lo que pasaría en el futuro.

-_"Esa pequeña, tiene un gran potencial sin explotar"_-

* * *

En esta ocasión el lugar elegido para abrir el tercer Chakra no era la habitación de piedra con las estatuas de Buda y los numerosos inciensos. En su lugar, era el saliente de una montaña, mirando directamente al sol poniente que pintaba el cielo de tonos naranjas, rojos y rosados, con las nubes bajas por la lluvia de los últimos días. En opinión de Adalia parecía un mar de nubes de algodón de color rosa.

-"¿Por que estamos en este lugar Jiji?"- pregunto Adalia, empezando por primera vez la conversación.

Le resultaba extraño ver al anciano monje salir del monasterio en que se recluía para meditar y seguir los pasos de su religión budistas.

-"Los atardeceres son el mejor momento para abrir el Chakra del fuego"- respondió el monje, disfrutando de los últimos rayos calientes del sol.

-"El sol es una masa de fuego metafóricamente"- murmuro Adalia, sentándose en frente del monje y adoptando su postura de meditación con los dedos pulgares tocándose en las yemas.

Le estaba resultando dejar su mente en blanco con mucha mas facilidad, ademas de entrar en un estado de meditación con mayor rapidez.

-"Este Chakra esta ubicado en el plexo solar y es conocido también como Mani-pura, se relaciona principalmente con la fuerza de voluntad, ademas del poder y el control pero se bloquea por la vergüenza, ¿de que te avergüenzas pequeña?"-

El cuerpo de Adalia se tenso completamente hasta el punto que mover su cuerpo doliera, incluso su respiración se volvió dolorosa en un pequeño grado. Las memorias de aquel Specter siendo atravesado por sus cadenas de Chakra jugaban delante de sus ojos, como si estaba pasando en esos mismos momentos, parecía que la memoria nunca perdía su claridad.

-"Nunca seré una Kunoichi del clan Uzumaki en toda regla, ni del clan Hoshikawa"- respondió Adalia en un tono lamentable y sombrío -"Tengo miedo de mi propio Chakra y mi habilidad para crear las cadenas"-

-"Nunca encontraras el equilibrio si reniegas de esa parte de tu vida, tu eres descendiente de esos dos clanes por igual, por tanto eres una Kunoichi y próxima líder del clan Hoshikawa y Uzumaki, y alguna vez vas a tener que reclamar ese derecho en algún momento de tu vida"- aconsejo el monje, su tono severo y claro.

-"¿Una parte de mi?"- pregunto Adalia dudosa.

-"Así es, es algo que dice de donde vienes aunque no dice que eres pero forma parte de la base que quien eres en realidad, todos tenemos una base para empezar a crear quienes somos. El clan Uzumaki se basa en la unión y la mentalidad abierta, según lo que he visto a partir de tu madre y de ti misma, y el clan Hoshikawa protege la justicia justa y el amor en la humanidad verdadera, razón por que se asociaron con la diosa Athenea"- una sonrisa divertida estiraba ligeramente los labios arrugados del monje -"Te he visto innumerables veces al transcurro del año proteger al débil, levantar la voz contra la injusticia cuando nadie lo hacia, hacer amigos que confían sin dudas en ti en estos momentos, actuar cuando los demás tienen miedo, mirar y estudiar a los demás antes de juzgar a primera vista, enseñando a los necesitados maneras para que sigan sobreviviendo por su cuenta sabiendo que no pueden ser dependientes de las demás personas para sobrevivir, ver fuera del cuadro y expresar tus dudas sin temor junto con muchas cosas mas que son propias de alguien que sirve a Athenea y que es un miembro del clan Hoshikawa, ademas de hacer muchas cosas que hace tu madre. Adalia eres una niña que sabe cuando hace algo mal y trata de remediarlo, así que busca soluciones y no te avergüences por algo que no pudiste tener el control en ese entonces"-

Adalia abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la dureza en el tono del monje, estaba acostumbrada a su voz suave y tranquila, pero una vez que entendió lo que quería decir se echo a reír a carcajadas. Alivio inundo su sistema como la vergüenza y el miedo por fallar con las expectativas de los clanes Hoshikawa y Uzumaki se desvanecían en sus risas.

_-"Habia sido tan tonta"-_ pensó momentáneamente la pelirroja.

-"Ese Chakra se ha abierto como un vaca eructando en vez de como el agua fluyendo por el arrollo"- comento divertido el monje viendo a la pelirroja tendida en el suelo mientras pequeñas risas escapaba de sus labios.

Un ruidoso eructo se hizo paso por el esófago de Adalia, deteniendo por completo sus risas con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

* * *

No se lo podía creer, casi un año desaparecida en algún lugar de Asia y cuando vuelve, ya ha aprendido como quitar como máximo dos sentidos de una persona y como lanzar ráfagas de Cosmos contra los enemigos. Lo único malo que podía ver era el tiempo limitado en que la pelirroja podía usar su Cosmos sin que este la perjudicara.

Y lo único que tuvo que hacer era limpiar y conectar sus tres primeros Chakras. No lo podía creer, esto tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto. Pero aun así tenia que admitir que Vulpecula tomaba las mejores decisiones que él cuando se refería a la pequeña pelirroja, donde una sonrisa orgullosa esta en sus labios.

-"¡¿Que piensas Jiji?!"- preguntó la pelirroja saltando en el sitio, mirando al anciano que solo podía negar la cabeza con resignación -"¡La única que va vestir a Vulpecula, soy yo! ¡Ttebane!"-

Esta vez no le importo que su tic verbal se escapara, demostró que delante de su maestro que era perfectamente capaz de realizar el entrenamiento que hacia cualquier Saint, incluso si solo podía encender su Cosmos durante un tiempo limitado. Nadie le iba quitar su camino y propósito porque si no podía ser la Vulpecula no Saintia, no tenia la menor idea de que pasaría con ella y eso la asustaba.

-"¿Que es lo que sigue, Maestro?"- sonrió con alegría cuando Shion solo pudo soltar un suspiro exasperado.

La pelirroja iba a ser la muerte de él.


End file.
